Both Of Us
by FuckTheDuck
Summary: "Ten little fingers and ten little toes, a wrinkled up forehead and a cute button nose. I know you'll be crying with that first, cold touch and so will I because I love you so much." G!P Brittany
1. Chapter 1

**Both Of Us**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **"Ten little fingers and ten little toes, a wrinkled up forehead and a cute button nose. I know you'll be crying with that first, cold touch and so will I because I love you so much." G!P Brittany**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Merry Christmas!" The employees of Pierce Books cheered as the clock struck twelve signalling Christmas day. Santana chuckled and sipped her drink before continuing to rummage through her desk, looking for her boss' lost manuscript. She sighed and sat down, yanking open her drawer, jutting out her elbow into the woman behind her, managing to hit her in the groin. A loud grunt slipped out of the blonde's lips as she knelt and clutched her crotch with a reddening face and teary eyes.

"Oh! My god." Santana said, placing her hand on the woman's back and rubbing it gently, "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

"That's okay." The blonde groaned, putting her hand up and whimpering, "Strong elbows..."

Santana breathed out a smile and helped the woman stand up, letting her sit down in her desk chair and pulling a pained face as the blonde hummed in pain, "I'm really sorry. I was looking for a lost manuscript and I guess I yanked on my drawer too hard." She said with a embarrassed chuckle.

"No, it's okay." The woman assured the raven haired girl with a shake of her head as she stuck out her hand to the woman and gave her a pained smile, "Brittany Pierce. I work on the eighth floor, one floor down."

"Editing." Santana smiled with a nod, shaking Brittany's hand and clearing her throat, "Santana Lopez. I'm Shelby's assistant."

"Oh. Great." Brittany smiled as the pain began to subside. She inhaled a deep breath and sighed.

"Your mom owns the company, right?" Santana asked as Brittany stood along with her.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded and tucked her hands into her pockets, "I was just coming over here to introduce myself. But, now that's over. Can I get you a refill?"

Santana smiled and peered into her glass before downing the rest of her drink and handing the glass to Brittany, "That'd be great. Thanks." She said and Brittany nodded with a smile as she led Santana to the mini bar and began to refill her glass with vodka and pepsi.

"So, how long have you been working here? I haven't seen you around." Brittany said.

"Uh, a year now." Santana replied, "I haven't seen you around either. I didn't even know Piper had a daughter. I guess working on different floors makes it difficult to cross paths."

Brittany chuckled and nodded, handing Santana her drink before grabbing a red square out of the cooler, "Yeah. I guess." She muttered with a smile, opening her drink and taking a sip.

The two women conversed for the rest of the night before heading to their respective cars at four thirty a.m with Brittany confidently asking for Santana's number before she got in her car and left.

Over the next month, the two of them became very fast friends, sending meaningless and random texts back and forth and sharing dinner on Friday's at Brittany's apartment for their weekly movie night. Santana would sneakily steal food off of Brittany's plate before pouring the rest of her beverage into the blonde's glass.

 _B. S. Pierce: Can't you just sneak down to my floor on your lunch break to visit? I wanna see you._

Santana smiled as she sat at her desk and typed out a quick reply before continuing her work.

 _S. J. Lopez: I'll try get past the witch. She's meeting her husband at Red Rose for lunch so, as soon as she's left, I'll come see you._

As Santana typed away on her computer, she inhaled a deep breath and let her thoughts wander to her brother's barbecue that night. She couldn't wait to see her niece. Noah, his wife, Rachel, and their daughter, Gabriella had been on a week long trip to Florida and Santana hadn't seen little Gabi for a week and a half as she had to work late on the three days before the happy family left for Florida.

Her phone buzzed with a new text and she halted her typing to check it.

 _B. S. Pierce: Yay! Great. Can't wait. Do you wanna go to that diner we found last week?_

Santana smiled at the thought that Brittany had remembered how much she loved the food at the small, homey diner, Trend, and replied.

 _S. J. Lopez: Yeah, defo. I'll see you in twenty minutes._

Santana printed out the complete document and stood, moving to Shelby's office and knocking on the door. As soon as she was given entry, she opened the glass door and walked inside. Shelby was on the phone and waved toward her desk. Santana nodded and placed the document on the woman's desk before pouring her another cup of coffee from the mini coffee station and leaving the room after placing it next to the document.

When Santana was finally let off on her lunch break, she slung her purse over her arm and moved to the elevator, hitting the button and humming a tune as she waited for it to open.

Seeing Brittany had become Santana's favorite part of the day and, on the days she didn't get to see the busy blonde, she longed for Friday evening when she'd show up at the woman's apartment with take away and a smile.

The elevator doors dinged open, revealing a very smiley blonde inside who held open the door as Santana walked in, "Hey. You said twenty minutes but, it's been forty so, I figured I'd come to you." She said chirpily as she moved her hand away from the doors and hit the lobby button.

"Yeah, sorry about that. The witch wouldn't let me leave until I'd finished reading one of the manuscripts. Thank god I was a chapter away from finishing." Santana said with an annoyed sigh as the elevator moved slowly toward the lobby, "How's the editing going?"

"Yeah, it's alright." Brittany said, "I'm editing a children's book at the moment so, it's not as time consuming as it usually would be."

"That's great. I just finished reading a book that was literally two thousand and twenty-seven pages." Santana huffed as the doors dinged open and the two of them walked out and into the building's lobby.

"Oh. Right, Arrangements." Brittany said knowingly, "I'm set to edit that next month."

"Good luck with that." Santana chuckled as the two women pushed open the doors of the building and walked out into the parking lot, "My car?"

"Yeah. Mine needs a new radiator cap." Brittany said, following Santana to her car.

Santana drove them to Trend and they were seated at a small table in the corner next to a window. Brittany, stomach grumbling, immediately started browsing through the menu after they'd ordered drinks. Santana smiled to herself as the blonde practically salivated over the pictures in the menu.

Brittany could eat like a giant and, yet, she was incredibly fit and toned and she never picked up weight. Ever. Santana was amazed the first time she shared a meal with the blonde and was even more amazed at the fact that the woman managed to finish off the food Santana didn't finish.

The waiter took their food orders and Brittany scolded her stomach for growling so loudly before handing the man the menus and smiling in thanks. She then folded her arms on the table and grinned at Santana.

"May I just say; you are looking mighty fine in that outfit." She said with a flirty wink. Santana snorted out a laugh and shook her head as she sipped on her coffee.

"Uh-huh." She said, brushing the blonde's comment off with a smile and a nod, "What are you up to tonight?"

"Why? Are you asking me on a date?"

"Pfft, you wish. I'm just interested." Santana smirked and Brittany chuckled.

"I'm having dinner at my parent's place." Brittany said, wrapping her hands around her cool glass of pepsi and sniffing, "You?"

"Barbecue at my brother's. They just got back from Florida so, I'm going to see my niece."

"I didn't know you had a niece." Brittany said, surprised, "How old is she?"

"Four." Santana replied, "Her name's Gabriella."

"How sweet. That's a beautiful name." Brittany mused, "So, your brother - Noah? - from another father is married?"

"Yeah. To my best friend, Rachel." Santana nodded earning a pout.

"Boo, I thought I was your best friend." Brittany said sadly. Santana smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"You're one of them." Santana assured the woman, "Definitely one of them."

* * *

"Aunty S'tana!" A tiny voice squealed as Santana walked into the Puckerman household and hung up her coat. She smiled and bent down to catch her niece.

"Hey, gorgeous girl!" She exclaimed, hoisting Gabi into her arms and peppering her face with kisses, "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Miss'd you!" Gabi giggled as her aunt kissed her face.

"Did you have fun in Florida?" Santana asked, putting her niece on her hip and moving further inside with Rachel following with a smile on her lips as she watched her sister-in-law and daughter interact.

"Yeah! We went to da beach and builded a sand castle!" Gabi said proudly, "And me and mommy put daddy in da sand!"

Santana chuckled and stepped outside to greet her brother, "Fun times. I did that with daddy once. He fell asleep on the sand so, I buried him and gave him boobs." She told the girl, putting her down and pecking the top of her head.

Gabi laughed loudly and clapped her hands, "Aunty S'tana, we got you a present. Imma go get it." She informed her aunt before rushing inside, almost knocking down her mother on her way in.

"Hey, babe." Santana said, pecking Puck's cheek and giving him a squeeze, "How are you?"

"Great. Florida was amazing. It was nice to get away for a while." Puck said as he watched the grill and turned over the chops, "Rach got burnt, though."

"Ouch. Where?" Santana asked, throwing her arm over Rachel's shoulders and pecking her temple.

"My back. I couldn't go anywhere without wincing for two days. Thank god I was burnt on our first day there or else our holiday would've been crap." Rachel replied with a chuckle as she handed her husband a beer.

"Thanks, hon." Puck said, opening the beer bottle and taking a huge gulp.

"Aunty S'tana!" Called a little voice from inside before Gabi's tiny form came racing outside with two presents in her tiny arms.

"Oh, someone wants your attention." Rachel smiled as she craned her neck to watch her daughter run up to Santana as the woman knelt down to her level.

"You gots ta open them. This one's from me and this one's from mommy and daddy." Gabi told her, handing her the presents as she told her who they were from.

"Thank you, schnookums." Santana said, pecking the four year old's nose before hoisting her up and sitting down at the outside table, placing her niece in the chair next to her, "Okay, I'll save the best for last and open mommy and daddy's first."

"Okay!" Gabi smiled widely and watched as Santana opened her first present, revealing a t-shirt with the words _# how 'bout no_ printed on it. She chuckled and smiled at her brother and his wife.

"Thank you, guys. I love it. 'How 'bout no'. I always used to say that when I was a teenager." She told Gabi who's eyes shone in excitement at the information.

"Wow. How 'bout no." Gabi said, smiling in pride as Santana, Puck and Rachel chuckled, "Okay, now my present."

Santana folded the wrapping paper and placed it under her now folded shirt before lifting Gabi's present and shaking it. Gabi giggled and covered her mouth with her hands.

"It's a time machine, I know it." Santana humored the young girl with a smile as she tore off the wrapping revealing a brand new Gucci purse. She gasped, "Oh, my god. This is genuine Gucci. Gabi, how'd you know I needed a new purse?"

"I got a good brain." Gabi told the woman who smiled out a chuckle and gawked at the purse.

"This is so beautiful, babe, thank you. I love it." Santana said, leaning in and pecking Gabi's cheek, wrapping her arm around the girl's neck and giving her a gentle hug. She then pulled away and faced Rachel and Puck mouthing 'thank you so much' and watching them nod with smiles, "Okay, baby girl, are you gonna help me move all my stuff from my old purse to this one?"

"Yeah!" Gabi said, throwing her hands into the air and smiling a toothless smile. Her two front teeth were missing and Santana made a note to take a picture for her Facebook wall.

The two girls began to remove all of Santana's purse items out of her old purse and place it on the table, "You can have this purse if you want." She told Gabi who's eyes widened as she smiled a face splitting grin.

"Yes please, aunty S'tana!" She squealed and Santana smiled widely at the sound, handing the young girl her old purse and watching her squeak in excitement and race back inside to put her teddies and kiddies make-up in it, "Thank you!" She yelled from the stairs as she ran up them to her room.

Santana snickered as she watched her niece disappear up the stairs, turning back to the married couple and shaking her head, "You really shouldn't have done this, you guys. It's way too much." She told them.

"San, we forgot to give you your Christmas present. We saw that and Rach remembered you needed a new one so, we got it for you." Puck said as he turned the meat over again and cleared his throat, "The shirt was just a funny we thought you'd like."

"I do like it. I love it. It's hilarious."

"So, anything changed since we left between you and Brittany?" Rachel asked and Santana frowned, shaking her head.

"Nah. We're just friends." She told the couple as Rachel took Gabi's seat and reached for the wine in the center of the table. She poured two glasses and handed one to Santana.

"So, you don't have _romantic_ feelings for her, then?" She asked curiously and watched as Santana forced a shake of her head. She hummed and sipped her wine, "Alright. I believe you... for now."

Santana smiled and began to put all of her stuff in her new purse, slinging it over the back of the chair when she was done and lifting her wine to her lips, sipping it and looking at the liquid, "Lambrusco?" She asked.

"Yeah. We got it in Florida." Rachel told her as Puck continued to cook the meat while the gravy, mashed potatoes and vegetables sat in the kitchen in the oven to stay warm, "God, Gabi was so excited to see you she practically wet herself when she saw your car pull up in the driveway."

Santana smiled and let out a laugh, "She's adorable. I missed her so much. I didn't actually realize how much time we spend together until you guys left." She told the couple as she swirled her wine in the glass before sipping it again.

As soon as dinner was ready, the four of them sat around the dining table and ate. Gabi was telling stories about her adventures at the beach with Blinky, her imaginary friend while Santana listened intently as she ate a fork full of mashed potatoes covered in delicious gravy. Together, Rachel and Puck were practically Gordon Ramsey. Whenever they hosted dinner parties or barbecues, the food never failed to be absolutely exquisite. Rachel could make brussel sprouts taste like heaven.

"Rach, these potatoes are amazing." Santana commented as Gabi chewed on a large bite of her pork chop. She chewed for a while before swallowing and sipping her drink.

"Thanks, San."

Gabi swallowed her milk before continuing to tell her story about how her and Blinky swam with dolphins. The dinner was a fun time for all four of them and as soon as Santana had tucked Gabi into bed and read her a bedtime story, she said her goodbyes and drove home.

In a completely different apartment, Brittany lay awake thinking about Santana. She was completely smitten with the woman and Santana had no idea. She'd brush off Brittany's attempts at flirting and she'd ignore Brittany's obvious displays of affection on their Friday movie nights. Brittany didn't understand why the girl was so incredibly stubborn and closed off. There was clearly a reason behind it all and Brittany was determined to find out exactly what that reason was.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Enjoying so far? I'll update PSILY as soon as possible. Leave a review and tell me what you thought? Follow me on tumblr - fucktheduckonthetruck**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had been another month since Brittany and Santana had met and, needing to relieve some stress, Brittany was cycling. She viciously peddled the stationery bike as sweat pooled on her neck and dripped off her bunned up hair. It shone on her brow and dripped off her forehead down her nose.

"You know," she began, turning her head toward her adopted brother, Mike, "This celibacy thing is doing wonders for my body. It's like I'm on this cleanse and my entire being just feels new again."

Mike laughed and cycled along with Brittany, trying to match her pace as she raised the level, "You're not celibate, you're just not getting laid." He chuckled, wiping his forehead as he gripped the heart rate sensors along with his sister and peddled faster.

"Which means that, technically, I'm celibate." Brittany said with a roll of her eyes as she gripped the sensors with sweaty hands and fastened her pace while Mike tried to keep up.

"Santana's still not giving it up, huh?" Mike asked with a cheeky smile as Brittany huffed.

"It's not about her giving it up, it's about her actually acknowledging that she may have feelings for me." She said, raising her cycling level again and wiping a drop of sweat from the tip of her nose, "But, no. No sex yet."

Mike laughed and shook his head as a loud, deep voice boomed a greeting from behind them, "Hey!" Exclaimed Liam Pierce as he approached the two while their heads turned to face him in unison, "My two kids working out together. Better keep up, Mikey, she's smoking you." He said as he patted his son's shoulder and pecked his daughter's sweaty cheek as she gave him a high-five.

Brittany had incredibly strong legs from her cycling days in her teens - she used to compete in cycling races and would almost always finish in the top three. She was fit as a fiddle, "Dad, Britt's literally been cycling for an hour and fifty-two minutes." Mike panted, "I got here ten minutes ago."

"What time did you set it to?" Liam asked Brittany and she sniffed as she buried a sweaty hand in her hair, digging her fingers underneath her messy bun and massaging her head.

"Two hours." She muttered, holding the sensor with one hand as her other rubbed her scalp. Liam nodded, impressed as Brittany raised the level to its limit and gripped the sensors with both hands again.

"What about you, Mikey? How long?" Liam asked, giving his son's shoulder a squeeze.

"Half." The boy replied, struggling to keep up with his sister.

"Half an hour?" Liam asked incredulously before letting out a chuckle, "Better strengthen those legs, my boy, we have the family cycle race in three months and you're participating."

Brittany snorted at the pained expression on Mike's face and she sped up, "Keep up, Mikey. Push yourself." She instructed as her father smiled at their efforts to prepare for the family race and began to walk around the large gym, observing all the people training and working out.

"My legs aren't as strong as yours." Mike said, "I'd kill you in crunches, though."

"Is that right? Well, then let's go, pretty Asian."

* * *

"No, it's not _she comma did_. Who the fuck wrote this?" Brittany grumbled as she edited the two thousand and twenty-seven page book, Arrangements. She'd stayed overtime to finish editing the fourth chapter and her mother had left her the keys to the building.

Her phone buzzed on her desk, bouncing with the vibration.

 _S. J. Lopez: You still at the office?_

Brittany inhaled deeply and replied, running her tongue across her teeth and hitting send.

 _B. S. Pierce: Yeah. Editing that bitch of a book._

She continued correcting the grammar, punctuation and spelling errors in the fourth chapter, sighing at how obvious and Fifty Shades of Grey the mistakes were. It was ridiculous. Her phone buzzed again and Brittany picked it up, reading over the text with a small smile.

 _S. J. Lopez: Jesus. It's eleven-seventeen at night. Have you eaten?_

The woman's concern for her made the blonde's stomach twist up in knots and she happily typed out a reply.

 _B. S. Pierce: Not since twelve this afternoon._

The reply was instant.

 _S. J. Lopez: I'm bringing Burger King._

Brittany smiled and felt a sense of warmth rush through her at the thought that her crush was concerned about her wellbeing. Concerned enough to get dressed out of her pajamas, go to Burger King and have dinner with her in her dimly lit office. Surely Santana's concern meant she had feelings for the blonde however, she would explain her concern by saying: _"You're my best friend, Britt. Of course I'm concerned."_ Which, while sensible in theory, didn't faze Brittany. She had a gut feeling that Santana's concern dove a lot deeper than just friendship.

The elevator doors dinged open and a tired brunette wearing a messy bun, overalls and panda slippers padded onto the ninth floor and toward the light in Brittany's office where the blonde was focusing deeply on her computer screen, glasses perched on her nose and frown in place. Santana tapped her fingers against the glass of the door and pushed it open, Burger King bag in hand as she shut the door and seated herself opposite Brittany.

"Hi, hard worker." She greeted the woman who moved her glasses to her head and smiled tiredly.

"Hey. Thanks for doing this. I was just gonna grab dinner on my way home." She said as Santana handed her a pepsi and began to unpack the bag. She pulled out a large, double whopper with large fries and placed it in front of Brittany, smiling widely as the blonde's stomach spoke to them at the sight.

"Don't be silly. I couldn't sleep anyways." Santana brushed it off, pulling out her nuggets and fries, crumpling up the bag and tossing it into Brittany's trash can.

"Nice shot." Brittany smiled, eating a fry and sipping her pepsi, "I love you so much for doing this right now. I'm sorry I had to take a rain check on our movie night. This book is an editor's nightmare."

"I know. It was missions to read. But the story's good." Santana said, biting into a nugget and chewing as she threw her leg over her knee and leaned into the comfortable chair.

Brittany nodded in agreement and happily opened her burger box, picking the large burger up and biting into it earning a laugh from the woman sitting opposite her, "So gud." She mumbled as she wiped some sauce from the side of her mouth. Santana chuckled and ate the rest of her nugget before sipping on her own pepsi and sighing.

"I'm happy that you're happy." Santana smiled as she lifted another nugget and bit into it.

"Thus us tha best fud eva." Brittany moaned through a mouthfull of her whopper. Santana smiled widely and continued to eat her nuggets, announcing she was full when she'd eaten seven and pushing them towards the almost finished blonde, "T'anks. You full?"

"Uh-huh. Eat up, blondie." Santana said, nibbling on a fry as she gave the rest to Brittany.

The ravenous blonde greedily finished off all of her fries, her entire burger, all of Santana's fries and the five remaining nuggets before chugging down half of her pepsi and letting out a loud belch. Santana laughed and shook her head.

"You're so gross." She whined, picking up her drink as Brittany bashfully excused herself and cleared her throat.

"Sorry. I ate too fast." She mumbled as she moved her glasses back to her nose and looked back at her computer screen, "You're great, you know."

"I know." Santana smiled a cheeky smile and Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Wow. Listen to this: _He pulled her comma close and caressed her full stop cheek before kissung the tipe of her nose and comma givung it a small bite._ " Brittany read from the text and huffed, correcting it and shaking her head, "Did this guy not finish school or...?"

"Nope. Dropped out in the ninth grade." Santana told her as she chewed on her straw, "He can write but, he's not so good with the spelling and punctuation."

"Definitely not. And this book is so damn long. It's gonna take me months to edit the whole thing." Brittany complained and Santana pouted in sympathy.

"At least tomorrow's Saturday. You can sleep in and you don't have sit behind a computer all day editing other people's crap." Santana offered, watching Brittany contemplate her words.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you busy tomorrow?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm taking my niece to the aquarium." Santana said, "If you're not busy you can come along. I'm sure she'd love you."

"Yeah, alright. Great. Sounds good. I'll meet the two of you there."

* * *

"Aunty Britt'ny! Look! Look at the shark!" Gabi squealed as she clutched onto Brittany's hand and dragged her toward the large window displaying large sharks swiming around in their tank. She pressed her face up against the glass and Brittany smiled at her adorable antics while Santana chuckled and leaned down, pecking Gabi's cheek lovingly, "Wow! Tha's a big fishy!"

"Yeah, it is pretty big, huh?" Brittany mused, "Have you seen how big their teeth are?"

Santana smiled as she watched the two converse, "Uh-uh." Gabi shook her head, "How big?"

"Humungus!" Brittany exclaimed, stretching her arms out and widening her eyes. Gabi giggled and tugged on her hand again, dragging her to the other end of the glass window to see the biggest shark swim around the tank.

"Tha' one gots big teeth, huh?" She asked with a curious look and Brittany nodded.

"Yep. That one's teeth are probably huge."

"Gabi, you wanna go see the penguins?" Santana asked from behind the two girls. Gabi swung 'round and her eyes widened excitedly.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together before rejoining her small hand with Brittany's bigger one and taking Santana's hand in her other as they walked toward the penguin exhibit.

As they entered the penguin section of the aquarium, Gabi gasped in awe at all the black and white birds either bathing themselves or waddling around on the rocks.

"Aunty S'tana, look at the birdy. He looks like Happy Feet." Gabi squealed, pointing at a baby penguin and giggling happily. Brittany hovered close behind Santana and rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"She's so adorable. She gets so excited about everything." She mumbled into Santana's ear and the brunette subtly shivered at the feeling of Brittany's hot breath enveloping her ear.

"Mm." She hummed as she watched her niece attempt to read the information on the penguins, pressing her index finger to her chin as her tiny brows furrowed in concentration, "She's just like her mother. And she has an amazing singing voice for a four year old."

"Really? I'd love to hear her sing sometime." Brittany whispered, eyes on Santana's flushing tan cheek as she played with the hem of the woman's shirt, "I'd also love to hear _you_ sing. I'm sure you're great."

Santana smiled and bit her lip, "Well, I- Whoa! Gabi, don't climb in there, sweetheart, you're not allowed to touch them." She said, moving away from Brittany and rushing to her niece who was currently trying to climb over the large rock separating them from the penguins. Santana lifted Gabi into her arms and moved back toward Brittany, "They bite, babe." She told the girl who pouted and gave her aunt a nod.

"Sorry, Aunty S'tana. I just wanted to make Happy Feet dance." Gabi said and Brittany smiled, brushing a stray strand of brown hair from the girl's face.

"I don't think these penguins have very happy feet." She told the girl gently and watched her nod in understanding.

"Can we go get food? I hungry." Gabi told her aunt who smiled and pecked her cheek, putting her down and taking her hand.

"Let's go grab lunch and then we'll get Gabi a stuffed animal from the gift shop." Santana said, allowing the young girl to forget about the penguins and excitedly begin to chatter away about what stuffed animal she wanted to get.

As soon as they were seated at a table in a restaurant, Gabi ordered drinks for everyone and gave the waitress a thumbs up as she smiled and left the table. Evidently Gabi had ordered each of them a chocolate milkshake.

"Did you see that nemo blow the bubbles?" Gabi asked with wide eyes as she knelt in her chair and placed her palms flat against the table, "It was so cute!"

Brittany and Santana chuckled in unison before Brittany gave the waitress a smile in thanks as the girl placed their chocolate milkshakes down in front of them and took their food orders from Gabi.

"And the oktahpussy." Gabi nodded, proud with her pronunciation.

"Octopus." Santana corrected with a bubbling laugh, "Don't say that in front of your parents."

When Brittany heard the tiny brunette's pronunciation of octopus she almost choked on her milkshake in laughter. She'd never heard a four year old say 'pussy' in her life.

"Yes. Good plan." Gabi agreed, giving her aunt a thumbs up before standing on her chair, "Can I go play?"

"Of course. Just be careful." Santana warned as Gabi climbed off her chair and moved to the playroom.

"Aw, man, I can't wait to have kids." Brittany thought out loud with a smile.

"Really?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. You don't want kids?"

"It's not that I don't want kids - I definitely do - but, I'm twenty-two so, I'm not thinking about that just yet." Santana replied as she twirled her straw around her fingers.

"Ah. Well, I'm twenty-five but, I've been thinking about that since I was seventeen."

"Why am I not surprised?" Santana teased, "Ugh, god, I have to go into work tomorrow to pick up Shelby's goddamn glasses."

"She's making you pick up her glasses?"

"Yeah. It's my job; I'm her assistant. Picking up her glasses is... assisting her, I guess." Santana huffed and sipped her milkshake.

"Well, my mom mentioned you at dinner the last month - I forgot to tell you." Brittany said, watching Santana's interest spark, "Apparently she wants Shelby to promote you. She said when she was visiting the ninth floor she bumped into you?"

"Oh! Yeah. Last year. I was working on... something. And she just so happened to see what I was working on. She seemed impressed." Santana said.

"How come you never told me you write?" Brittany asked earning a bashful smile.

"Well, if I had told you, you would've wanted to read my work and the first time somebody read my work, they threw it out the window." Santana informed her earning a gasp.

"What?! Bitches." Brittany said earning a soft laugh, "Well, when you're ready, I'd like to read your work."

A sigh, "Alright." Santana said, "I'll let you know."

"Great."

* * *

"... _I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be._ " Santana read as she watched Gabi fall asleep, perfectly tucked in to her snug big girl bed. She closed the book and kissed her niece's cheek before standing up and putting the book back in the book shelf, "Goodnight, beautiful girl. Sleep tight and sweet dreams with the angels and the fairies."

And with that, Santana shut off the light and quietly left the room, moving back downstairs and toward the living room.

"...mechanical engineer." She heard Puck say as she turned the corner and walked into the cozy yet spacious living room to join her sister-in-law, her brother and Brittany.

The blonde had agreed to meet Gabi's "mommy and daddy" and the little brunette introduced her happily before dinner. Brittany was invited to join them and was then subtly grilled by Rachel about her relationship with Santana. And, after a delicious dinner of pork, crackling, roast potatoes and carrots, Brittany continually thanked the chef's for the amazing meal.

Currently they were seated in the living room conversing over their jobs when Santana walked in and took a seat next to Rachel.

"Rach is a director. She's working on a movie right now." Puck said, sipping his coffee as Brittany pulled an impressed expression.

"That's awesome. Would I have seen anything else you've directed?" She asked and Rachel nodded.

"Perhaps. I directed The Gentleman. It won eleven Oscars."

"You directed The Gentleman? That's my favorite movie." Brittany told her, "Wow. I know the person who directed my favorite movie, this is crazy. Would you sign my hand?"

Rachel, Puck and Santana laughed as Rachel picked up the lone pen laying on the coffee table and signed Brittany's hand.

The four adults talked for hours until Santana finally ended the conversation by saying she had to head into work the next day. Brittany nodded and the two of them left but not before Rachel shoved the rest of the roast potatoes into Brittany's hands in a tupperware. The blonde smiled widely and pecked the small woman's cheek before getting into her car after hugging Santana goodnight and leaving.

"That woman is smitten with San." Rachel muttered as she watched Brittany pull out of the driveway followed by Santana, "I bet San'll crack in two months and sleep with her."

"I'll take that bet. I know my sister. Hundred dollars says it takes a year." Puck smirked and Rachel smiled, waving at Santana as she drove off.

"You're on."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate them greatly. Also, to the guest who complained it was G!P Brittany - which I have a feeling is the same person that complained in ALDLL - it's in the summary that it's G!P Brittany so, if you don't like it, don't fucking read it. And, also, don't open the story just to complain if you hate G!P Brittany. Jesus.**

 **Thanks to the rest of you for your lovely reviews! Keep 'em coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Ma," Brittany drawled as herself and her mother walked out of the eleventh store they'd been in that day, "I'm hungry."

"Brittany, you're always hungry." Piper said as she tucked a receipt in her wallet and tucked it back in her purse three weeks later. Brittany huffed and adjusted her knitted beanie, tucking her hands into her jean pockets and following her mother to another store, "I just have to find that book."

"Maaaaa." Brittany whined, "We're not gonna find it."

Piper shook her head with a sigh as they walked into an old bookstore and Piper breathed in the smell of old books with a smile, "Oh, look. There's Santana." She said, pointing to one of the shelves where Santana stood with a tall, muscular man with dark eyes, dark, greying hair and a defined jaw.

"Mom, don't." Brittany warned.

"Santana!" Piper exclaimed, giving the girl a wave as she dragged her daughter toward them.

"Hi, Mrs Pierce." Santana said with a smile, "This is my father, Travis. Dad, this is Piper Pierce. She owns the publishing house I work for."

"Travis Lopez." Piper said, shaking the man's hand with a smile, "Funny enough, Brittany and I are here looking for your first book."

"Ah." Travis said, shaking Brittany's hand as well with a smile, "They have all of my books here."

"Oh, brilliant!" Piper said cheerily, following Travis to the shelf with his books, leaving Santana and Brittany alone.

"Hey. Sorry about my mom. She gets really excited about authors and books." Brittany said awkwardly earning a smile.

"Well, I'm not surprised. She owns a publishing house." Santana said as she continued to browse the shelf.

"What are you looking for?" Brittany asked.

"Uh, Moby Dick." Santana said, sniffing as she pulled it off the shelf, "I love this book."

"Yeah?" Brittany asked, "I read it in high school. Pretty good."

"It is. But I want the first edition. I can't find it anywhere. My dad and I were just at a book auction and it wasn't being sold." Santana said, putting the book back on the shelf and sighing as she ran her hand through her hair, mesmerising Brittany with the action.

"That sucks." Brittany huffed, "I'm just with my mom because she promised me food."

Santana laughed and shook her head, "Of course." She said with a snort, "My dad and I were just about to head to lunch. Maybe you and your mom could join us."

"Oh, my god, I love you." Brittany sighed in relief and Santana beamed.

"Great. As soon as your mom has her book we can go. Papi!" Santana called as her father and Brittany's mother approached them. Piper had a large book in her hands with the title "The Gentleman". Brittany frowned.

"Your dad wrote the book on my favorite movie?"

"Yeah." Santana said with a nod.

"Oh, my god. I gotta read that book." Brittany said, moving toward Travis and shaking his hand vigorously, "Ma, how come you never told me the book you were looking for was The Gentleman?"

"Because you kept going on about lunch."

"Mr Lopez, I'm a huge fan of the movie on your book." Brittany said, "Mom, are you gonna let me read that or do I need to get my own copy?"

"You'll need to get your own. This is for my shelf." Piper said and Brittany sighed, moving the way the two parents came and searching the shelf before pulling off the last copy of The Gentleman and marching to the counter to pay.

As soon as the foursome had the books they were looking for - minus Santana - they went to lunch, Brittany gawking over Santana the entire meal. Travis and Piper chatted about his books and other great reads and it turned out that they got on like a house on fire. Santana and Brittany thanked god their parents were still married.

* * *

"Who approved that order?" Santana screeched as she stood at her desk on the phone, burying her hand in her hair, "Well, there is no Quinn Fabray in this office." She said before putting her hand over the receiver and whispering to the woman at the desk across from hers, "Get Quinn on the phone."

Brittany smiled as she watched the woman at work, frantically trying to sort out the number of orders for the children's book she'd edited a month before. She found it funny how the woman was talking about her brother's girlfriend who left the publishing house to work for the most popular newspaper in the country.

"Hold on, I'm gonna transfer you to Quinn." Santana sighed, hitting a few numbers on her phone and slamming it down again, grumbling in annoyance as she lifted her purse and pushed in her chair, "T, I'm going to lunch. I'll see you in a hour."

"Alrighty." Tina hummed as she filled out order forms. Santana approached Brittany with a relieved smile.

"Hi." She sighed as they walked toward the elevators.

"Hey." Brittany chirped, "Having a fun day?"

"Ugh, god, no." Santana said, hitting the elevator button and gripping her purse handle, "Fucking book orders are driving me crazy. I love Quinn but, the woman marched to the beat of her own drum."

"I know. She's dating my brother." Brittany smiled as they walked into the elevator. Brittany hit the lobby button and watched the doors close.

"Mike?" Santana asked, "I remember her mentioning a Mike but, I didn't know it was your Mike. Small world."

"Yeah. He works at my dad's gym."

"Your dad has a gym?"

"Yeah, PierceXtreme." Brittany said, "He owns it. Mike's a personal trainer."

"PierceXtreme? That's the most popular gym in the U.S." Santana said, impressed.

"Yeah," Brittany sighed, "My family's pretty successful."

"I'll say." Santana said as she watched the floors descend, "We going to Trend?"

"But of course." Brittany said with a smile as the doors dinged open and the two of them walked out.

"I like you in suspenders." Santana said, observing Brittany's outfit as the blonde simpered, looking pleased with her outfit choice.

"Thanks." She said, hooking her thumbs in her suspenders and snapping them, "I picked them out myself."

"Ah. Well, it's good to know that you can dress yourself."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Lee Evans."

* * *

Brittany's cheeks tinged pink with cold as she cycled through the cool, morning air. On her head she wore her favorite knitted beanie she'd gotten from her mother and on her body she wore simple cycling shorts and a loose t-shirt. Her ipod played in her ears and she bopped her head along with the music as she rode.

In her own apartment, Santana watched as Brittany cycled past, coffee in her hand and a lazy smile on her lips.

"Santana? Santana!" Rachel called from the couch.

"Hm?" Santana hummed, turning to look at Rachel, her smile still in place.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." Santana said, looking back out the window and noticing that Brittany had stopped her bike to change the song on her ipod. Rachel smirked and got up, moving to the window and looking out of it, her eyes catching Brittany.

"You're not looking at nothing, you're gawking over Brittany." She said with a snicker and Santana rolled her eyes as Brittany cycled on and out of their view. She moved to the couch and sat down, leaning back and throwing her leg over the other. Rachel joined her and picked up her coffee, "When are you gonna admit that you have feelings for her?"

"Nothing but friendly feelings." Santana denied deliberately earning a huff from Rachel.

"Romantic feelings." Rachel corrected. Santana sighed and licked her lips.

"I can't, Rach."

"Why not?" Rachel whined, "You guys would be so cute together."

"Do you not remember what happened last time I admit that I had feelings for someone? We dated for four years and she left." Santana reminded the woman. Realization hit Rachel's features and she looked down into her mug.

"I don't think Brittany's gonna do that."

"We didn't think Natalie would do that and she did." Santana said, "I can't admit anything because it's just gonna make everything real and complicated. It's better if we're just friends, okay?"

"But-"

"Can you drop it?"

Rachel sighed sadly and nodded, "Fine." She said, "Fine, I'll drop it."

* * *

"No, because it's stupid."

"Santana, you aren't sounding very confident about your own writing." Brittany said, opening up the McDonald's bag and taking out the food while Santana sipped her drink two weeks later.

"Well, I'm not." Santana huffed as Brittany handed her her Happy Meal while opening her Big Mac.

"I'm sure your brilliant if your dad's work is anything to go by. I'm a quarter of the way through his book and I can't stop reading it." She told the girl.

"That's the thing, though, Britt. I don't want to be compared to my dad." Santana said, "He's so famous and I feel like, if I let someone read my work, they'll say: _'It's good but not as good as your dad's work.'_ I can't let anyone read it."

Brittany sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mention your dad." She said, lifting her fries, "But, you know me. I think you know me better than anyone. I'm not going to judge your work by comparing you to your dad. You're different people; you have different writing styles. Neither one of you could ever be better than the other."

Santana clenched her jaw and chewed on her straw before sighing and pulling a manuscript out of her purse, handing it to Brittany, "Promise you won't compare it to The Gentleman?"

"I promise." Brittany assured her, taking the manuscript and smiling victoriously, "Now, eat up, the movie's starting."

The two woman ate the rest of their food, throwing away the packaging before cuddling on the couch as The Gentleman played on the television. As one of the most romantic scenes in the movie played, Brittany turned her head to look at Santana. The light from the TV shone on her face and she smiled as the two lovers on the screen danced around an empty ballroom. Brittany couldn't help herself. She leaned in slowly and placed a soft, lingering kiss to the corner of Santana's mouth.

Santana turned her head to face the woman and looked deeply into her eyes, "Hi." She whispered. Brittany smiled softly.

"Hi." She replied, nudging Santana's nose with her own before leaning in to kiss the woman. Only to have her turn her head back to the TV and continue watching the movie.

Brittany sighed, defeated as she focused her attention back on the movie, licking her dry lips and clenching her jaw in disappointment.

She still couldn't understand the brunette's closed off behaviour. She knew; she just knew Santana had feelings for her. She knew it in her gut and in her heart and why the brunette wouldn't just let herself go was the one thing that puzzled her the most. It puzzled her so much that she frowned in confusion when she thought about it as if she was reading over the most difficult equation in the world. It freaked her out in the best and worst ways. The good thing was that she could take her time trying to win Santana over however, the bad thing was that she was losing patience.

Her eyes began to water and she blinked the tears away as the scariest thought ever to enter her brain slapped her through the face: she was in love. And there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Santana lit a smoke, arms folded as she stood on her apartment's balcony with her arms wrapped around her as winter approached. She hardly smoked, only when she was utterly and completely confused. She was torn. She was absolutely torn between one thing or the other. She could either admit that she was falling for Brittany and watch their possible relationship unfold or she could keep her feelings to herself and keep her heart safe from being broken again.

Santana loved Natalie madly. She fell deep when she first kissed the girl at a party and they wound up sleeping together that night. After that she was in complete bliss for four years before Natalie sent her a text reading _'We're done.'_ and left without saying goodbye. That was two years ago and she could still remember how broken she was. All of her brokenness rushed back to her when she realized she had feelings for Brittany. The hurt, the pain, how she cried herself to sleep every night for three weeks, how she slept with countless women to try and settle the ache in her chest. She felt it all again when Brittany came into her life as she elbowed her in the crotch.

Sucking on the end of her cigarette and inhaling the smoke she sighed and shut her eyes. She couldn't let herself feel all over again. She'd spent two years not feeling anything and now, at twenty-two, it was all she could do to keep her feelings in check. And when Brittany had kissed her last week and almost got her lips, she struggled even harder to not admit everything she was feeling and give herself to the charming blonde.

"Fuck." She exhaled as smoke drifted out of her mouth and disappeared into the cold evening air. She watched it go and realized that could be her if she let herself be with Brittany; her entire soul could disappear before her eyes. And she couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let herself be with Brittany. She absolutely wouldn't. Couldn't.

She wouldn't and couldn't.

Until three weeks later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After another week of utter confusion and a ridiculous amount of relieving herself, Brittany huffed and continued cooking dinner with her mother as she bounced on her toes and cut a carrot.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Piper asked as she cooked the mince for her spaghetti.

"Nothing, ma, it's just Santana." Brittany replied with a sigh, putting the cut up carrots in a bowl and rubbing her nose as she began to cut mushrooms.

"What about Santana?" Piper asked, pouring sauce into the mince before Brittany poured the carrots in.

"I... like her." Brittany admit.

"I know." Piper told her daughter, mixing the mince with the carrots and the sauce.

"You know? How did you know?" Brittany asked incredulously.

"Oh, please. The way you go on and on about her, it's like you're in love with the girl and wanna marry her on the spot." Piper chuckled as Brittany put the mushrooms in with the mince as the water for the pasta came to a boil and she poured the pasta in.

Brittany sighed, "Well, I... I am in love with her."

"So, what's the problem?"

"It's just... I know she likes me too but, she won't admit it. She keeps on mentioning how we're just friends." Brittany groaned, leaning against the counter. Piper sighed in sympathy for her daughter.

"I know what that's like. Your father was the same. It was all because of some hussy that broke his heart when he was seventeen." She told Brittany who frowned and listened intently, "Chances are it's the same thing happening with Santana. However, she's a lovely girl so, if you do manage to break down her brick wall, you shouldn't let her go."

"I know." Brittany sighed with a nod, "I just don't know how."

* * *

"Gabi, be careful sweetie." Santana instructed as she sat at Puck and Rachel's house with her feet in the pool, watching her niece swim six days later, "Your floaty might slip off."

Gabi had always been terribly afraid of swimming without her floaty after an incident at the beach that had her tumbling under a large, monster wave - three to be exact.

"Okay!" Gabi exclaimed with a smile as her two big teeth poked through her gums. Puck was seated next to his sister at the steps of the pool while Rachel lounged in the sun, tanning, "Aunty S'tana, how come Aunty Brittn'y couldn't come swim with us?"

"She had to work today, babe. She's editing a really long book and wanted to catch up." Santana answered, propping her sunglasses on her head as the sun moved behind them.

"You love Aunty Brittn'y, huh?" Gabi asked in all her four year old innocence. Santana gulped and inhaled a deep breath. She could never and would never lie to her niece. However, she couldn't admit to her feelings either so, she settled for smiling at the young girl and stepping out of the pool, moving to a lounger and lying on it, "Daddy, look how I can swim!" Gabi exclaimed and her father smiled proudly as she paddled to the deep end and hung onto the wall before paddling back to him and hanging onto his knees, "Come swim!"

"Alright, baby girl." Puck said, taking off his shirt and taking a running leap into the pool earning wild laughter from his daughter, "You know, Gabs, I used to clean pools."

Rachel caught Puck's eye and raised her eyebrow at him, warning him not to tell their daughter stories of his pool cleaning days. Santana smiled and turned her head toward Rachel with a sniff.

"San, I don't know how you're doing it." Rachel muttered, lifting her one knee and looking at her sister-in-law.

"How I'm doing what?"

"How you're keeping all those feelings bottled up. It's not healthy." Rachel replied as she rested her one arm behind her head.

"Rach... I can't do anything else about it, alright?" Santana sighed.

"Alright but, you're only hurting yourself." Rachel told her and that one sentence made her think. She turned her head back to its previous position and licked her lips. _Only hurting yourself._ She figured, after about twenty minutes of thinking it through, it was true. She really was hurting herself by not going for it with Brittany.

And, with that, she came to the conclusion that, if the blonde were to ever ask her out, she'd tentatively say yes. She knew how she'd feel if it turned into a relationship and ended but, she was falling in love again after two years of absolute, ridiculous loneliness.

"You have a point, I guess." Santana sighed.

"So, you admit it, then? You're in love with Brittany?"

"No, I'm not in love with her. I just... like her as more than a friend, alright?" Santana huffed and Rachel smiled, proud of herself.

"Rachel, one. Santana, zero."

* * *

It happened the next day.

Santana's phone began to ring and she picked it up, expecting it to be Brittany however, instead, it was a man, "Who is this?" She asked, "And why do you have Brittany's phone?"

" _Uh, it's Mike, Britt's brother._ "

"Oh, right. Hi. Is everything okay?" Santana asked, lifting up her plate from her early dinner and walking to the kitchen.

" _Kind of. There was an accident._ " Mike told her and she dropped her plate with shaky hands, watching it shatter on the kitchen floor. She moved to the living room and grabbed her car keys and her purse, already on her way out the door, " _It's nothing too serious. She fell off her bike and two layers of skin on her calf came off. She fell on a shard of glass and it sliced her under her knee. She's getting stitches. We're at the hospital in the emergency room and she asked me to call you._ "

"I'm on my way." Santana said, racing down the stairs in her apartment building and rushing out the door into the parking lot, "Thanks for calling, Mike. I'll be there in five minutes."

" _Great. I'll let her know._ " Mike said before Santana hung up and climbed into her car, revving the engine and pulling out of her spot with vigor, speeding to the hospital and running all the red lights on the way.

As soon as she arrived, she slammed her car door shut and locked it before racing inside at lightning speed and immediately seeing a tall Asian man at the door. He smiled at her and waved. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Wow, when you say five minutes, you don't mess around." Mike said with a chuckle, "She's inside. The surgeon's almost done with her stitches."

"How many does she need?" Santana asked as she followed Mike inside.

"Eleven." Mike informed her and she nodded, "There she is. We have to wait here until he's done. Also, can you take Britt home? I need to run an important errand."

Santana nodded, "Of course." She said, "It's nice to meet you, by the way."

"You too." Mike smiled warmly as the surgeon finished off Brittany's stitches and called them over. They approached the two and Santana immediately pecked the back of Brittany's head before the blonde turned over and lay on her back, "Alright, Bee, I gotta get going. Santana's going to take you home, okay?"

Brittany smiled and nodded as the surgeon wrapped her cut in a bandage, "Bye, Mikey." She said with a small wave as her brother patted her foot and left, "Hey, San."

"Hi. Jesus, you scared me." She admit to the blonde earning a wide smile.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said genuinely, "I've been reading your book."

"You have?"

"Yeah. You're very, very good. It's such a page turner." Brittany said, "You should give it to Shelby. She's sure to publish it."

Santana chuckled and shook her head, "I think you're just in a state of shock from your fall." She said as the surgeon put a second skin over Brittany's graze before telling her she could go.

Santana helped Brittany to the car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot, driving toward the blonde's apartment. She helped Brittany inside and led her to her bedroom, pulling out a t-shirt for the blonde to wear to bed, knowing she slept in her briefs. She left the blonde to change before moving back into the bedroom and helping her into bed.

"I'm gonna stay with you tonight. You can barely walk properly." Santana said, climbing into the bed next to Brittany after stepping on a piece of random holly from the Christmas party the year before that she remembered was stuck in Brittany's hair, already in her sweats, and shutting off the light, "Goodnight, Britt."

"Goodnight, San. Thank you for everything." Brittany said, turning on her side as her calf throbbed with the lost layers of skin and the hideous cut behind her knee, "Can we cuddle?" She mumbled as the pain pills began to sink in.

"Sure, Britt. Whatever you want." Santana hummed, scooting closer to the blonde and letting the woman spoon her, "I'll see you in the morning."

Brittany took a sleepy chance and gave Santana's shoulder a wet kiss as she snaked her arms around a thin, tan waist and rested her head against Santana's, "See you in the morning."

Santana inhaled a deep breath and rolled over in Brittany's arms, searing their lips together in passion. Brittany gasped in surprise before kissing Santana back with just as much passion as the brunette. Her hand slipped up the back of Santana's shirt and tickled her back gently as Santana licked her upper lip and painted the roof of her mouth with a velvety tongue.

Brittany managed to move herself on top of Santana, lying between spread legs as her appendage began to harden. Santana moaned at the feeling of the growing erection pressed against her bare stomach as her shirt hiked up to her underboob. Brittany managed to carefully slip off her briefs and shirt before gently undressing Santana, pulling their cores together and hissing in pleasure at the wet feeling rubbing against her fully erect member.

"San," she whispered as she pressed kisses to the woman's neck, rubbing her shaft through wet folds, "Santana..."

"I want you, Britt." Santana muttered through a moan as the head of Brittany's impressive length hit her clit. Brittany adjusted her hips through deep breaths and slowly slid into Santana, letting her mouth fall open at the warmth she found.

"Ah." She grunted before pushing in deeper as she felt Santana adjust to her size. Santana deeply moaned as she gripped the sheets while Brittany placed wet kisses to her bare shoulder, hovering over her as her length was pushed deeper until Brittany felt Santana's folds hit the base.

"Oh, jesus." Santana panted as Brittany pulled out and back in. Together they began a beautiful rhythm, rocking together as Santana's arousal smeared against Brittany's lower stomach and shaft. The blonde panted into the brunette's neck as she thrust in deeper, her entire being filling with warmth at the feeling of finally being able to claim Santana.

They moaned in synchronicity and Santana clawed at Brittany's muscular back when the blonde finished deep inside of her, pushing her over the edge as well. Brittany let a tear slip before joining their lips, utterly content to stay inside of Santana all night, making love to her until the sun came up.

"Britt." Santana whispered into the kiss, cupping Brittany's cheeks.

"Je t'aime mon ange." Brittany whispered back, kissing her deeply and with so much love. Santana had no idea what her words meant but, she felt her heart swell at the sound of them leaving the woman's lips.

Brittany turned Santana over and pushed slowly back into her, resting on her back and sneaking her arms under Santana's body, clinging onto her shoulders as she thrust into her again, slower and lazier than the last time, pressing soft, wet kisses to the back of Santana's neck. The latina moaned into the pillow as she felt her lower stomach coil yet again while Brittany continued to gently nudge into her with a heart full of affection and kisses full of love.

When they came again, it was in unison, both moaning softly into each other as they rode out their climaxes. Santana gripped Brittany's hand as it rested on her shoulder and mumbled something that went unheard by the heavily breathing blonde.

When they fell asleep later that night, it was in each other's arms, breathing deeply and sleeping soundly as Brittany held the brunette close ot her chest while her heart banged against her rib cage as they slept.

Brittany had finally broken down Santana's brick wall... or so she thought. Little did either of them know, a huge surprise awaited them nine weeks later which was currently, as they slept soundly, beginning to blossom inside of Santana.

 _Little did they know_ , their lives had just changed for the better.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I love them all. Keep them coming. Any thoughts on this chapter? I'd love to read them. Also, everyone knows Brittany has a penis.**

 **A challenge, if you will, my sister told me that I suck and could never get a hundred followers on tumblr... help me out, guys, and I'll answer any juicy spoiler questions on my stories that you'd like to know if you hit me up with a message. I'm also taking ABSOLUTELY ALL AND ANY prompts for A Long Deep Leisurely Lunch (ALDLL) so, get prompting and your prompt will definitely appear in ALDLL at some point. Prompt me in a review, a PM or on tumblr.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Waking up the next morning left Brittany terribly disappointed. She woke up to an empty bed and an empty apartment with only a note on her bedside table reading:

 _I'm sorry. I had to be at work early._

 _\- Santana._

She grumbled and carefully got out of bed, trudging to the bathroom and turning on the shower before gently removing her bandage and climbing in. She hissed as the hot water hit her cut and she squeezed her eyes shut, willing the searing pain to subside. After washing herself, massaging shampoo and conditioner into her hair and throwing her fist into the wall, Brittany got out of the shower and carefully wrapped a towel around herself, moving back to her room and wrapping her cut in a bandage before getting ready for work and leaving the apartment.

She stormed angrily onto the eighth floor, marching to her office in a fit of rage. After a night of passion, love and honesty, Santana didn't even have the decency to wake her up and say goodbye - she just left a damn note. She'd finally managed to break Santana's walls down and she'd gone and just built them right back up again.

She threw open her office door and slammed it shut, watching as the glass shattered and she let out a frustrated yell before yanking her phone into her hand and dialing the number of the people that fitted the doors in. They arrived in the afternoon and fitted in a new door. Brittany was still fuming.

* * *

"Rach!" Santana shrieked in panic as she barged into her brother's house and raced into the kitchen, "Rachel, I need to talk to you."

"What is it, hon?" Rachel asked as she prepared Gabi's lunch for preschool the next day while Puck sat at the island and drank a glass of warm milk.

"Last night." Santana said in a panicked voice, "I slept with Brittany."

Rachel gasped and Puck sighed as he pulled two fifty dollar bills from his wallet, handing them to his wife, "Thank you." She sang as Santana gave them a puzzled look, "That's two months exactly."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm a hundred dollas richer, baby." Rachel said earning a chuckle from her husband as she waved the fifty dollar bills in the air.

"You two were betting on when I'd sleep with Brittany?"

"Yep." Puck confirmed.

"Are you kidding me?" Santana asked incredulously.

"No, we really made a bet."

"Noah, hush. You said you needed to talk, what's up? Why are you so weird and panicky?" Rachel asked, packing Gabi's sandwich in her lunch tin.

"I slept with Brittany." Santana repeated.

"Yeah, you already said that. I think it's great!" Rachel exclaimed and Puck nodded in agreement as he sipped his milk.

"I don't know what to do." Santana whined.

"You'll know what to do. Just give it time."

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Santana was dodging Brittany's calls, replying shortly to her texts and always seemed to be out when Brittany visited her apartment. Brittany had moved from her stage of anger to sadness. She missed her best friend. She missed their Friday movie nights. She missed making her laugh with stupid jokes and looking at the one smile that warmed her chest. She missed hugging the girl. She missed Santana.

So, on a Saturday night when Santana was visiting Gabi, Brittany picked the lock to the woman's apartment and walked inside, shutting and locking the door behind her before moving to the couch and sitting down as she plonked Santana's manuscript on the coffee table. She was determined to see Santana no matter what. No matter if she yelled. No matter if Brittany got slapped through the face. No matter if Brittany got kicked in the groin. No matter what, she was determined. And nothing was stopping her.

And, four hours later, Santana returned home and walked inside only to be met with a sad blonde on her couch. However, the yelling never came. Santana didn't yell, she didn't get violent, she didn't kick Brittany out. All she did was put her purse down and seat herself next to the blonde.

Brittany was on the verge of tears as Santana kept her distance and she inhaled a shaky breath, "I love you." She whispered and Santana frowned in pain at the woman's words, staring down at her hands as they fiddled with each other in her lap.

"Brittany," Santana said, "I know what happens next."

"Which is?" Brittany asked, wiping a tear from her cheek and avoiding eye contact with Santana.

"You're gonna leave. We'll get together and then you'll leave." Santana said, swallowing hard as she continued, "I can't lose you too."

"Too? Who else have you lost?"

Santana gulped down her tears and licked her lips as she stared at the ground, "Her name was Natalie. We slept together at a party and I fell for her. I was so, so in love. We were together for four years before she ended things with me in a text and left. I was broken. I couldn't breathe, I cried myself to sleep for weeks... and, if we stay friends, I won't have to go through that again." She told Brittany who frowned, sad and confused.

"But, I'm not gonna leave you, I love you."

"That's what Natalie said and she left."

"Yeah, but I'm not Natalie!" The blonde snapped, finally looking at the brunette as the girl looked up at her in fright at her outburst, "I'm Brittany. And I know for a fact that I love you more than Natalie ever did." She assured the woman desperately before sighing and wiping her tears, "But, if time's what you need, I'll give you time." With that, she stood and moved to the door, pulling it open and looking back at Santana, "Your book is exquisite, by the way." And then she went home.

* * *

A week passed and Santana knocked on Brittany's door with take away and a movie. The blonde opened the door and gave her a light smile before standing aside to let her in. Santana walked inside and turned to face Brittany as she tucked her hands into the pockets of her sweat pants and moved back to the couch.

"I, uh, I brought burgers and Finding Nemo." She said and Brittany nodded. Santans frowned sadly and put the food on the coffee table before putting the movie on and taking a seat next to Brittany with a sigh. The blonde hit play as Santana observed the side of her face, "Britt, I'm sorry." She started, "I just really think it's safer if we're just friends."

Brittany remained silent, eyes focused on the movie as it started. Santana sighed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Britt, could you look at me?" Santana asked and watched as the blonde turned her head to the side and made eye contact with her brown orbs, "Can we be friends? Please?"

Brittany sighed and looked back at the TV, "I'm giving you time to think. Clearly a week wasn't enough." She muttered.

"Brittany, I can't go through all that shit again."

"You know, it's funny. You say you don't want to be compared to your father and yet, here you are, comparing me to Natalie."

Santana was silent. Brittany was right.

* * *

"I'm not saying you're stupid, I'm just saying you're being stupid." Puck said as himself and Santana sat outside at his house watching Gabi play in the yard with their new Staffordshire puppy, Tonks four weeks later, "There's a difference."

"Jesus, Puck, can we just drop it, please?" Santana asked, throwing one leg over the other and sighing in annoyance, "We're just friends and it's not gonna happen again."

"Except it will." Puck argued.

"No, it won't." Santana counteracted with a huff. Puck chewed on his lip.

"But, it will."

"No! It won't!" Santana exclaimed in frustration, banging her hand on the table and earning Gabi's attention. The tiny brunette raced up to her father an aunt with ten week old Tonks following behind her.

"Aunty S'tana, how comes you's angry?" She asked, climbing onto Santana's lap as Tonks was picked up by Puck and placed on his lap, earning strokes down his back.

"I'm not angry, sweetheart. I'm just a little irritated." Santana sighed as she wrapped her arm around Gabi's waist and rested her free hand on the table.

"Why?" A curious Gabi asked.

"No reason. Aunty Brittany and I are just fighting a bit right now." Santana informed her with a soft smile. Gabi frowned in confusion and scratched her head.

"How comes?"

"It's grownup stuff, babe." Santana sighed, "It's complicated."

"Well, you and Aunty Brittn'y love each other so, it mustn't be compi-cated. It isn't compi-cated." Gabi argued.

"Gab-"

"No!" Gabi huffed angrily, leaping off of Santana's lap and stomping her foot, "You and Aunty Brittn'y is stupid!"

Santana watched with teary eyes as Gabi stormed inside and raced upstairs before she began to sob. Santana rested her face in her hands and her shoulders shook with each sob that escaped. Puck rested his hand on her back and gently rubbed it.

"I'm sorry, San."

"God, Gabi's mad at me, Brittany's mad at me... I don't know what to do." Santana sobbed sadly and inhaled a shaky breath.

"You'll know what to do, San." Puck said gently, "Just give it time."

The only time Santana had to figure out her feelings was eight months as hers and Brittany's blossoming life was four weeks along.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry it was so short - my laptop deleted my files and I had to rewrite everything. Grrr. A lot of the reviews said that this story was similar to Part of You, Part of Me. I'm sorry about that but, I've never read it and the similarity wasn't intentional. I'll give it a read, though. Thank you to all of you who pointed that out. Any thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Four more weeks passed and Brittany's stitches were removed while her graze began to heal. Herself and Santana still hadn't resolved anything and the air was tenser than ever. Brittany had finally finished editing Arrangements and was on to the next book which was another children's book. To get away from the horrible feeling she had in Lima, she agreed to attend a book conference in New York.

Santana had quit her job as Shelby's assistant to avoid seeing Brittany and was living off her college fund while she stayed at home, slouched, threw up almost every morning and wrote books and books. After finishing the book Brittany read, she started the sequel and spent all day every weekend writing.

"Santana, would you let me in?!" Rachel called from outside Santana's door earning an eye roll from the jobless, single - unknowingly pregnant - slouch on the sofa. Santana finally stood up and trudged toward the door, unlocking it and pulling it open to reveal Rachel and little Gabi who was holding the stuffed animal Brittany had bought her at the aquarium, hiding behind her mother's leg, "Finally." Rachel sighed.

Santana hadn't seen Gabi in these past four weeks and she missed her niece terribly. The four year old showed her stubborn side and refused to see her aunt until she made up with Brittany. However, Santana was showing her stubborn side as well and refused to make up with Brittany until she saw her niece.

"Hey, Rach." Santana greeted the woman before getting on her haunches and smiling shyly at her niece, "Hi, Gabi. How've you been?"

Gabi didn't answer, "She's come to apologize." Rachel said, palming her daughter's head and rubbing it gently, "Gabi, do you have something to say to Aunty Santana?" Gabi hid herself further behind her mother's leg earning a huff, "Gabriella Maribel Puckerman, apologize to your aunt."

"Sorry for being mean, Aunty S'tana." Came Gabi's small voice from behind Rachel. Santana smiled and found the girl's hand, urging Gabi toward her and snuggling her tiny form with tears in her eyes.

"That's okay, babe. I'm sorry for being stupid." Santana spoke into her niece's hair, "Aunty Brittany's away this week but, when she comes back on Wednesday next week, I'll go see her and make up with her, okay?"

Gabi's tiny arms snaked around Santana's neck and Santana smiled happily, lifting her niece into her arms and burying her nose in the girl's hair, "Good." Gabi squeaked. Rachel smiled and walked inside, shutting the door behind her as Santana held onto Gabi for dear life. Almost as if, if she let the girl go, she'd lose all her courage, "How comes Aunty Brittn'y is away?"

"She's on a work trip. She had to go to New York for a book conference." Santana told the girl, "I've missed the Gabi scent. You smell like mangos."

Gabi giggled as Santana pretended to bite her neck before she flopped back onto the couch and laughed along with her precious niece. Rachel grabbed herself a cup of coffee and made Gabi some cocoa before seating herself in the armchair and sighing happily.

"I'm glad you two made up." She said, "You were both annoying the hell out of me."

Santana and Gabi looked at her in unison with shocked expressions before Gabi spoke, "Mommy, don't be a meanie."

"Yeah, mommy, don't be a meanie." Santana said earning laughs from mother and daughter.

"Aunty S'tana, can we play fishy?" Gabi asked sweetly and Santana nodded.

"Sure, hon, you know where the cards are."

Gabi smiled widely and climbed off of Santana's lap, racing to the woman's bedroom to get the playing cards, "So, you and Brittany? Been a little tense lately?" Rachel asked as she blew on her coffee.

"Yeah, to say the least." Santana sighed, scratching her head.

"Are you really gonna go see her next week or were you just saying that to make Gabi happy?"

"I'd never lie to Gabs." Santana said simply before inhaling a deep breath, "Besides, I'm miserable. I gotta make this right. And I'm getting all bloaty from eating too much ice cream. I miss her."

"You don't look bloa- hang on, how long ago did you two sleep together?" Rachel asked.

"Uh... one, two, three, fo... eight weeks." Santana replied, "Why?"

"Well, when I was pregnant with Gabi, I felt bloaty at seven, eight weeks."

Santana snorted, "I'm not pregnant, Rach." She said, "I'm just fat."

"You can't be sure unless you go to the doctor, babe." Rachel told her with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Alright, I'll go next week Friday. My OB/GYN is on vacation before then." Santana sighed, "Happy?"

Rachel was about to reply when Gabi came waltzing back into the living room with the playing cards, "Let's play fishy!"

* * *

Santana had made an appointment with her OB/GYN for that Friday and was now on her way to Brittany's apartment with all the courage in the world on her shoulders. She was going to get her girl.

Brittany arrived home with a sore neck from her flight and an incredible need for food. She threw her bags onto the floor of her bedroom before slumping to the kitchen and pulling the fridge open. She smiled at the sight of her leftover pizza and took the box out of the fridge. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out.

 _S. J. Lopez: Are you at home?_

Brittany sighed and took a bite of her pizza as she replied.

 _B. S. Pierce: Yes._

A few minutes later, as Brittany finished off the four slices of cold pizza in the box, there was a knock at the door. Licking her fingers, swallowing her bite and putting the crust - her favorite part - back in the box, shutting it and moving to the door. She pulled it open and was blinded by a passionate kiss from pouty lips.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she shut the door and kissed back, wrapping her arms around Santana and letting her eyes flutter closed. She inhaled deeply in happiness as Santana stood on her tiptoes when she started to pull away. She smiled and continued the kiss as Santana slid off her undone button-up.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled against pink lips, "I was a stupid bitch and I'm sorry. I love you."

Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's and pulled out of the kiss as Santana panted against her lips. Tears welled in her eyes and she smiled with glee, "I love you too." She chuckled out through a sob. Santana cupped her face and wiped away her shed tears, pecking the tip of her nose and smiling.

"I would cry too but, I've cried so much since you broke into my apartment that I don't think there's any water left in my body." She joked earning a tearful laugh. Brittany kissed her deeply and pulled them closer together as Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and stuck her hands into the back of the blonde's t-shirt.

Brittany hummed in content against her lips and boldy slid her hands down to Santana's backside, "I've missed you so much." She muttered and Santana smiled as they kissed.

"Me too." She said before pulling away to breathe, tickling Brittany's upper back, "And I love you. I really do love you. So much."

"I love you so much too."

Santana grinned widely, "Did you know that I hadn't seen Gabi in four weeks since last week Saturday because she was mad at me for not going for it with you." She told the blonde who's eyes widened.

"That's crazy. She loves you so much, I was sure she couldn't go a week without you." She said, "Tough cookie."

Santana chuckled, "Yeah. Rach brought her over on Saturday to apologize and I told her I'd come see you. Besides, I'm getting so fat off ice cream because I've missed you so much." She said and Brittany smiled bashfully.

"You're not fat. And if you ever do get fat, I'll still love you. I kinda have a bit of a big beautiful woman fetish."

Santana gasped and let out a laugh, "Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"Well, you're so skinny, I didn't want you to have doubts about what I felt for you." Brittany said and Santana beamed.

"You're so sweet." She said and Brittany kissed her neck, "How was the conference?"

"Mm, boring. All they talked about was that devil book that I had to edit. What was it called - Arrangements. I mean, it's a good book now but that's because I edited it through blood, sweat and tears. They were all cooing over the author like, _worship him_! Eugh, it was so annoying." Brittany huffed against a tan neck and Santana giggled, rubbing her upper back, "Although, the author did thank me for correcting all his mistakes - apparently he's dyslexic."

"Oh. Didn't know that. Well, he's very talented." Santana said, "Speaking of books; I started the sequel to the one you read."

At that, Brittany pulled her head from the crook in Santana's neck and widened her eyes, "That's great! Is it finished? When will it be finished? Can I read it? Come on, lemme read it!"

"Whoa, babe, slow down. I'm halfway done. I figured when I've finished the sequel, I'll give the first one to your mom. I don't wanna give it to Shelby - she was pretty pissed at me when I quit." Santana said and Brittany pouted.

"Well, look at it this way: if your book gets published then maybe I'll be asked to edit it and then we'll have all the time in the world together." She said with a childlike smile. Santana stroked her cheek with her index finger and pecked a pink-tipped nose.

"You're adorable." She said, "And it's freezing out there."

"Mm," Brittany hummed, furrowing her brow as she thought, "Well, maybe I should warm you up... get you all sweaty."

Santana smiled at the mischievous look on Brittany's face and nodded, "Well, get to it, sailor."

Brittany laughed cheekily and hoisted Santana into her arms, bridal style, carrying her to the bedroom and laying her on the bed, "Lay back and take your clothes off." She instructed and Santana obeyed with a curious but excited smile, "I'm gonna strip for you." Brittany announced, "But, my stereo's broken so, you're gonna have to play a song in your head."

Santana let out a hearty laugh and nodded, "You got it."

"Okeydokey." Brittany smiled before swaying her hips foolishly, lifting her t-shirt over her head and throwing it to the side, knocking over the lamp on her dresser, "Oops." Santana laughed and Brittany continued, turning to the side and kicking off her shoes. She then hopped on one foot, taking off her sock before repeating the motion and removing her other sock, "Ew, they stink like feet. Damn shoes. I should really get rid of-"

"Babe." Santana interrupted her, "Talking about stinky socks doesn't turn me on."

Brittany's eyes widened and she nodded, "Right. Stripping." She said, "Doo-doo-doo-daa-daa." She sang earning giggles from Santana as she unzipped her jeans and popped the button, "These jeans are so tight, I think I'll take them off."

"Could you not narrate?"

"Sure." Brittany snorted, "Just for the record, I've never stripped before in my life." Santana giggled again and nodded as Brittany slipped off her jeans and kicked them to the side, "Bah, bah, bah." She sang as Santana chortled while she swayed from side to side and rubbed her hardening member through her purple briefs. Santana stopped chuckling when she saw that.

"Mm, baby, you're getting me all hot."

"Ah, so, it's working." Brittany said triumphantly before biting her lip as her shaft began to harden, it's size and length becoming visible through her underwear. Santana's eyes darkened at the sight and watched Brittany's hand move up and down the appendage slowly; teasingly. After two minutes of staring at Brittany's crotch while the blonde rubbed it and stared at the naked Santana, she was fully erect and ready to go. She hooked her thumb in the hem of her briefs and moved it down slightly so that just the head of her length was visible and Santana gulped as she began to run her finger through her aroused folds.

All that was heard in Brittany's bedroom was heavy breathing and soft moans as Brittany continued to slowly move her briefs down until her member sprung out and slapped against her toned stomach. She removed her briefs and crawled onto the bed, her graze now a scab, kissing her way up Santana's bent leg and gently biting her thigh. She grabbed Santana's ankles and pulled her into a lying position before moving a tan hand away from wet folds and running the head of her shaft through them. The head leaked her arousal as she hissed in pleasure.

"I love you." She whispered gently before lining her appendage up with Santana's entrance and slowly pushing in. Santana gasped as she adjusted to the size.

"I love you too." She moaned before Brittany smiled and lay on top of her, moving her hips toward Santana's center and pushing her length all the way in. Santana's jaw was slack and her eyelids were fluttering as Brittany began to rock them together at the perfect pace and rhythm while she buried her head in the crook of Santana's sweaty neck and placed feather light kisses all over it. She slid her arms underneath her girl and held onto her as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

The new lovers finished three times, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears as they did. By the end of it, they were both damp with sweat and happily sleepy. Brittany's healing leg was rested on Santana's, tangling between them as two lithe, pale hands traced pictures on Santana's stomach, unknowing that they were tracing a blossoming fetus.

"My cycle race is next Tuesday." Brittany said, "Would you come?"

Santana smiled and turned her head to face her blonde as she brushed a stray strand of damp-with-sweat hair out of Brittany's face, "Of course." She said, "I wouldn't miss it. I'll be at the finish line cheering you on when you win."

Brittany smiled gleefully and kissed the woman, _her_ woman, flattening her hand on Santana's stomach and cradling the life growing inside her. Their beautiful, little life.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I was too excited about this chapter and couldn't wait any longer. Next one will be up tomorrow. They're finally together! But there's a lot more to come! Review and let me know what you all thought?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Santana drummed her fingers against the arms of the armchair as she sat in her OB/GYN's office a few minutes after her pelvic exam. She looked around the office at all of her doctor's certificates and sniffed as she threw one leg over the other while she waited.

Dr Redditch walked into the office and threw her a smile as she shut the door. Santana had known Dr Olivia Redditch since she was eleven and the girl was seventeen. Even though she was eleven, they'd become fast friends and did everything together. Olivia was the first person Santana told she was gay and as soon as she got her degree and qualified to be a doctor, Santana became her first patient.

Dr Redditch sat down at her desk and Santana leaned forward in anticipation, "Have you stopped taking the pill?" She asked.

"No but, I miss it once or twice here and there."

"And you didn't take any notice to your missing period?" Dr Redditch asked as she looked over the results of the exam.

"No. To be honest, I was too busy crying over a complication to notice." Santana replied with a chuckle. Olivia smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Well, you are definitely pregnant, San." She said and, oddly enough, a huge smile spread across Santana's face and tears filled in her eyes, "I take it, by that reaction, that you're happy about it?"

"Oh, wow. Of course I am. I mean, it's a shock but, I just thought I was fat." Santana said as she wiped a tear off her cheek. Olivia chuckled and nodded.

"That's normal." She told her friend, "Would you like to hear your options?"

"God, no. I'm keeping it." Santana said immediately and Dr Redditch smiled widely.

"I'm so happy for you, babe." She said earning a teary smile of joy, "Let's just do an ultrasound so, you can see the little one and I'll give you a sonogram picture."

Santana nodded and they moved to the exam room. She lay down on the table and lifted the hem of her shirt up to her underboob and waited as Dr Redditch got the gel and transducer ready while turning on the ultrasound machine. She then squirted the gel onto Santana's belly earning a gasp and a shiver.

"Sorry, it's cold." She chuckled before massaging the gel into the woman's belly with the transducer and moving it around as she looked for the baby on the screen, "Alright..." she hummed as she gazed at the screen before halting her actions and smiling, "Do you see that little tadpole?"

"Yeah. Is that my baby?" Santana asked happily as she stared at the small white peanut on the screen.

"Yes it is. Congratulations, hon, you're nine weeks along." Dr Redditch told her and she couldn't help but cry. She was overjoyed at the news and absolutely couldn't wait to tell Brittany about their little life growing each day in her belly, "Little baby Lopez."

"Oh, no. Baby Pierce."

* * *

Santana hadn't been able to see Brittany over the weekend as she was training for her family cycle race on Tuesday and she couldn't wait to tell the blonde their news. She spent hours a day staring at the tiny raspberry on the sonogram picture before chatting on the phone to a tired blonde before they went to bed. She couldn't and wouldn't tell Brittany over the phone - it had to be in person.

So, when Tuesday came and the blonde got ready at the starting line for her race, searching the crowd for her girl and seeing no sign of her, the whistle was blown and they were off. Brittany was disappointed that Santana hadn't been there to see her start the race but then remembered that the brunette was at the finish line and began to cycle harder and with complete vigor to get to her girlfriend faster.

She rode around corners brilliantly, taking the lead by miles as Santana waited anxiously at the finish line with the sonogram photo tucked safely in her pocket. She stood next to Quinn and the two conversed for a while, Santana deciding that she adored the woman's fiesty side, until a red helmet was seen in the distance followed by a blue helmet and Santana cheered along with Quinn, recognising the new helmet she'd bought for Brittany, shining red as the blonde was head to head with Mike. Brittany saw Santana and pedalled faster, taking the lead once again and zooming over the finish line as she stuck both hands in the air while her friends and family cheered.

She stopped her bike and sprung off, moving it to the bike racks and removing her helmet, running at full speed to Santana and lifting the women into her arms, planting a big, wet smooch to her lips as the brunette smiled in pride.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." She told Brittany over the cheers of the crowd.

From that day on, no one challenged any member of the Pierce family in anything fitness... well, except Santana.

* * *

"I'm really glad you came." Brittany said as she stirred the chocolate into her milkshake while herself and Santana sat at Trend after her race.

Santana smiled and inhaled a deep breath. She was doing it now. She'd had her doubts about how the blonde would react but, her doubts were out the window when she remembered their outing to the aquarium, "I'm really glad you came too." She said and made eye contact with baby blues.

Brittany frowned, "San, babe, I had to go, it was a family race." She said, confused.

Santana snorted and shook her head, sticking her hand into her pocket and palming the photo, "No. I'm really glad you _came._ " She said, pulling the photo out of her pocket and sliding it across the table to Brittany. The blonde frowned and picked it up, turning it over and gasping.

Her eyes raked over the photo until they caught the words 'Baby Pierce' under Santana's name at the top. A huge smile overtook her face as her brows scrunched together in happiness while her eyes leaked with tears and her hands shook, her free one lifting to her mouth and covering it in shock. Santana smiled as she watched Brittany's reaction, tearing up as well.

"I'm nine weeks along. It happened during our first... two times." She told her girl who glanced at her for a second before staring back at the photo, "Are you happy?"

"I'm thrilled." Brittany sobbed as she smiled a teary smile and ran the tip of her index finger over the tiny peanut on the photo, "We're having a baby."

"I know." Santana chuckled.

"You're pregnant and we're gonna have a baby." Brittany said in complete shock with a happy smile.

"I know." Santana said, smiling widely and tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, my god. C'mere." Brittany said, tears rushing down her face as she stood and enveloped Santana in her arms, kissing her deeply as her tears stained Santana's cheeks while a few of the brunette's own did the same, "I'm so happy." She said, "I'm so, so happy."

"Me too."

"Yeah?" Brittany smiled as she nudged Santana's nose with her own.

"Yeah. We're keeping it." Santana said confidently and Brittany's smile only widened, "You look like you slept with a boomerang in your mouth." Santana snorted earning a happy, cheerful laugh.

"I love you." She said, kissing her girl again before kneeling down and kissing Santana's tummy, "And I love you, Baby Pierce. So much. I can't wait to meet you."

"Dr Redditch gave me a schedule for our prenatal check-ups. She's already scheduled me in on those Friday's so, all we need to do is show up." Santana said as they both sat down again. She pulled the schedule out of her purse and handed it to her baby momma.

Brittany looked over it and licked her lips, "Week thirteen, week seventeen, week twenty-one..." she said, reading it, "Week twenty-three, week twenty-nine, week thirty-one, week thirty-five... okay... uh, week thirty-seven, eight, nine and forty. Great. All at two fifteen. That's perfect. I'm gonna copy this so we each have one. But, we'll go to the check-ups together so, I guess we only need this one."

Santana smiled as she watched the blonde think, moving her head from side to side as she chewed on her lower lip. Brittany blinked and scrunched her lips to the side as she tapped her foot on the floor and inhaled, "Thank god they're all Friday's - work finishes at two then." Santana said and Brittany nodded with a smile as she felt her chest warm at the new news that she was going to be a mom.

"Hey, San?" She said, putting the sonogram photo on top of the schedule and beginning to tap her foot on the floor again. Santana hummed and looked up at Brittany from her milkshake as she sipped it, "Do you think we should start looking for a place together? I mean, both our apartments are lofts and have one bedroom... the baby's gonna need a nursery."

Santana smiled and giggled, "I've already started looking, hon." She said, pulling a large, stapled stack of paper from her purse and handing it to Brittany as she moved to sit next to the blonde, "I wanted to talk to you about it before I made any appointments to look at them but, I like these."

"You are so efficient. I love you." Brittany said, giving Santana a quick peck before looking over the eleven pages filled with houses and apartments for rent and sale. She hummed as she looked over them, saving the pages with the ones she liked before narrowing it down to two... which were both houses for sale, "How come the two bedroom is priced higher than the four bedroom?"

"Alimony." Santana replied.

"Ah. Well, I say we take a look at the four bedroom. I like the look of it and it's in a good neighbourhood."

"Great. I'll call the owner and make an appointment." Santana said, moving back to her side of the table and digging in her purse for her phone.

"I'll do it." Brittany said, halting Santana's motions, "I'm your baby momma and I'll take care of it. Don't you worry."

Santana smiled happily, feeling incredibly domestic, as Brittany pulled her phone out of the phone holder strapped to her waist and dialed the number on the sheet. As soon as she had made the call, they had an appointment to see the house that Thursday.

Happy and in love, they returned to Santana's apartment and made love in celebration of their baby. Brittany stayed over the next two nights and on Thursday, she left work early and picked Santana up before driving them to their possible future house.

The house was perfect. All the bedrooms were spacious and the bathrooms were lavish. It was incredibly underpriced for its quality. Santana fell in love with it as soon as they walked inside. The owner had already cleared out all the furniture and the house had been cleaned to a shine. Brittany adored the kitchen and never wanted to leave the master bedroom. So, after taking a look at the house twice that Thursday, Brittany got the owner's banking details and made the transfer that night after he signed over the house and gave them the keys.

Brittany and Santana were offically homeowners. It was signed under both their names and they couldn't have been happier to start packing immediately. They were set to move in the day before their thirteen week check-up and Brittany was frantically trying to arrange leave. They'd decided to put all their current furniture in storage and go furniture shopping for all new furniture that belonged to the both of them.

"Can we have all this delivered next week Thursday to this address?" Brittany asked as she filled in the delivery form while a twelve week pregnant Santana sat on a cushy couch and sighed happily.

"Absolutely, ma'am. What time?" The salesman asked politely and Brittany hummed before scribbling her chosen time down on the delivery sheet, "Perfect. It'll be there then. It was a pleasure doing business with you two."

Brittany smiled and shook the man's hand before pulling Santana to her feet as they left the store. They'd paid half and half from their saving accounts for their new furniture and walked out of the store with smiles on their faces. Santana, at this point, realized her brother was right - everything was falling into place.

The couple had decided to tell people about the pregnancy at the three month mark and that was tomorrow night. So, while arranging a "meet-the-family" dinner at Tender, Santana and Brittany continued packing their belongings.

Santana had developed a teeny-tiny baby bump which Brittany absolutely adored. She'd kiss it, sing to it, rub it as they watched TV and tell it stories. She was absolutely besotted with this pregnancy.

And so was Santana.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The Lopez's and the Pierce's all sat around a table at Tender, chatting and laughing and sharing stories. Brittany had finally met Santana's wonderful mother, Maribel and Santana had met Brittany's father who adored her. Santana was absentmidedly rubbing her bump when Brittany noticed and remembered why they were all gathered there. She stood and cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Uh, hi." Brittany started awkwardly earning laughs from the table as Santana poked her butt with a smile. Puck and Rachel were beaming at them while Gabi sat next to Santana at the head of the table and knelt on her chair as she sipped her chocolate milkshake, "I'm really, really glad that you're all getting along. You all mean the world to Santana and I and we couldn't be happier." Brittany continued as Gabi stared up at her. All eyes were on her as she cleared her throat again and inhaled a deep breath. This was it, "We couldn't be happier for two reasons. One, our families get along like a house on fire which takes the pressure off - thank god none of you hate us." They laughed. Gabi didn't understand but she forced a laugh anyway earning another laugh from her aunt, "And, uh, two..." another clear of the throat, "Sanrana and I found out three weeks ago that we're expecting a baby."

Maribel's eyes widened as Piper gasped. The entire table was shocked. Silent. Before someone squealed and spoke, "That's why Aunty S'tana's fat now!" Gabi exclaimed and everyone laughed at her little outburst. Brittany silently thanked her for breaking the tension as everyone happily congratulated the happy couple on their news. Maribel and Piper immediately began pestering Santana with questions on how she was feeling and how the baby was doing, when her next check-up was and how far along she was.

"Uh, I was a lota nauseous and throwing up during the first few weeks but, it's eased off now." Santana told the two soon-to-be grandma's, "Baby's all good, I'm three months along and Britt and I have our next check-up next week Friday. Oh! Babe! The house."

"Oh, right!" Brittany said and stood up again, "And, also, Santana and I bought a house which we're moving into next week Thursday. We'll have a house warming party as soon as we've settled in."

Rachel laughed and clapped her hands in excitement. It'd all happened so fast and time seemed to fly by. Gabi was over the moon about the news that she was getting a little cousin and the rest of the family couldn't have been happier for the expecting mothers.

When they all left the restaurant that night - Gabi fast asleep in her father's arms - Santana's father pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed the top of her head, "I am so happy for you, mija." He whispered into her hair and she smiled as she gave him a squeeze.

"I'm happy for you too; you're gonna be an abuelo." Santana mumbled into his blazer and he smiled happily, swallowing his tears - not wanting to cry in front of his baby girl.

Brittany's mother and father smothered her while Mike gave her a high-five and a proud, excited smile. Piper and Liam also smothered Santana before feeling her belly and commenting on the adorable bump.

The evening was a success.

The couple said goodbye to their family and drove home slowly and tiredly after their long, eventful night, "I'm so glad they all took it so well." Brittany said as she steered the car while Santana rested her eyes in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, me too." She mumbled through a yawn, "I'm glad Gabi was so excited."

Brittany smiled as the love for Santana's niece shone through the woman in beams, "Yeah. And Puck and Rach. Apparently they had a bet. Rach won."

Santana rolled her eyes, "They had a bet on when we'd sleep together as well. Rach won that bet too." She told Brittany who chuckled, "And now they're probably betting on the sex. Puck'll bet it's a boy and Rach'll bet it's a girl. And Rach will probably win that bet too."

Sure enough, in their cozy bed, Puck and Rachel shook hands on their new bet - Rachel being two hundred dollars richer - and kissed each other goodnight.

Santana and Brittany padded into Santana's apartment with tired eyes and happy, lazy grins. They moved to the bedroom and got ready to sleep before climbing into the cozy, welcoming bed and kissing for a few minutes before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Brittany worked overtime every night the following week and, on Thursday, herself and Santana woke up bright and early, boxes packed and the movers who were moving their furniture to storage on their way to Brittany's apartment. The blonde kissed her girlfriend goodbye and left for her apartment to help the movers with her furniture. Santana packed the rest of their clothes in a suitcase while Brittany went with the movers to her storage unit.

Brittany's furniture was tucked safely away in her unit and the movers were currently loading all of Santana's furniture into their truck. Santana led them to her unit while Brittany stayed at the apartment and loaded boxes into her car. When there was no room left in her car except the driver's seat, Brittany locked the vehicle and moved back inside to wait for Santana who was on her way back to the apartment to have the rest of the boxes put into her car.

When all the boxes were out of the apartment and Santana's landlord had the keys, the two women got into their cars and drove to their new home, Santana following Brittany all the way to the house. When they arrived, the furniture delivery truck was pulling into the driveway and Brittany squealed excitedly.

While Brittany directed the movers on where to put their brand new furniture, Santana put a post on Facebook.

 **Santana Josephine Lopez is now in a relationship with Brittany S. Pierce.**

Brittany had changed her status weeks ago and, with all the excitement of their bundle of joy, Santana had forgotten.

As she sat in her car, she smiled at the picture of hers and Brittany's hands linked on her small bump and she posted it to Facebook with the status:

 **Two and One makes Three! Mommies-to-be in six months time! Over the moon about our blossoming family member.**

She tagged Brittany in her post and sighed happily before checking all her texts and replying to them. There were immediately comments on her post, all of them shocked and/or positive congratulations.

 **Quinn Fabray: OH, MY GOOOOOODDDD! I am SO happy for you two! Congratulations, San and Britt!**

 **Rachel Barbra Puckerman: I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! So excited for you two expecting mommies! Mwah! Love you guys!**

 **N. L. Puckerman: Gabi won't stop talking about it! We can't wait to meet the little GUY. It's a boy, Rach, I'm telling you.**

 **Rachel Barbra Puckerman: Noah, it's a girl. Don't fight me on this!**

 **Maribel Lindsay Lopez: Ai, my baby, preciosa! I can't wait to meet my grandbaby! Let me know how the move and the check-up go.**

 **Piper Pierce: Mothers-to-be and a future millionaire author and CEO! Congratulations, my sweethearts!**

 **Mike C. Pierce: I'm gonna be an uncle!**

 **L. Pierce: Congratulations, gorgeous girls! Can't wait to be a beepa!**

 **Travis Squire Lopez: Congratulations, my precious Santana and Brittany. Te amo.**

 **Olivia J. Redditch: Whoop, whoop! See you mommies tomorrow! Love you!**

 **N. L. Puckerman: Is Gab aand luv tha baybee! Yay!**

Santana teared up as she read all the comments and inhaled a deep, calming breath as she looked out the window and met her Brittany's sweet face, smiling as one of the movers made a joke. The blonde had insisted that Santana stay in the car while the furniture was moved in and unwrapped, built and placed.

It took the movers exactly two hours and nineteen minutes to move in everything, unwrap it, build the necessary items and place them in the perfect places. Brittany waved goodbye to them after giving each of them a tip and watched as they drove off, skipping to Santana's car and opening the driver's door, making excited come hither motions. Santana chuckled and got out of the car, locking it and following her baby momma inside.

She gawked at how beautiful their house looked and smooched Brittany until her lips hurt. The two of them then brought the boxes inside, Santana carrying the lightest ones (so, the ones filled with pillows), and placed the boxes in their respective rooms. They then opened the suitcase Santana had packed and put all the clothes in it in their walk-in closet before falling onto the bed and making love, christening their new bedroom and their new bed.

They'd christen the rest of the house tomorrow.

As Santana brushed her teeth, Brittany lay in their incredibly comfortable bed and checked her Facebook notifications. She smiled when she saw that Santana had finally changed her relationship status and teared up when she saw the pregnancy post. She sniffed and commented before posting her own pregnancy announcement and putting her phone on her nightstand.

Brittany was asleep when Santana exited the bathroom and the brunette shut off the lights, smiling as she climbed into bed next to Brittany and kissing her cheek. She then checked her notifications and beamed at Brittany's comment on her post.

 **Brittany. S. Pierce: I couldn't love either of you more than I do.**

She then checked the post Brittany had tagged her in and welled up with happiness.

 **An angel elbowed me in the groin seven months ago and is now the love of my life and the mother of my unborn child. I love you both more than words could describe and I can't wait to start a life with you, my loves. Ever since I was seventeen, having children has been my dream but, now that my dream's been accomplished, my new dream is you, Santana.**

Santana chuckled with a teary happiness and liked the post, commenting immediately as eleven other comments came through.

 **Rachel Barbra Puckerman: You two are going to be old and grey together, I can feel it.**

 **Mike C. Pierce: You're so smitten and in love. It's so adorable, it's making me sick.**

 **Quinn Fabray: Aw, Britt! That made me all emotional.**

 **Sam Evans: You're having a baby?! What?! We were in high school, like, yesterday! Congrats, bro!**

 **Piper Pierce: Such a romantic :)**

 **Kurt Hummel: Brittany, congratulations, hon! We should grab lunch and catch up sometime. I'd love to meet Santana.**

 **Liam Pierce: That's my girl!**

 **Maribel Lindsay Lopez: My Santana is the luckiest girl in the world to have you! You two will make wonderful parents.**

 **Blaine Anderson: Wow! What amazing news! Congratulations! If you're meeting up with Kurt then I'm coming too, btw.**

 **Suzanna your-mother's-a Pimp: Eighth floor, raise the roof! We're throwing you and Santana a huge party at the office next week! Can't believe this news - congratz!**

 **N. L. Puckerman: Brittany, I'm so glad my sister has you. I know now more than ever that you'll never leave her. Love you, man.**

 **Santana Josephine Lopez: Brittany Susan Pierce, I can happily say that you will always be my new dream. Love you so much!**

And, with tired eyes, Santana rolled over, with Brittany's arm slung across her waist, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Your baby is doing so well." Dr Redditch said as she moved the transducer around Santana's belly, "He or she is fully formed now. There are it's arms, legs, fingers, ears and toes. And you can kind of see its nose if you look close enough."

Brittany smiled as she looked at her baby on the screen, tears pooling in her eyes as she watched it. It was a person. A tiny, little person. Santana chuckled as she looked at their baby and her smile widened - if that was possible.

"I can't believe it's growing so fast." Santana exhaled and Brittany nodded as a tear dripped down her cheek. She blinked frantically to regain her vision and squeezed Santana's hand.

"When will we be able to find out the sex?" She asked and Olivia smiled as she wiped the gel off of Santana's belly and printed a photo of the baby.

"Probably at your next check-up. You can usually tell the sex between weeks sixteen and twenty." She replied as Santana sat up, "If I can tell next month then you'll know whether you're having a boy or a girl."

"Great." Brittany smiled and pecked Santana's forehead as the sonogram photo printed. Olivia handed it to Santana and the woman smiled, showing it to Brittany, "That's our baby."

"Yeah." Santana sighed, "That's our baby."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **What do you think it is? Boy or girl? I know! Any thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

There was a large banner reading CONGRATULATIONS hung over the framed painting of Van Gogh's The Starry Night and all of Brittany's colleagues were waiting to meet Santana and feel her growing bump.

The congratulatory party was such a success that Brittany decided she wanted to make love all day. So, they did. Brittany claimed Santana on the kitchen counter, on the dining room table, in the empty bath tub, against the shower wall and five more times in their bed. They were spent.

Being fourteen weeks pregnant, Santana's nausea had lifted and her bump had grown. She was still exhausted in the evenings but she felt better all in all. Her cravings, while small, had started and she often found herself standing in the shower, sniffing her coltar shampoo. She was eating a lot more pickles and peanut butter on toast which Brittany happily made for her.

Brittany was absolutely besotted with Santana's curves and was constantly complimenting her on how gorgeous she was. Santana was carrying beautifully so far and herself and Brittany had taken another photo of their fingers linked on her baby bump which was now both of their profile photo's on Facebook. Santana had also posted a photo of Brittany kissing her bump with the description:

 **Fourteen weeks and counting! Our beautiful little life is growing bigger by the second.**

Santana couldn't believe how domestic she'd become, cooking and baking with Brittany and going browsing for maternity clothes, playing gin and tickling the blonde's back while she slept. They had turned into an old, married couple and, by Santana's fifteenth week, Brittany decided she was going to propose. However, she wanted their baby to be at their wedding - assuming Santana said yes - and came to the conclusion that she wouldn't propose until after the baby was born.

During Santana's sixteenth week, the brunette lounged at home and wrote more of her book while Brittany went ring shopping, telling Santana she had to stop at the office which actually wasn't a lie, just not the full truth.

While Brittany was out, Rachel stopped by the house with Gabi. They'd brought a present for the baby and Gabi excitedly gave it to her aunt.

"Thanks, babe!" Santana said as Gabi plonked down next to her on the couch as she took the gift and put her laptop on the table, "Now, this one is _definitely_ a time machine."

Gabi giggled and watched with enthusiastic eyes as Santana peered into the gift bag and pulled out a newborn baby onesie that said _# how 'bout no_ on it. She laughed and pecked Gabi's cheek before hugging Rachel.

"Thank you, I love it." She told them, holding it up and cooing at its size.

"Aunty S'tana, can I touch tha baybee?" Gabi asked and Santana nodded, watching as her niece placed a tentative hand on her bump. She covered the girl's hand with her own and gave her a smile.

"It's not kicking yet but, it should do soon." Santana said.

"Yeah. Gabi started kicking in week twenty-two." Rachel said, "This house is beautiful, by the way. We're still waiting on our invites to your house warming party."

"Oh, god. I forgot about that. I'll talk to Britt. Maybe next weekend after my check-up." Santana said as Gabi poked her tummy and giggled.

The three girls talked for hours until Gabi told Rachel she was ready for her nap and they left. Brittany arrived home an hour later and greeted Santana with a kiss.

"Hey, you." She said, rubbing Santana's belly and pressing a soft kiss to it, "And hello to you, Baby Pierce."

"Hey. You're home late. Got caught up at work?" Santana asked as she rested her hands on her bump.

"Yeah. Suzanne needed editing help." Brittany said, leaving out the information on the ring she'd bought that afternoon for her favorite girl, "I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll start dinner."

"Okay." Santana said sweetly as Brittany gave her another kiss before moving upstairs with the ring tucked in her pocket. She hid it in a shoe box under her nightstand before taking a shower.

Everything was happening so fast - a new relationship, a pregnancy, buying a house and moving in together and now the planning of a proposal. It was happening fast but, the two women wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Santana lay on the table in the exam room with Brittany's hand in hers as they watched the screen. Olivia moved the transducer around her growing belly to try and get a look at the sex but, their baby's back was facing them and it wasn't budging. The heartbeat was perfectly beautiful as the tiny human slept. Olivia sighed and put a little pressure on the transducer, smiling triumphantly as the tiny baby rolled over. Brittany smiled as she looked at her baby's tiny face as it slept. Olivia giggled as her eyes widened.

"Yep, it's a boy. Definitely a boy." She informed them and their faces beamed with joy as they looked at their beautiful baby _boy_ who was sucking on his thumb as he slept peacefully in his mother's womb.

"We're having a boy." Santana said with a gleeful chuckle as she looked at Brittany who had a happy tear sliding down her cheek.

"That's our little boy, San." She said with a smile, "Look at the knob on him."

Santana and Olivia laughed and Santana gave Brittany's hand a squeeze, "I'll just print out the picture." Olivia chuckled as Brittany kissed Santana happily and stroked her cheek while Olivia printed out the 4D sonogram photo of their boy.

Leaving the OB/GYN with the news that they were having a boy, Santana couldn't help but post it on Facebook. She posted a picture of the sonogram photo, proudly displaying their boy's little winky-dink with a description reading:

 **It's a boy! Buckle up, ladies and gents, he's just like his mommy!**

Comments on her post flooded in like a tsunami and she beamed as she read them.

 **N. L. Puckerman: I knew it! I just knew it! Rach, you owe me a hundred bucks! I finally got something right! Congratz on your boy, sis!**

 **Rachel Barbra Puckerman: As happy as I am for the two of you, I'm out a hundred bucks.**

 **Piper Pierce: Look at him! He has Brittany's wavy black lines!**

 **Maribel Lindsay Lopez: Ai, a grandson, I'm so happy! Congratulations, mija.**

 **Quinn Fabray: Jesus, look at that! The ladies are gonna love him! Congrats, you two!**

 **Mike C. Pierce: A nephew! I'm gonna have a nephew! Whoo, whoo!**

 **Travis Squire Lopez: Un nieto! Congratulations!**

 **L. Pierce: Buckle up, indeed. Definitely a Pierce. Well done!**

 **Brittany S. Pierce: That's my boy!**

Santana chuckled at the blonde's comment as they sat in the driveway, beaming at their boy while Santana scrolled through the rest of the comments.

 **Olivia Redditch: The more I look at it, the more I laugh - that kid's penis is insane!**

 **Suzanna your-mother's-a Pimp: Oh, wow! Congratulations on your baby boy! May he bring you laughs, smiles, absolute euphoria and eternal bliss. What a blessing he is.**

"What are we gonna name him?" Santana asked as Brittany looked up from the sonogram picture and smiled at her.

"Uh... Derek? William? Andrew?... Hm, Thomas. Jordan. Haydon. Brandon... I don't know, there are so many options."

"I like Andrew. But, for a middle name." Santana mused and Brittany nodded in agreement.

"We'll come up with something." She said, "Come on, let's go celebrate." She wiggled her eyebrows which had Santana flying out of the car. They both giggled like school girls as they moved up the stairs, stripping themselves of their clothes and walking into their bedroom with Brittany holding onto Santana's waist from behind and kissing her naked shoulder.

They fell onto the bed - well, Brittany fell. Santana climbed on top of her carefully - and Santana began to grind herself into Brittany. Her wetness smeared against the blonde's hardening member earning a moan from the owner.

Brittany's breathing became heavier the more Santana rubbed her wetness onto her shaft. Her cheeks flushed and her hands caressed Santana's waist, the heels of her palms rubbing the sides of her bump. Santana knelt up, aligning Brittany's length with her center and lowering her hips slowly, sighing as she sank to the base before continuing to grind against the woman.

"Oh, god. You're so, so beautiful." Brittany moaned, not able to take her eyes off Santana as she rode her, her pregnant belly swollen with their baby boy. She threw her head back and grunted as Santana quickened her pace, panting as she did so. Brittany announced that she was close as Santana clenched around her. Santana finished first, pushing Brittany over the edge soon after, "I love you." Brittany whispered as they lay side by side, Santana caressing her belly as she stared at the ceiling. Santana let a grin take over her face and turned her head to look at her baby momma.

"I love you too." She said, "And baby boy loves you as well."

"Baby Boy Pierce." Brittany whispered earning a broad grin.

"Baby Boy Pierce." Santana echoed, "We're having a son."

"We're having a son... a son that's hung like a horse."

Santana laughed loudly and shook her head, scolding Brittany with a swat to the arm, "Ssh, he's a baby. He'll be able to hear us in there soon so, watch what you say. We don't want him to pop out and say _'Mommy, momma, I'm hung like a horse!'_ Now, do we?"

Brittany smiled and stroked Santana's cheek, "He won't say his first words as soon as he pops out of the shoot." She teased and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Did you seriously just refer to my vagina as a shoot?"

"Mmmmmmmmm, no." Brittany hummed hopefully and Santana chuckled, pecking the tip of her nose before closing her eyes and humming in content.

"We're having our housewarming party tomorrow. Don't forget." Santana said before groaning, "Ugh! We need to get that damn car fixed."

"My car?"

"Yeah, the radiator cap is busting again." Santana said, closing her eyes as Brittany groaned and rolled onto her back with a huff.

"Alright, I'll take it into _Hummel Cars and Tyres_ before the party." She said, resting one hand behind her head and sighing, "You falling asleep?"

"Mm." Santana hummed as her breathing slowly got deeper while Brittany rolled back onto her side and rested her hand on Santana's baby bump, pressing a kiss to the woman's cheek.

"Goodnight, love." She whispered before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Santana's swelling belly, "Goodnight, my boy."

* * *

Everyone - minus Santana's parents who were in Columbus for a funeral - was seated around the dining room table at Santana and Brittany's house conversing over the news of the baby's gender. Rachel sulked when Puck gloated over finally winning a bet and she rolled her eyes and shook her head when he attempted to make another one.

"I knew it was a boy." Piper said as she lifted her wine, "Santana's carrying so beautifully and she hasn't gained any weight - only in her belly."

"Thank you, Mrs Pierce." Santana gushed, one hand on her belly and the other giving Piper's knee a squeeze.

"Oh, please, call me mom."

Santana was surprised. She was carrying Brittany's baby, not marrying her. She'd never been asked to call someone else's mother mom before so, this was new to her.

The party ended at three in the morning and Puck and Rachel were thankful for Brittany's warning that the party would go late because they sent Gabi to a sleepover at Rachel's fathers' house.

Brittany's parents left at twelve while their other guests stayed until three and as soon as their guests had left, Brittany and Santana locked up, shut off the lights and retired to bed. Santana, absolutely exhausted, removed her clothes and didn't bother putting on her pajamas, climbing into bed and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Brittany smiled and removed her clothes, remaining only in her briefs as she put on a sleep shirt and climbed into bed next to Santana, kissing her cheek and performing her nightly routine of kissing her belly.

"Goodnight, my loves." She whispered before she fell asleep with her hand cradling her son.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **It's a boy! I've been planning this story for a while so, to those of you who wanted a girl, there's more to come.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

 **Very quickly – to those of you who adorably asked if the baby was a girl with a penis, it's not. When I said there's more to come I meant that they'll have more kids in the future. Sorry for taking so damn long with this update - stupid fucking computer is out to get me and deleted all my files AGAIN! Alright, enjoy!**

 **Chapter Ten**

With their twenty-one week check-up underway, Santana and Brittany watched their boy sleep soundly with his thumb in his mouth. His heartbeat echoed in the small exam room and Olivia smiled, chuffed with how well the little baby was doing.

"Everything looks good and healthy here." She told the couple and they shone in happiness as she printed out their photo. Seeing their baby in 4D amazed Brittany beyond words; she found it incredibly fascinating how their baby could've grown so much in a matter of weeks, "Do you have a name in mind?" Olivia asked as she wiped the gel off Santana's belly and waited for the photo to print.

"Not yet, no. But, we're working on it, Liv." Santana said as she heaved herself up with Brittany's help and moved her shirt back over her tummy. Olivia smiled and handed them the photo.

"There's no rush. You've got four months to figure it out." She told the happy parents-to-be as they stared at the photo of their son, "I'll see you ladies in two weeks. San, keep doing what you're doing, your little guy's doing fantastically."

-BOU-

Back at home, Santana cooed over the picture of their baby boy on the couch while Brittany sat next to her and finished editing a book when Santana spoke.

"Hollis." She said earning a confused frown.

"Who? I'm Brittany."

Santana chuckled, "No. His name. What about Hollis?" she suggested and watched Brittany contemplate the name in her head, furrowing her brows and tapping her foot in the manner she always did when she was thinking. Santana found it to be utterly adorable.

"I actually really like that." Brittany said, "How'd you come up with that?"

"Well, it means holly." Santana said, "The night we conceived him I stepped on the holly that was stuck in your hair at the Christmas party before I got into bed."

Brittany smiled and propped her glasses on her head as she leaned into Santana's side and looked at the picture of their son, deciding if he looked like a Hollis before nodding and giving Santana's chin a kiss, "I love it. Hollis Andrew Pierce. It really fits him." She said and Santana smiled, chuffed with herself for thinking up the name.

"I think we just named our son." She said and Brittany giggled elatedly.

"You know what? I think we did."

* * *

" _Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh!_ " Santana sang as she bounced around the kitchen in search of her pickles. At twenty-two weeks, Hollis Andrew Pierce could hear the outside world from the safety of his mother's womb so, Santana and Brittany had begun to sing to him and tell him where they were going or where they'd been, telling him stories of their day while watching their language when they were around him. Of course, he was living inside of Santana's womb so, she had to watch her language all the time. Santana pulled the fridge open and scanned it for her pickles sporting bare feet, sweat pants, a pair of Brittany's red Calvin Klein's and a sports bra, "Hollis, babe, your mother is going to feed you in a second – not to worry." She said, moving a few items in the fridge and huffing in defeat, " _Momma's really hungry. Mom wants pickles, oh!_ " She sang again earning a hearty chuckle from the doorway of the kitchen. She turned to see her baby momma holding the largest jar of pickles she'd ever seen.

"Hi," Brittany said, placing the jar of pickles on the kitchen counter as Santana happily clapped her hands and began her struggle of opening it while Brittany greeted their son, "Hi, buddy. I'm home now. I was just at the store buying you and momma pickles." She said, kissing the round belly before standing upright again and swiftly opening the jar of pickles for her girl who smiled widely and gave her a huge smooch in thanks, "You finished the other jar last night."

"Right." Santana said, reaching into the large jar and pulling out two pickles before reaching in again and pulling out another two. She bit into one of them and smiled euphorically as the dill taste filled her mouth and relieved her taste buds, "Baby's not stopped moving around since you left." She told her blonde as she chewed before grabbing a plate out of the cupboard and filling it with her pickles.

"Well, momma's gotta have her pickles." Brittany said, rubbing Santana's belly as the brunette licked the pickle juice off her fingers and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, pressing her belly up against the blonde and smiling happily, tilting her head to the side as she gazed at the woman.

"I hope he looks like you." She mused and Brittany smiled bashfully, looking down at the bump between them as Santana continued, "However, if he comes out looking like a pickle, I'm blaming you for buying them."

"Done." Brittany agreed with a nod and a loving grin.

Santana pecked the tip of a recently tanned nose and began to direct the blonde's hips in a swaying motion until they were dancing around the kitchen. Santana felt absolutely terrific in her pregnancy at the moment. She felt active, happy, energetic and incredibly sexual. She'd started to crave having Brittany take her in public places to which the blonde happily complied. They'd only done it while in the bathroom at the zoo and weren't able to finish due to fits of giggles after hearing the lions mating.

Every night, before dinner, Santana would sit quietly in the family room as Brittany cooked and she'd listen to classical music. She'd read in plenty baby books that classical music was very good for a baby and she followed the books' tips incessantly. Occasionally, when the two of them ordered in, Brittany would join Santana in the family room, resting her head on top of her bump and shutting her eyes, letting the violins, pianos, cellos and violas soothe her as they soothed her son.

Hollis wasn't going to let his mother stay in such bliss for long, however. In the months to come, he'd make her uncomfortable, achy and irritable. But, for now, she was content with being in bliss.

* * *

Olivia moved the transducer around Hollis' little hill he'd managed to build on his mother at the twenty-three week check-up and sighed happily as she gazed at the baby; the completely and perfectly healthy baby. Whatever Santana was doing, it was working. Hollis looked as though he never wanted to come out as he sucked on his little thumb and slept cozily in his mother's belly.

"Santana, you must've made a really great home for him over the past five months. There's not one glitch in his health. He's perfect." Olivia said, moving the transducer around until she found the boy's face. The three of them watched him stick his tongue out and then resume sucking on his thumb.

"That was amazing." Brittany hummed in awe of what she'd just seen, "San, look at how beautiful his face is."

"I can actually give you a picture of his tongue sticking out." Olivia said, keeping the transducer against Santana's belly and arranging the picture for the couple before printing out another picture of just the boy's face and even she was amazed by how stunning he was. Usually babies looked weird and squishy and like old men. Hollis didn't seem to look like an old man – in fact, Santana was right, he looked like a baby Brittany, "Have you decided on a name yet since I asked you two weeks ago?" Olivia asked as she focused on printing the photos before removing the transducer from Santana's belly.

"Hollis Andrew Pierce." Brittany told the doctor proudly and gave Santana a wink as she squeezed her hand.

"Very original. It fits him." Olivia said, handing them the two new pictures to their collection and wiping the gel off of Santana's stomach as Brittany helped Santana sit up, "Has he kicked yet?"

"San thought it up. It links back to the night we conceived him. And, yeah, last week." Brittany said, proud of the mother of her son as she looked at the picture of Hollis' face and made a note to ask her mom for a baby picture of her to compare.

"Oh, brilliant." Olivia said, turning off the equipment and pecking the top of Santana's head, "Well, I, for one, am incredibly excited for you two."

"Yeah. I can't wait until he's born." Santana sighed.

"Me neither. I really can't wait to stick my hands up your vagina to pull him out." Olivia joked earning a laugh from the couple as Brittany helped Santana off the table and followed Olivia to the door, "Have a good day, mommies. I'll see you in a month."

* * *

Lunch at the Pierce Household never failed to entertain and now that Santana was officially six month's along, lunches at the Pierce Household entertained even more. Piper happily asked questions about her growing grandson and pestered Santana and Brittany to no end to feel him kick. They could both understand where her excitement was coming from; she was a soon-to-be grandmother that wanted to learn absolutely everything she could about her first little peanut. Brittany showed her mother the 4D sonogram photo and Piper smiled widely, digging a baby picture of Brittany out of her wallet from the day she was born.

"Identical." Santana smiled as she looked over the two photos, "Wow."

Brittany smiled in pride at how much her son looked like she did when she was a baby and secretly hoped for the day she could look at one of their babies' sonogram photo's next to a picture of a baby Santana and repeat the brunette's words.

* * *

"He's really moving around in there." Santana said, reading a book as she lounged on the steps in the pool while Brittany swam lengths, "Like, not kicking, just fussing and turning and rolling around. He's just like you – such a fussy sleeper."

Brittany smiled as she swam breaststroke towards Santana's end of the pool and dipped her head under the water as Santana read, pressing a kiss to the large belly, earning a kick. She came back to the surface and shot Santana a smile, "I love you guys the most." She muttered.

Santana smiled and looked away from her book, "We love you the most too." She replied before tickling Brittany's stomach with her toes and continuing to read.

Hollis adored the water. He was always so calm when Santana was in the pool or in the bath, letting herself soak as her son got comfortable in her belly and dozed off while she read a book or just shut her eyes and let them rest. If she took baths in the evening – which was becoming a routine – she'd light incense and candles and fill the tub with salts and bubbles. Brittany accidentally walked in on her once and felt herself being mesmerized at the sight of her favorite person in the world, eyes closed and head tilted back against the tub as one hand rubbed her belly and the other just rested on it.

If it was even possible, Brittany loved her even more than she did before.

* * *

Santana smiled as she lifted her glass of orange juice and sipped it through the straw as she sat at lunch with her parents. The three Lopez's had begged Brittany to get off work but, the woman simply couldn't and promised to take them all out to dinner one Saturday night when they were free.

"He's moving so much." Santana said as she put down her OJ and caressed her belly unknowingly, "Ooh, feel mami, he's kicking."

Maribel placed her hand on her daughter's belly as Santana invited her father to do the same with a smile as Hollis gave them three hard kicks before retiring to his happy little nest, "He's so strong." Maribel commented and Travis agreed as Santana dug in her purse and pulled out her wallet, taking out hers and Brittany's collection of sonogram photos.

"Here; these are all the sonogram photos." Santana said, handing them to her mother, "I'm gonna put them all in a baby book for him for when he's older. I'm gonna write him letters and take pictures of all his milestones to put in it."

"Santana, that's so sweet." Maribel said, pinching her daughter's chin as she looked at the photos and watched Travis smile widely, "He's definitely a boy – look at that!"

"Si," Travis agreed, "He has good genes."

"Dad!" Santana whined as she buried her face in her hands, embarrassed by her father's words, "Don't talk about that in front of me."

Travis chuckled and apologized before grinning at the photo of his grandson sticking out his tiny tongue before hesitantly reaching over and touching his daughter's belly again as she beamed at the reaction he got from Hollis. At the feel of his abuelo's hand on his mother's stomach, Hollis gave a gentle kick before going back to sleep.

"He only ever gives soft kicks for Britt." Santana informed her parents, "He must really like you, papi."

* * *

 **Twenty-nine weeks already! Officially eight months and off to the baby-doctor to see our little guy again. He really is just like his mommy.**

And, with that description, Santana had posted the 4D sonogram picture of Hollis and Brittany's baby picture next to each other. As they walked into the exam room behind the receptionist and were told that Olivia was going to be a little while, Santana checked all the current comments on her post.

 **Quinn Fabray: Holy crapweasel! They're identical!**

 **Mike Chang: That's crazy…**

 **Maribel Lindsay Lopez: Dios mio, he really is Brittany's child.**

 **Suzanna your-mother's-a Pimp: Wow!**

 **N. L. Puckerman: Shiteballs! He looks just like her!**

 **Rachel Barbra Puckerman: Uh… alrighty then, that's pretty spooky.**

Santana smiled sadly as the comments went on and all her friends and family called Hollis Brittany's child, not once mentioning her. Except for one. Her favorite one.

 **Rachel Barbra Puckerman: Is Gab and da baybee luk lyk Anty Satana.**

 **Santana Josephine Lopez: Gabi, you are my precious little angel. Thanks, hon.**

Sweet, adorable, precious Gabriella Maribel Puckerman.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had a panicked, hysterical mother on the phone." Olivia said as she shut the door to the exam room and moved to the ultrasound machine, patting Santana's knee on the way. She got all the necessary equipment ready as Santana lay down on the table and rested her hands behind her head, lifting her shirt to her underboob and instinctively taking Brittany's hand, "Eight months along. How are you feeling?" Olivia asked as she squirted on the gel and got to work with the transducer.

"Uh, I'm peeing more than I was before and before it was a lot." Santana said, "My back hurts and he won't stop moving around in there."

"All that's normal. He's moving around a lot so, he can get ready to come out. So, you may have this baby sooner than you expected." Olivia said, eyes on the screen as she looked for Hollis' face, finally finding it at Santana's lower stomach, "He's in the fetal position so, he shouldn't move around too much now. He's a week early on moving too. They usually only move into the birthing position at thirty weeks and higher."

Santana smiled up at Brittany, "Hear that, babe? Our son's prompt." She said and Brittany stole a quick kiss before they turned their attention back to the screen and, with loud, amazed gasps, watched their son open his eyes for the first time. Olivia chuckled at the couple's reaction and smiled.

"That's completely normal around these few weeks." She informed them, giving them a better look at their son's wide-eyed face. She then had an image of it printed and moved the transducer off of Santana's belly, wiping the gel off of the woman and grabbing the photo, "He's perfectly happy and healthy and, in a few weeks, he'll be ready to meet you."

"Jesus," Santana sobbed, overwhelmed, "No wonder I was peeing so much, babe, his head's right on my bladder."

Brittany chuckled and wiped Santana's tears from her beautiful face, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek and giving her the most adoring smile the woman had ever seen, "Are you a bit overwhelmed, babe?" She asked, wiping a tear off Santana's cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"Yeah, I think so." Santana said with a watery smile, "Oh, good lord, the baby shower. It's on Sunday. And Rachel planned it."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Baby Hollis is growing and healthy and happy! Get ready to meet him! Any thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Santana's baby shower was absolutely brilliant. Rachel had hired out a hotel ballroom and had gotten all of Brittany's old high school friends – whom she'd stalked and friended on Facebook – to help set everything up on the big day. Kurt and Blaine were put in charge of table cloths and napkins as well as the gift table. Sam and Mercedes – who also knew Santana from a drama course – were put in charge of balloons and flowers as well as cups and utensils. Puck was put in charge, along with Mike who he got on with fantastically, of setting up the microphone and building the small stage as well as setting up the projector while Rachel made a montage of Santana and Brittany including pictures of baby Hollis in the womb and pictures of the two of them together. For having only been officially together for six months, there were a surprising amount of pictures of the young couple and Rachel just so happened to use them all. Oh! And Rachel and Puck, as a team, were put in charge of food.

When Santana and Brittany were led into the ballroom, blindfolded, by Puck and Mike, all their guests kept as quiet as possible. Santana insisted on having a unisex baby shower so, as her father and Brittany's father watched them walk in, hand in hand with each other as well as Mike and Puck, they smiled broadly and stood from their chairs, signaling everyone else to do the same.

"Okay, stop." Puck halted the two women who stopped walking awkwardly with one foot in front of the other.

"Puck, where are we? Seriously, if you are dragging me into a basement again then I swear to Lucifer, a rabid dog will be feasting on your danglers." Santana threatened as everyone stifled their laughter. Puck smiled and turned to face the guests as he made eye contact with his daughter who he ushered over and placed his finger over his lips. She nodded and quietly made her way up to the four of them. Puck and Mike let go of Santana and Brittany's hands and Gabi took them in her own, "Gabi?" Santana asked as she felt a little hand embrace hers.

"Ssh, I not s'pose to talk." Gabi whispered before continuing to lead them to their separate table which was facing the stage as Santana and Brittany chuckled at the antics of the young, incredibly excited – in fact, so-excited-she-could-wet-her-pants – girl. They stopped when they felt Gabi's hands placing theirs on the backs of two cushy armchairs, "Don't take off the blankets." Gabi instructed before rushing to her father and watching as he and Mike lifted the cake, lowering it just enough so, that Gabi could stand under it and touch it with her hands. Santana snorted again and Brittany gave her hand a squeeze.

"I feel like I'm in Paranormal Activity." She muttered and Santana giggled. Puck, Mike and Gabi placed the cake carefully on the couple's table before Puck and Mike rushed around the table and got ready to take off the blindfolds while Gabi stood in front of the table, facing the couple, and inhaled a deep, exaggerated breath.

"Aunty S'tana and Aunt Brittn'y," she began as all the smiles in the room got wider and Hollis gave Santana's upper stomach a kick, "This is yoh baby's shower—I mean, baby shower and I love you very muches b'cause yous is not being big dumb dummy heads no more."

Santana laughed along with Brittany as Puck and Mike took the signal – a thumbs up – from Gabi to take off the blindfolds. The lights shut off before the two women could see anything and as they opened their eyes, they were met with a cake filled with candles containing the sonogram picture of Hollis' face with his thumb in his mouth. Santana immediately welled up and Brittany couldn't wipe the smile off her face at the sight of the effort all their friends put into the cake; she couldn't imagine how much effort was put into the actual shower.

"Close yoh eyes and make a wish." Gabi instructed and Santana gave Brittany's hand one last squeeze as they both closed their eyes as tight as possible and, on Gabi's count, blew out the candles – having no idea that they wished for the same thing. When they opened their eyes, the lights were on and all their guests were clapping happily as Santana began to cry again. Brittany welled up and pulled the mother of her child into her arms and embracing her as she cried euphoric, overwhelmed tears for the second time that weekend.

As soon as everyone was seated and had greeted the very pregnant Santana and the incredibly blissful Brittany, Rachel stood at the microphone and cleared her throat, "Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming to this incredibly special day celebrating Santana and Brittany's oncoming baby boy." The guests clapped and Rachel nodded with a smile, clapping as well as she threw a wink at Santana, "Before we get started with speeches and games and present opening and lunch, I'd just like to say: Santana and Brittany, I can't thank either of you enough for letting me plan this special day for you two mommies-to-be. Watching you two travel on this journey together has been… a very impatient experience, to say the least because, all I think anybody here wants is for you to finally be able to meet your beautiful son." The guests whooped along in agreement and Santana wiped a stray tear from her cheek as Brittany rested her arm behind Santana's chair and kissed her temple, "When your boy finally arrives, I'd like for you to have a few words of encouragement for that time," Rachel cleared her throat again and made eye contact with Brittany when she spoke, "If he ever pees on you," the guests laughed, "You'll know he really loves you."

The rest of the shower went off without a hitch and Brittany and Santana didn't even need to go shopping for baby furniture with all the presents they got. And, as the baby shower drew to a close, the two women cut the cake with baby Hollis kicking wildly at his mother's upper stomach. The knife almost reached the bottom but halted on a thin, firm container. All their guests smiled excitedly, knowing of what was hidden in the cake, as they watched the two women carefully uncover the object. And, when they did, Santana cried again while Brittany was absolutely speechless. It seemed as though Piper Pierce had managed to get a hold of Santana's manuscript and, lying on one side of the see-through box, was a hardcover copy of her book and, on the other side, was a contract which held Piper's signature at the bottom and just awaited Brittany's. She was signing over her publishing house to her daughter and Brittany's jaw hit the floor.

"Just a baby shower present to get the two of you started." Piper said and Brittany stared at her mother with wide eyes as Santana's hands shook in shock.

As soon as the expecting mothers' surprise eased off, they continually thanked Piper as their guests said their goodbyes and slowly left. Baby Hollis' shower was a complete success and his mother's couldn't have been more grateful for that.

As they lay in bed at home with Hollis' nursery filled with all the presents they'd received – among them, a bookshelf and a dresser – and went over the day in their heads, they couldn't believe it'd all happened so fast. Santana was going to be a mother, a published author and, possibly, Brittany's future wife while the blonde had gone from editor to future mother and CEO/Owner of Pierce Books within eight months.

"Today was…"

"…A shock." Santana finished as she pulled her baby scrapbook out of her nightstand as well as her box full of photos for Hollis and laid them down between her legs and Brittany smiled, scooting closer.

"We have so many people that love us and Hollis more than we knew." She mumbled and Santana nodded firmly in agreement, "We've been incredibly blessed these past eight months."

Santana smiled softly and pressed a soft, wet kiss to Brittany's temple, "And hopefully we'll continue to be blessed for eight more decades to come." She said simply earning a smile from Brittany who rested her chin on a sleeve clad shoulder.

"You wanna be with me for eight more decades?" she asked.

"Well, I would've said forever but, we'll both be dead in eighty years."

Brittany laughed and nuzzled a tan cheek with her nose, "I wanna be with you until we die too." Brittany said and Santana smiled, looking at the blonde's precious face and tilting her head to the side.

"I love you." She said, "And I am so crazy about this perfect family we're growing."

"Me too." Brittany agreed, leaning in for a kiss and inhaling a deep breath before they pulled away.

"How many kids do you want? Because I need to know how many more of these things I'm gonna be pushing out of my cooch." Santana said earning a laugh.

"Two more after Hollis." Brittany said with a shy smile, "I've always loved the number five."

"You're so cute, baby, c'mere." Santana cooed as she leaned into another kiss. Brittany rubbed her belly as she hummed into the kiss before pulling away and noticing a small bump at the top of Santana's belly, "What?"

"What's that little bump?" Brittany asked, lifting Santana's shirt and pointing at the bump. Santana smiled at the blonde's concern and tucked her loose hair behind her ear.

"That's your boy's foot." Santana replied, "Watch." She instructed before pushing the small bump in and watching another bump roll over a small patch of her stomach before they disappeared, "The other little bump was his knee." Brittany smiled in delight and leaned down to kiss her girl's stomach, "Okay, now, help me with the scrapbook. I just wanna do the first page tonight."

* * *

Santana's thirty-first, thirty-fifth and thirty-seventh week check-ups went perfectly. Little Hollis opened his eyes for his parents again and gave them a cheeky view of his boyhood earning chuckles. He was still in the fetal position and ready to come out. However, Santana and Brittany didn't know just how ready he was until Santana was thirty-eight weeks pregnant and they'd finally finished his nursery – putting up cloudy wallpaper and arranging his furniture, placing all his little bedtime stories on his bookshelf and packing his clothes in his dresser as well as hanging a mobile with zoo animals above his beautiful crib. She was trudging downstairs with Brittany following her to get a midnight pickle when her water broke. Santana had thought she'd lost control of her bladder but, Brittany – ready for action – knew it was baby time.

"Okay, babe, let's go get you into dry pants. I'll put those in the hamper and get the labor bag."

"What?!" Santana shrieked in shock at Brittany's words before a hideous contraction hit her and she clutched her belly in pain, "Yeah, okay. Dry pants, labor bag."

* * *

While Santana was practicing her breathing she'd learned in Lamaze classes, Brittany called their parents, her brother and Puck to tell them the news before going back into Santana's room and holding her hand through a contraction. Olivia had informed them she was five centimeters dilated and asked if she'd passed the mucus plug to which Santana replied:

"You mean that weird stringy, clumpy stuff that just fell out of me while I was peeing?" Olivia and Brittany laughed and Olivia assured her that was the mucus plug before asking when she passed it to which Santana replied, "Two days ago."

"Good. Did you have any stomach cramps or back aches before you passed it or after?" Olivia asked as Brittany frowned deeply in pre-parental panic.

"Yeah, back ache but, my back's been sore for a while so, I didn't think anything of it."

"Has your back pain been constant or has it come and gone?" Olivia asked.

"It's been constant." Santana replied as she leaned back onto the pillows and swallowed, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, no, everything's good. But, you've been in labor for approximately thirteen hours." Olivia said, "Did your back aches begin to subside yesterday and then come searing back?"

"Yeah, around this time."

"Okay. You've been in the first stage of labor for around twelve, thirteen hours but, you're now in active labor. Which means your contractions will become closer and closer together and they'll hurt more as they go. Would you like an epidural?" Olivia asked and Brittany's head swung to Santana who shook her head.

"No," She replied, "I wanna go through this with him. I wanna be able to feel him."

Brittany nodded in pride and smiled as Olivia gave her an impressed nod and left the room. Santana's parents showed up a few minutes later with a teddy for the baby and flowers for Santana. They helped Santana through another contraction before deciding it was best to leave their uncomfortable daughter with Brittany. The blonde, this being her very first time, was doing an outstanding job at keeping her cool and helping Santana through her contractions with deep breaths and sweet nothings.

An hour passed and Olivia checked Santana's dilation, eyes widening at her progress, "Eight centimeters." She announced to the women, "Hang in there. You're doing great."

Santana's contractions were becoming incredibly painful both in her back and lower stomach as another hour passed and she felt something that didn't feel right for the room they were in, "Brittany, get Liv as fast as possible. His head's pressing against my cervix." She told Brittany who, with wide, panicked eyes, raced out of the room and came back in record time with Olivia behind her, already gloved and ready to go. She checked Santana's dilation and her eyes widened.

"We're gonna have to push in here. He's not waiting." Olivia said, pulling up a stool as nurses and sister-wives hurried to get the right tools for a quick delivery. Santana grunted and felt the need to push before she attempted one – unwillingly – and was hushed immediately by Olivia and Brittany, "Don't push yet, hon. Just a few more seconds."

"I have to push." Santana sobbed and Olivia's eyes widened as a sister-wife got Santana ready as quickly as possible right before the brunette pushed against her own will.

"Okay, San, this is it. I need you to push for ten seconds, okay?"

Brittany counted Santana down with Olivia but the woman ran out of breath and stopped pushing at seven, sobbing in pain as Olivia urged her to push again. Brittany had never seen Santana in such a painful, animalistic state in which she screamed and grunted and sobbed and denied her strengths as she tried to get their boy out.

It lasted an hour and seventeen minutes before Olivia announced that his head was out, "Come on, San, gimme one last, big push, hon. He's almost out." She said as Brittany squeezed Santana's hand and took a peek at their son. Her heart stopped in time as she looked at his beautiful head all the way out of Santana as the woman gave another huge push, clinging onto Brittany as Olivia used the push to pull Hollis out of his mother. The sister-wife next to Olivia took him and wrapped him in a blanket, rubbing him before he took his very first breath and started to cry, "You did it, babe, he's out. He's out." Olivia said, handing Brittany's shaking hands the scissors to cut the cord as the entranced blonde stared at her wailing son as the sister-wife handed him to Santana.

"Will it hurt him?" Brittany asked and Olivia shook her head assuringly, smiling in joy as a nervous and euphoric new mother cut her son's cord as he cried in Santana's arms. He then latched onto Santana's exposed breast and began to suckle earning an impressed smile from Olivia and the sister-wives. After he'd finished drinking, he immediately passed meconium all over Santana's torso earning a chuckle from the more than happy mother as the nurses cleaned her up while she held her boy.

"Hi, Hollis." Santana greeted him with tears in her eyes and a glow in her face as Brittany stood next to the bed and smiled adoringly at the exchange, "Hi, baby boy. It's so amazing to finally meet you, sweetheart."

Santana stared at her son for one more minute before handing him to Brittany. The blonde gasped silently as she held her baby boy in her arms and stared down at his tiny form. His hair was visible but wet with the blood and goo that'd come out with him and he scrunched up his face, sticking out a hint of his tongue as Brittany greeted him, "Hollis Andrew Pierce," she whispered as her son's hand stuck out above his head, eyes still not open, "I can't believe you're finally here, my sweet, sweet boy." Brittany wasn't afraid to cry as she finally cradled her son in her arms and swayed from side to side before the sister-wife took him back and had him cleaned, weighed and changed into his _# how 'bout no_ onesie and _# I don't think so_ beanie. Olivia fixed Santana up and gave her a smile and a peck on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, Santana. You did so well." She whispered into a tiny, tan ear before arranging a few things and giving mother and son a hospital bangle with their names on them should Hollis go to the nursery. Santana and Brittany refused to have him go to the nursery and insisted on keeping him with them every second. The sister-wives and nurses cleaned up all the delivery tools and equipment before handing Hollis back to Santana and watching him immediately latch onto her exposed breast again.

As the nurses and sister-wives left the overjoyed parents with their son, Brittany smiled as she dreamily watched her son eat. Santana stared down at him and she'd never felt more love for anyone. Brittany sat with her new little family for a few more minutes before kissing Santana as Hollis stopped eating and fell asleep. She pressed a gentle kiss to his soft, soft, as-big-as-her-lips cheek before running her fingers over the back of his tiny hand and announcing she was going to let everyone know he was here.

Santana nodded happily and watched Brittany go as Hollis' tiny hands were fists resting next to his head as he slept in his mother's arms. Brittany walked out, exhaling the most joyful breath she'd ever exhaled as she moved nervously to the waiting room and met the waiting eyes of her mother, father, brother, Santana's mother, father and brother as well as Rachel and Quinn. Rachel squealed when she walked out and gained everyone's attention.

"He's here." Brittany told them, feeling herself tear up again, "He's perfectly healthy, six pounds, nine ounces and he breastfed as soon as Santana held him. And then he passed meconium."

Her family cheered and squealed in delight that the baby was finally in the world, "What's his name?" Piper asked as they all looked at Brittany as she wiped a tear, smiled proudly and replied.

"His name is Hollis Andrew Pierce… and he's _definitely_ a boy."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Baby Hollis is finally in the world! He moves pretty fast, doesn't he? And he's** _ **definitely**_ **a boy. Hope you enjoyed! Any reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

As soon as the entire family had seen and cuddled Hollis, they left the new, tired mother's with their son to fill out his birth certificate and post his birth on Facebook. Brittany did the post while Santana stroked Hollis' cheek as he slept in her arms once again after being passed around in his sleep by the family.

 **Hollis Andrew Pierce is finally in the world! He breastfed as soon as he was on Santana's chest and then passed meconium straight away. My boy doesn't waste time! Santana and I are so in love with our beautiful Hollis. Welcome to the world, my boy.**

And with her post was a picture of tiny Hollis fast asleep in Santana's arms. And the comments flew in like a jet plane. Brittany decided she'd much rather be with her family than on Facebook and moved from her chair as Santana patted the spot next to her on the bed. She sat down and smiled happily when Hollis was being handed to her. She cradled her boy and watched him breathe, his little chest moving up and down in rhythm with his intakes. His tiny little lips were parted and his eyes closed softly in slumber as his adorable beanie rested on his head and his adorable onesie blanketed his body.

"Should we fill out the birth certificate?" Santana asked with a smile and a nudge to Brittany's shoulder as she watched the blonde gawk over their son.

"Yeah." Brittany smiled out as she stood from the bed and moved to the hospital's bassinet, laying Hollis inside of it and covering him with the thin blanket draped over the edge. Herself and a bleeding-after-delivery Santana sat together on the hospital bed and started to fill out the birth certificate, smiling proudly as they said his name out loud while Santana's hand put it to paper. Both of their eyes drooped tiredly as they finished the birth certificate before Santana passed out with her head on Brittany's shoulder. She was clad with the goodies in her labor bag for after the birth and it was safe to say she was uncomfortable and sore but, the knowledge that Hollis was finally in the world was enough to ease the pain a bit.

Brittany tucked Santana into her bed and then curled up on the recliner, eyes on her boy as she slipped into a deep sleep.

After a week at the hospital, Santana and Brittany brought Hollis home for the first time, thinking back to how a year and three months before they met at a Christmas party and they had no idea Hollis would ever be a part of their lives. And now, as they laid him in his crib, they couldn't imagine their lives without him.

Santana thought back to her first Christmas being pregnant three months before and how Brittany had absolutely made her entire life by finding her a first edition of Moby Dick while she, being five months along, wrote the blonde a rap song and got her a beanie. It was their first Christmas as a couple and their last Christmas without a baby.

"I'm gonna take a bath, babe. I feel all sore and gross and I just wanna get out of these clothes." Santana told Brittany as the blonde walked the two steps from Hollis' nursery to their bedroom as Santana walked into their en suite and shut the door.

"Baaayyybeee, can't I bath with you?" Brittany whined through the door and Santana groaned.

"Nah-uh. I'm bleeding and I just don't feel very bathing-with-my-girlfriend right now." She said through the door as her voice was muffled by the sound of running bath water. Brittany pouted and huffed.

"Fine but, when you stop bleeding we're having a bath date." Brittany said and heard Santana chuckle from inside.

"Alright, baby. We'll have a bath date when I've stopped bleeding."

"Yeah and I'll bubble-cuddle you." Brittany added and Santana let out a hearty laugh earning a triumphant smile from the other side of the bathroom door, "I'm gonna get into bed. See you in a few minutes?"

"Yeah!" Santana called as she hoisted her shirt over her head and threw it in the hamper while Brittany stripped and got into her sleep shirt, changing her briefs and crawling into bed. She lay stomach down over the side of the bed and pulled Hollis' baby book out before struggling to roll over without falling off.

Brittany smiled as she opened Hollis' baby book and rummaged through her nightstand for the letter she'd written him when she found out they were expecting him. In a small envelope in their labor bag were over fifty pictures of baby Hollis during changing times, nap times, feeding times and play times with his sparkly blue eyes and silky blonde hair. Brittany had managed to catch a picture of him passing gas which she said was him smiling but was then told that he was far too young to smile at four days old. And the smell that followed confirmed that it most definitely wasn't a smile.

The sound of a tiny change-my-diaper cry coming from Hollis' nursery pulled Brittany from the baby book and toward her little boy. She climbed out of bed and padded toward the nursery, walking over to the crib and hoisting Hollis into her arms as he cried.

"It's okay, baby boy." Brittany hushed as she turned on the Pooh Bear lamp resting on the dresser and laid Hollis on the changing mat, "Okay, kiddo, let's see what the problem is." Brittany undid the tiny buttons on Hollis' giraffe onesie at his legs and shifted the bottom up to his round belly before opening his diaper and frowning, "There's nothing in here, bud—"

A chuckle was heard from the doorway as baby Hollis peed all over Brittany's shirt. She smiled and nodded along with Santana's laughter as Hollis glanced around the room, his head moving jerkily from side to side as he finished emptying his bladder.

"Well," Brittany started as she grabbed the diaper cream and screwed off the cap, "At least we know you can aim." She said, spooning out some diaper cream onto her middle and index fingers before rubbing it all over Hollis' tiny butt and winky-dink, "You're gonna be a class A bladder emptier one day, kid."

Santana's laughter continued as she moved to the rocking chair her parents had gotten them and sat down, resting her eyes, "It feels so good to be back in my own pajamas." She mumbled as she waited for Brittany to finish diapering their son before handing him to her to lull him back to sleep while Brittany washed up and changed her shirt.

As soon as Hollis was fast asleep in his crib, Santana moved to their bedroom and climbed into bed, "Okay, baby book." Brittany said, pulling out the glue and photos of Hollis as she opened the baby book to the next clean page and smoothed it over, "I put in a letter that I wrote him the day you told me you were pregnant too."

"Aw," Santana cooed, "You wrote him a letter?"

"Yeah. I just wanted him to know how happy and excited I was to have him." Brittany said with a smile as Santana pecked her cheek, "When I came back here to get my clothes the day he was born, I also wrote him another letter which I put in before I came back to the hospital."

Santana smiled in awe of her baby momma and ran her fingers through blonde hair, "Well, I think that's really sweet, babe. I'm sure he'll love it."

Brittany grinned happily as she placed all of the hospital photos in order, "When are we gonna give this to him?"

"Eighteen?" Santana suggested, "I mean, the nice thing about this book is that we can add in pages when it's full."

"Yeah," Brittany agreed, pulling out all of their colorful markers, "And this book is gonna have over a million pages with all the pictures we've taken of him."

Santana chuckled and nodded, running her hand down Brittany's back and letting her nails tickle underneath the blonde's shirt. The two new parents decorated the pages on which they'd stuck the hospital photos and wrote little descriptions for Hollis on what he was doing in each of them. Brittany's favorite was the one of him sleeping on Santana's chest as the brunette took a well-deserved nap, her tan hand rested on his tiny back as his cheek smooshed against her breast while they slept. She colorfully decorated the space around that one and wrote the description: **Nap time with mommy** in big, bold letters.

By the time they'd put in all the pictures, it was nine nineteen and Santana was drifting off to sleep with her head on Brittany's shoulder. The blonde tucked the book back in its place under the bed and put away all the decorating items before shutting off the lights and going to sleep with raven hair sprawled across her shoulder.

* * *

Everybody told them that having a newborn wasn't easy but, for Santana and Brittany, newborn baby Hollis was a dream. He rarely cried and, if he did, it was because of hunger or a diaper change and they were constantly giving him all their affection. At three months old he was giving them big smiles with shining blue eyes and imitating their facial expressions. Every afternoon they'd put him on his cushy baby play mat and watch him roll onto his stomach and lift his head and chest before doing one or two mini push-ups. His progress had grown tremendously and he could open and close his hands, shake toys and bring his hands to his mouth.

When he was on his back on his play mat he'd occasionally swat at his mobile with a large smile before looking to his parents and swatting at another one of the stuffed animals. He was sleeping for longer periods of time and fell asleep at eleven, fully fed with a clean diaper, before waking up at six in need of a diaper change and milk. He breastfed beautifully and, by month three, Santana and Brittany were trying to wean him of the breast and onto the bottle. He did so with little trouble, occasionally grabbing Santana's breast when he was hungry. Brittany happily got to feed him more with the bottle and would feed him every chance she got.

Hollis babbled around his binky as he lay on the changing table with Santana taking off his bright blue pants. She undid his diaper and scrunched up her nose as she cleaned him, disposed of his dirty diaper in the diaper genie and put on a new one. She made a sound of disgust as she threw away the diaper and proceeded to smile as Hollis imitated the sound with his binky in his mouth.

"Holl, you are _so_ clever." She muttered as she slid his pants back on and kissed his round belly before picking him up and watching his head wobble. She giggled and kissed the apple of his cheek as she held the back of his unsteady head and moved out of the nursery and downstairs, "Mm, Hollis, somthin' smells good. What's momma cooking, huh, buddy? What's momma cooking?"

Brittany smiled as Santana walked into the kitchen with a big-eyed Hollis in her arms as he sucked on his binky and babbled around it at the sight of his momma. He smiled widely and his binky fell from his mouth and onto the floor. Santana sighed and lifted it with her toes before placing it on the kitchen counter and swaying from side to side as Hollis and Brittany smiled at each other.

"Hi, little man." Brittany greeted him as she mashed potatoes. Hollis babbled and drool fell from his lower lip. Santana wiped it off with his bib and kissed his temple. Brittany giggled and stopped mashing to give her son a kiss. He squeaked happily and gripped her hair with a wide, cheeky smile, "Okay, buddy, I love you but, you're gonna have to let go of my hair."

"Hollis, let go of momma's hair." Santana said, opening his chubby hand and freeing Brittany's hair from his grasp, "What are you makin'?"

"Uh, well, mashed potatoes and gravy with roast beef and string beans." Brittany replied with a bounce in her feet as she excitedly moved back to the potatoes and began to mash them again.

"Sounds good, hon. Rach and Puck aren't bringing Gabi tonight anymore, she's sick and they don't wanna risk it with Hollis. Are Q and Mike still coming?"

"Aw, that's too bad." Brittany said, "Uh, yeah, they are. They should be here any minute now."

"Fantastic." Santana said with a smile, "This dinner's gonna be interesting."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Well, between you and me," Brittany began as she, Mike and Puck stood on the back porch after her delicious dinner while Quinn, Rachel and Santana cooed over Hollis inside as he played with his mobile on his baby mat, "As soon as the little guy turns one, I'm uh, I'm gonna propose."

"Really?" Puck asked as Mike grinned widely and patted his sister on the back. Brittany nodded, "That's great!"

"Why when Holl turns one?" Mike asked curiously.

"Well, I figure we'll be engaged for a year and I want him to be able to understand somewhat what's happening when we get married. I mean, assuming Santana says yes." Brittany replied as she wrapped both hands around her mug of hot cocoa.

"Oh, come on. She'll say yes, she's nuts about you." Puck assured her and she smiled with a chuckle as she gave him a nod.

"I know but, it might be too much for her. I mean, I struggled to even get her to open up, I imagine it may be a bigger struggle to get her to agree to a lifetime with me."

"You two had a baby together, I think the struggle's out the window." Mike chuckled, "Not to mention you've moved in together and bought a house under both your names. I don't think she would've done any of it had she not wanted to marry you at some point."

"Well, having the baby was kind of a given since she got pregnant."

"She could've gotten an abortion."

"Doesn't believe in it." Brittany and Puck informed Mike in unison.

"Ah," Mike breathed as he blew on his hot cocoa, "Well, has she given you any… signs that she might possibly want to get married someday?"

Brittany thought for a moment before answering, "Before Hollis was born she did ask me how many more kids I wanted and said she wanted to spend eight more decades with me."

"Well, there ya go." Puck smiled, "So, how many more kids _do_ you two want?"

"We agreed on two. I hope we have a girl at some point." Brittany replied with a dazed smile, "Maybe two girls. Although girls can usually entertain themselves when they're little but, boys need a playmate."

"True. Gabi's constantly playing make-believe with her stuffed animals and having tea parties with Blinky in the yard." Puck told her earning an adoring chuckle.

"I'm sorry she's sick. That sucks."

"Yeah. The flu. She's with my parents tonight." Puck said as he raised his coffee to his lips and sipped it.

"Boys, your wives are leaving." Santana said, back door open as her head peered out. Brittany snorted.

"San, Mike and Quinn aren't married and I'm not a boy."

"Well, I'm not your wife and I was talking to Puck and Mike." Santana counteracted with a cheeky smile before moving back inside and shutting the door, retreating to the living room. Brittany watched her go through the glass of the door and smiled to herself before the three of them moved back inside and finished off their hot drinks. Mike and Quinn left first, both kissing baby Hollis on the cheek and head before bidding his parents goodbye. Puck and Rachel stayed for another five minutes to chat about their trying for a baby with no success earning pouts and 'I'm sorry's' before they kissed Hollis on the apples of his cheeks and left as well.

"Baby, would you feed him and get him to sleep?" Santana asked as she raised from the couch, "I wanna take a shower."

"Sure thing, sugar." Brittany replied with a tap to Santana's backside as the brunette smiled and retreated to their en suite to shower. Brittany lifted Hollis from his play mat and locked the house, grabbing a bottle of Santana's breast milk from the fridge and heating it up before shutting off all the lights and carrying her hungry and tired son upstairs to his nursery. He began to whine for his nightly feeding as she climbed the stairs and she hushed as she did so, "It's coming now, little man. Just a few more seconds."

As Brittany fed Hollis, Santana was in their en suite cleaning herself up before slipping into lingerie and spraying on perfume. She was finally happy with her body again and, while she and Brittany had been having sex since Hollis was eight weeks old, she planned on making their sex life exciting again by making an effort for her woman.

Brittany put a full and sleeping Hollis in his crib before shutting off his Pooh Bear lamp and moving to their bedroom. As she opened the door she was met with dimly lit lights and a very sexy Santana seated on the chaise at the end of their bed wearing a black see-through teddy with attached garters and a black, lacy robe, "Hey, you." Santana greeted, her tone raspier than usual. Brittany smiled and shut the door, leaning against it and taking in the sight in front of her.

"Hi, sexy lady." She said as her eyes darkened and her Sargent Major became semi-hard, "Wasn't expecting this."

Santana chuckled and stood, sauntering over to Brittany and grabbing both sides of her unbuttoned shirt, "C'mere." She whispered, pulling Brittany in for a kiss as the blonde's hands snaked around her waist and rested on her backside, pulling her flush against her body.

They kissed for long minutes, leaning gently against the door as Santana's hands tangled in Brittany's hair while Brittany's roamed the brunette's body, "You look really hot." Brittany mumbled against plump lips earning a grateful smile before Santana pulled away and took a pale hand in her own, leading Brittany to the bed.

"Is Hollis asleep?" Santana asked as she sat Brittany down on the chaise and took off her lacy robe.

"Fast asleep." Brittany confirmed, leaning forward and kissing Santana's stomach. Santana pushed Brittany back and instructed her to take off her clothes to which the excited blonde complied before seating herself on the chaise again and smiling widely as Santana began to strip off her lingerie slowly. Her length was fully erect and flat against her stomach. She absentmindedly gave it some attention as Santana's full breasts were revealed. Pearly whites bit a full lower lip as Santana's lingerie pooled at her feet. Santana usually had a fig leaf on her bikini area but, it appeared as though she'd gone for a wax as she was completely bare. Brittany grinned and pressed a kiss to the area just above Santana's clit.

"Lean back." Santana instructed before getting onto her knees and taking over the attention-giving of Brittany's member before taking it into her mouth earning a gasp. She gave the Sargent Major her full attention with her mouth and hands before Brittany announced she was about to finish causing the brunette to pull away. She moved to the bathroom and grabbed a condom from under the sink, tearing off the wrapping and slipping it onto the throbbing appendage before straddling Brittany and sinking down onto her. Brittany sighed happily at the warmth as Santana began to slowly rock against her.

"I love you so much, San." Brittany panted as Santana gripped her shoulders and moaned softly into her blushing ear. Brittany's hips began to rock up into Santana as the both of them reached their peak and climaxed with soft moans and shaking bodies.

Brittany hoisted Santana into her arms and moved to the bed, laying her down and beginning to thrust into her again, not wanting to waste any time. Burying her head in Santana's neck and placing gentle kisses all over the sweating area, Brittany came again, shaking as she struggled to continue to her pace and rhythm. Santana wrapped her legs around a lithe waist and held onto the blonde as she finished for a second time. As soon as she'd regained her pace, she pushed Santana over the edge and smiled happily as her hips slowed and relaxed.

Making love to one another had always been the couple's happy place and thankfully, this time, - even though the condom broke – they hadn't fallen pregnant again.

* * *

With baby Hollis now at five months and laughing at everything, Brittany had, devastated, gone back to work and ached every time she left in the morning, sending texts to Santana throughout the day and earning pictures of Hollis with every reply the brunette sent. She now had a framed picture of Hollis and Santana in the pool during his first swim with mommy framed on her desk and stared, dazed, at it every time she had a free moment to do so.

Now the CEO and owner of Pierce Books, Brittany had a lot more work to take care of and barely had time to even visit her family for lunch. Santana would occasionally bring Hollis to the tenth floor to see momma for lunch while she held him on her lap as he played with his "happy keys" as she filled out documents. Brittany savored those moments with her girlfriend and son as, when they left, it was back to the grindstone. Coming home at six thirty was Brittany's favorite part of the day, walking into the house to the smell of dinner cooking in the kitchen and the sound of Hollis giggling as Santana played peekaboo with him as he sat in his high chair while she cooked.

Hollis was now teething and there was a hint of one of his front bottom teeth poking through his gums. He was also eating solids now and, for dinner, would shove his chubby hands in his mushy peas and carrots before Brittany chuckled and spooned some more into his mouth. It had been discovered that he hated purity baby food and preferred when Santana or Brittany made him his dinner. It would later be discovered that the only take-out he liked was Burger King.

Hollis babbled constantly to himself and was delighted when he saw himself in a mirror. He also knew his name now and turned his attention to anyone who said it within his hearing range. He had quite the personality and got awfully excited when he and his parents took a swim in the pool with him. One of them always held him while the other made tiny splashes in the water, earning happy laughter from their boy.

On weekends, they would take him for walks in the park and around the neighborhood in his stroller and he was delighted by all the sights in the outside world. During the week, when Santana wasn't on the phone talking to Piper about the publishing of her book in ten months, she would take him for walks by herself and earn compliments from complete strangers as they cooed over him.

Taking him grocery shopping was always an experience as he would grab any items on the shelves within his reach and throw them to the floor with wild, happy laughter.

"Holl, don't play with that, buddy. It'll hurt you." Santana instructed as Hollis played with a butter knife he'd snagged from the kitchen counter while Santana was bouncing him around the kitchen looking for her second manuscript. Santana took the knife from her son and put it in the sink before kissing the back of his head and moving back to the living room where Brittany was watching Aladdin. They'd put it on for Hollis to amuse him with the shapes and colors however, the young boy was more amused by Brittany's fingers, sucking on them, biting them and shaking her hand happily, "Baby, would you take him? I can't find that manuscript and I need it for when your mom comes over."

Even though Piper had retired and handed the company over to Brittany, she didn't want to bother her daughter with the reading and publishing of books and took care of it herself, reading them – only Santana's – and giving them to Shelby. Of course, she was involved with the publishing and had become Santana's manager of sorts.

Brittany lifted her arms and smiled as she was handed her son who was smiling as drool circled his mouth, reaching for his momma. She took him and held him on her lap, smiling at him as he leaned forward and tugged on her shirt. With each passing day, Hollis looked more and more like Brittany however it appeared he had Santana's temper and her tiny ears and smile with dimples to match.

Brittany ran her hand through his curly blonde hair and chuckled as he chewed on the hem of her shirt, "Is that nice for your teeth, buddy?" she asked, stroking his cheek with her index finger as he chewed on her shirt and gobbed all over it.

"Ah-ha! Found it!" Santana exclaimed, lifting her manuscript from the book shelf and smiling triumphantly. Hollis turned his attention to Santana, letting Brittany's shirt fall from his mouth as he stared at her with wide, alarmed eyes and she smiled, stroking his face and kissing the tip of his nose, "Sorry, baby boy. I didn't mean to give you a fright."

Hollis smiled widely and turned his attention back to Brittany's shirt as his mother's smiled, "I think he's gonna be an easy scare." Brittany mused and Santana chuckled, leaning over the back of the couch and kissing her cheek.

"You said it, not me."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, favoriting and following. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one's a good one** **Leave your thoughts in a review, PM or on tumblr.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Thanksgiving was a mission, to say the least. Amongst getting an eight month old, teething Hollis into his thanksgiving onesie and having the entire family over for dinner, Santana and Brittany weren't having one of their best days.

"Brittany, could you just do what I ask for once?"

"For once? _For once?_ I'm always doing what you ask, Santana. It's like I'm your servant." Brittany snapped as she angrily made their bed while Santana bathed Hollis in their en suite.

"Oh, Jesus Christ. Would you stop with the guilt trip?" Santana argued, scrubbing Hollis' belly as he chewed on a rubber ducky, "All I'm asking you to do is go to the store because I'm busy looking after our son."

"And all I'm saying is that you said you were gonna go to the store when I was at work yesterday." Brittany counteracted, moving to the doorway of the bathroom and folding her arms across her chest.

"I told you, Brittany, I was busy with a wailing, teething baby. What did you want me to do? Take our incredibly upset son into the store to go grocery shopping just because you don't wanna do it now?"

Brittany huffed and walked away, "Fine. I'll see you later." She said shortly, moving downstairs and going to the store.

The rest of the day was all bickering and huffing while the two parents tried to soothe the gums of tiny Hollis. When everyone arrived for dinner, Brittany very angrily cut the turkey while Santana tried to hush Hollis to sleep. Then, with all the tiny wails, Brittany sliced her finger with the carving knife and had to be rushed to the emergency room where she got six stitches put into the cut on her finger.

In short, Hollis' first thanksgiving was shite.

Christmas, however, was quite the opposite. The day started off with snow falling to the windows and blanketing the driveway as, now nine month old, Hollis woke up from an eight hour night of warm, cozy slumber in between his mothers. Brittany's hand was rested on his belly while Santana's nose was pressed against his cheek when he started to whine for his morning diaper change and feeding. Brittany woke up first with Santana following not thirty seconds later. They pecked each other good morning before kissing their son's chubby cheeks and beginning their morning routine.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Brittany smiled happily as she hoisted Hollis up from the large continental pillow and kissed his forehead, "And Merry Christmas to you, my boy."

"Merry Christmas. Wow, first Christmas, Hollis." Santana mumbled, half asleep with a dozed smile. She reached out and gave his tiny butt a pat before Brittany climbed out of bed and padded her way to the nursery, "I'll get his bottle."

"Thanks, hon." Brittany called back to her as she lay a red-faced Hollis on the changing mat and rested her hands on the table on either side as she waited for him to finish his morning poop. He always did it like this. He'd cry in the morning because he was wet and then, as soon as he was in one of his mother's arms, his face would change to different shades of red as he focused on his poop. It was like clockwork, every morning, "You done yet, buddy?" Brittany asked with a chuckle as Hollis' face scrunched up and his knees bent. Brittany bit his tiny little foot and removed his socks before kissing his toes as a smell drifted into her nose that indicated Hollis was done, "Well done, kiddo." She praised as she pulled off his Pooh Bear pajama pants and threw them in the hamper in his nursery. She then removed his Pooh Bear pajama top and threw that in the hamper as well. He remained in only his diaper as his big, round belly stuck out and his hands waved around next to his head. He kicked his legs out and Brittany smiled as she began to open his diaper, "Woah!" She exclaimed with a loud exhale as she scrunched up her nose and chuckled, "Jesus, little guy."

Santana's laughter was heard coming down the hallway as she shook Hollis' bottle and stopped at the door of the nursery, "We need to stop feeding him those mangos." She mumbled, squeezing her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"Nah, he loves them." Brittany said as she cleaned her son with baby wipes before rolling up his dirty diaper and tossing it into the diaper genie, "I don't mind being on poop duty."

Santana snorted out a chuckle as she made eye contact with her son as he tilted his head to the side and stared up at her with his baby blues, "Hi, beautiful boy. Hi." She cooed with a smile, "You hungry?" she asked, showing him his bottle which he babbled at and stuck his hands out, "Alright, I'll feed you now. Let momma get you dressed first."

Santana watched Hollis on the changing table with an all new diaper as Brittany got out his special Christmas onesie – a onesie that looked like a Santa outfit which came with a baby Santa hat. Santana cooed at Hollis, amusing him as he smiled widely up at her as she squeezed his tiny feet and jiggled them. Brittany chuckled at the interaction and began to get Hollis dressed, "Bath him tonight, yeah? No point bathing him now, he'll get pretty messy tonight." She suggested and Santana nodded as Hollis laughed as she ticked the underside of his foot, "Okay, gorgeous boy, let's get you dressed."

Hollis continued to giggle as Santana tickled his foot until Brittany slid on his onesie and did up the buttons, the both of them cooing with a chuckle at the sight of their little Santa. Brittany smiled widely in happiness as she slipped his small Santa hat on and kissed the tip of his nose, "Yay." Santana laughed as she hoisted him into her arms and smiled down at him, "Food time, handsome boy."

Hollis eagerly began to drink his milk as Santana instinctively swayed from side to side. He gripped the collar of her sleep shirt – actually one of Brittany's t-shirts – and looked at his surroundings; the ones his eyes could reach. Hollis was now only having two bottles a day as Brittany and Santana were now trying to wean him off bottles and onto sippie cups. While still teething, Hollis now had eight teeth – six on top and two at the bottom. He was crawling now and pulling himself up from a sitting position into a standing position. He was also quite the explorer; while crawling, he'd wedge himself under chairs and tables and bring his parents things they'd dropped on the floor. He could wave as well and clap his hands however, his first word hadn't come yet and neither had his first steps.

Brittany pressed a soft kiss to Santana's cheek and smiled against it, "I'm gonna go take a shower and then we can open presents." She mumbled before giving the tan cheek four more kisses and leaving the nursery. Brittany took a shower as Santana fed Hollis before the three of them moved downstairs, Brittany in jeans and a loose t-shirt and Santana in her pajamas, to open the few presents they'd bought for each other before they went to both their parent's house two and four hours later.

"Hollis, this one's for you, baby." Santana said, handing Hollis a wrapped stuffed toy. He looked at it curiously before shaking it and gripping at the wrapping paper before babbling at his mother. Santana smiled and opened it for him. He smiled at the sight of a small stuffed giraffe and lifted it by its neck, clapping and shaking it before putting it next to him as drool dripped down his chin. Santana wiped it off with his Rudolf bib before Brittany handed him another present. She watched him lift it, shake it, babble at her and give it back before she opened it for him. Inside was a Melissa and Doug Jug Bug which Hollis immediately put his stuffed giraffe in before lifting it with a smile and putting it next to him, taking his stuffed giraffe out and giggling with a clap. Santana and Brittany chuckled as Santana lifted Hollis into her arms and placed him between her legs as herself and Brittany exchanged presents, "Alright, this one isn't a rap song or a beanie." She said earning a chuckle as Brittany opened her present and smiled at what she found inside: a promise ring with the words _**My Brittany**_ engraved onto the inside.

"Baby," Brittany sighed with a smile as she leaned forward and kissed Santana deeply, cupping her face as she captured her lips with each kiss, "I lov—"

"Baybee." Came a squeaky voice from between them and they looked down at Hollis who was shaking his giraffe happily.

"What did you just say?" Brittany asked, shocked as she moved back to look at her son. He looked up at her and smiled widely, showing off his tiny milk teeth with a giggle, "Say that again, buddy."

However, Hollis didn't understand and continued to humor himself with his giraffe. Brittany sighed and chuckled as she handed Santana the ring and let the woman slip it onto the ring finger on her right hand before handing the tan woman her present and smiling in excitement. Santana chuckled and opened it, pulling out a pure silver charm bracelet with three charms on it: holly, a book and the name Hollis. She smiled widely and leaned forward, kissing Brittany again and painting the roof of her mouth with a velvety tongue.

"It's beautiful, baby, than—"

"Baybee." Hollis said again with a giggle and Santana and Brittany smiled down at him with tears pooling in their eyes.

"Baby." Santana repeated and Hollis echoed.

"Baybee."

Brittany chuckled out a watery laugh and repeated, "Baby."

"Baybee."

"Oh, my god, Hollis!" Santana exclaimed as she lifted Hollis into the air and lowered him to her lips to kiss his nose, "You just said 'baby'."

"Baybee." He said again earning extremely happy laughter from his parents as they cuddled him in glee. He laughed along with them and gave them a large, shining smile. After the euphoria of their son's first word settled, Santana had a shower while Brittany cleaned up the living room with Hollis in his kangaroo pouch on her chest. He still held his stuffed giraffe as she threw away the wrapping paper. He babbled away to himself, occasionally saying 'baybee' as he held onto his giraffe tightly with his chubby hands.

"Okay, babies, I'm ready to go. Do we have everything?" Santana asked as she came downstairs into the kitchen where Brittany was packing Hollis' lunch into the baby bag with his sippie cup.

"Yeah, all ready to—"

"Baybee." Hollis mumbled. Santana still smiled at the sound and pecked the top of his head, burying her lips in his curly, blonde hair as he smiled, occupying himself with his giraffe.

"All ready to go." Brittany finished with a chuckle as Santana took the baby bag off the kitchen counter and slung it over her shoulder.

They slowly made their way to The Lopez Household to have lunch with Santana's parents, Puck, Rachel and Gabi, and had all their gifts for everybody sitting in the trunk of their car. When they arrived, a now five year old Gabi came racing outside having seen their car pull up the driveway. Santana smiled as she climbed out of the car and caught her niece in her arms, spinning her around in a circle while peppering her face with kisses.

"Hi, baby girl." Santana greeted as Brittany took Hollis out of the car.

"Baybee." He said again and Santana smiled as she put Gabi down.

"He said baby!" Gabi exclaimed excitedly as she hugged Brittany's leg and grabbed Hollis' foot, "Hollis! You said baby!"

"Baybee." Hollis repeated as he gripped Brittany's nose with a gobby smile. Santana grabbed the family's respective Christmas presents from the trunk and Brittany grabbed Hollis' baby bag as Gabi took her free hand and led them inside.

"Ai dios mio, it's my nieto. Hello, my baby, how are you?" Maribel exclaimed excitedly as Gabi raced to the living room to her parents while Maribel took Hollis from Brittany and peppered his tiny face with kisses.

"Baybee."

Santana and Brittany beamed as they hung up their coats after brushing off the snow on the porch, "Dios mio, did he just say his first word?"

"Yeah, he said it when we were opening presents this morning." Brittany smiled, stroking her son's tiny blonde afro with a kiss to his cheek. In his hands, still, was his stuffed giraffe and, as the day went on, he never let it go. That giraffe soon became his snuggle buddy until he was eleven… alright, sixteen.

The Lopez Household had lunch around Maribel and Travis' large dining room table before gathering around the tree with their Christmas Elf, Gabi, who handed out the presents to their owners. From Maribel and Travis, Santana and Brittany got a night of babysitting while they went to a food show in Columbus the week after New Year's Day. From Rachel and Puck, they got watches. And from Gabi they each got a mug with their name on it. Hollis got a baby walker from abuela and abuelo and from aunty and uncle he got a box full of blocks which Gabi picked out. Christmas lunch was brilliant and Gabi and Brittany helped Hollis build a snowman – well, they built the snowman and he played with the snow. Hollis then moved around in his walker with _Baybee_ the giraffe tight in his fist. And, when Santana took him out, he crawled to the coffee table, pulled himself up and took his first two solo steps to Brittany who burst into tears and kissed him all over.

By the time they were heading to The Pierce Household, Hollis was fast asleep in his car seat with Baybee wrapped in his arms. When they arrived at Piper and Liam's house, Santana gently lifted Hollis from his car seat while Brittany grabbed the baby bag and the presents. They moved to the front door where Piper was waiting with Quinn as Hollis slept on Santana's shoulder, his chubby cheek smooshed against it as she walked. He fell asleep at this time every night, four-thirty, and would wake up at six and stay up until nine-fifteen when he was changed and fed and put to bed. He was only sleeping three times a day and took two naps with the Lopez's after Santana fed him a bottle of bush tea with honey and then another before his second nap. For lunch he had mushy bananas and porridge before his diaper change and his second nap.

"Hey, mama." Santana whispered, pecking Piper's cheek as the woman rubbed Hollis' back, "Hey, Q."

"Hey. Is the little guy asleep?" Quinn asked as she took a glance at the boy's sleeping face.

"Yeah. He should be awake in about an hour and a half." Santana replied as Brittany greeted her mother before giving Quinn a one-armed hug as she used her other to hold all the weight of the presents.

"He's beat. We made snowmen today and he took his first two solo steps and got a baby walker from abuela and abuelo. He's been pretty busy." Brittany informed the two women as they entered the house. Santana instinctively began to bounce as she walked when Hollis began to stir. He quickly fell back into his deep slumber and Brittany, as soon as she'd put the baby bag and presents down, went to the car to get his car seat.

"First steps?" Piper asked in an excited whisper.

"Yeah, I got a picture. I'll show it to you." Santana said with a smile as she greeted Mike and Liam, "He also said his first word this morning."

"Wow. He moves fast." Liam chuckled, rubbing his grandson's back.

"What'd he say?" Mike asked before kissing Hollis' pink cheek.

"Baby." Santana replied, "Which is now what he's named this stuffed giraffe we got him." Santana held up Baybee and Piper smiled in awe.

"Ugh, he's too sweet." She said, "Brittany's first word was ball and Mike's first word was grass."

Santana smiled widely as Brittany brought in the car seat and placed it in the living room next to the fire. Santana handed Hollis to her girlfriend and watched with a smile as the blonde placed the smaller blonde into his car seat and strapped him in before taking out all the presents and putting them under the tree with the rest.

They all sat by the fire talking about their Christmas Day until Hollis woke up and began to cry for a diaper change. Brittany changed him in her old bedroom and then kissed his round belly earning a giggle. While Hollis could be in a bad mood when he woke up, his gums weren't as sore as they'd been before and he was in better moods when he woke up in his ninth month.

Everybody sat around the table for dinner with Hollis eating his mushy sweet potatoes and butternut in Brittany's old high chair. Between bites Santana would spoon more food into her sons mouth and watch him eat it with a happy glint in his eyes; butternut and sweet potato were Hollis' favorites.

Meema and beepa gave Hollis a book for the bath as well as a thing to stick on the wall with windmills stuck to it which you poured water on and they moved. Aunty Quinn and Uncle Mike gave Hollis a blow-up paddling pool as well as plastic starfish that sang when you shook them. Santana and Brittany got a video camera from Liam and Piper and a whole set of board games from Mike and Quinn.

As soon as they'd put Hollis to sleep with his bottle of formula, they went home and put the tiny boy in his crib before bringing in all the presents and making the picture of Hollis taking his first steps their Facebook profile pictures.

All in all, Hollis' very first Christmas was a brilliant day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The day Santana and Brittany got back from their one day trip to the food show in Columbus, they found that Hollis had caught a cold from Gabi and Brittany was missioning around the kitchen making chicken soup in order to give Hollis the broth. Before every feeding, Santana would put saline solution up Hollis' nose so it would clear out and he'd be able to drink the broth from his bottle. They bought a humidifier for Hollis' nursery and would put it on when feeding him in his room before he went to sleep for the night with vapor rub in the holder which would clean out the air and help him breathe through the night.

It was terrible. The poor baby had a runny nose, was sneezing and coughing, and had a temperature through the night.

Thank god it only lasted eight days.

Coming up for his first birthday, Hollis was waddling everywhere in his diaper and Pooh Bear t-shirt with his sippie cup – having now been completely weaned off of bottles – and Baybee. He carried her everywhere – on his first trip to the zoo, shouting wildly when he saw the giraffes, on his first trip to the aquarium, which he did not like at all, and on every visit they made to the store, to meema and beepa, to abuela and abuelo, to aunts and uncles, to the park to feed the ducks – literally everywhere. He slept with her under his arm and lay with her on the changing table. He was saying more words now however, he was struggling with sentences at almost twelve months.

"Momma," he squeaked as he held Santana's hand as the three of them walked into a pet store to get him his first pet. He adored animals – land animals, sea creatures freaked him out, "Woo-woo."

Brittany chuckled and got down on her haunches next to the puppies, "Yeah, buddy, it's a puppy. You want a puppy?" She asked as Santana knelt down as well when Hollis let go of her hand and waddled closer to the puppy crate, putting his hands on the top of the wooden crate and smiling down at the puppies as they either slept, play fought or barked up at him in excitement.

"Woo-woo." He said, pointing at one of the puppies with a big smile, showing off his two new bottom teeth.

"You want that one, baby?" Santana asked, leaning over the crate and lifting the puppy he'd been pointing at, "You want this one?"

"Woo-woo!" Hollis squeaked happily as he put his chubby hand on the puppy's head – a black Labrador puppy.

"Okay, buddy, we'll get this one." Santana said with a chuckle at her son's excitement, handing the puppy to Brittany so she could pay and get the puppy all its essentials.

"Woo-woo, mah-mee." Hollis told her, putting his hand on her cheek and kissing it.

"Yeah, buddy, puppy." Santana said, cupping her boy's cheek and pecking his pouty lips. He giggled and squeezed Baybee to his chest.

"Woo-woo, Baybee." He told the giraffe with an elated smile as he jumped shortly in excitement before waddling into Santana's arms and letting her lift him up.

Going home with their new boy puppy – who Hollis named Brack – was hilarious. Every time Brack barked or squeaked or tried to get to the back seats to Hollis, the small boy would laugh and shout _"Woo-woo, Brack!"_ through his laughter. Brittany held Brack on her lap while Santana drove them home.

A scar from the incident last thanksgiving had formed on Brittany's finger and it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be at all. Definitely not as bad as the one behind her knee.

When they'd gotten home and put all of Brack's toys and blankets and his bed in Hollis' nursery, they went outside to let Hollis play with the puppy. However, he insisted he be naked – the oncoming nudist in him made him do it – and waddled around the backyard with Baybee and Brack, his naked backside and boyhood on full display. He laughed and turned every so often to wave at his mommies before going back to playing with Brack.

The most memorable part – which was caught on camera – was when Brack emptied his bladder like a female dog and Hollis followed, squatting with a cheeky smile and peeing on the grass. Brittany almost wet herself with laughter while Santana chuckled as she filmed it. The funniest and most insane part was that, when Hollis squatted, they could see everything he had between his legs. And a few weeks before, Santana found out that the size of a boy's penis comes from the mother's side – so, she now knew what her dad was probably packing; disgusting, puke, gross, eugh.

The day of Hollis' very first birthday finally arrived and Santana and Brittany threw his party at the zoo. He got tons – literally tons – of presents from the family and Santana and Brittany spoiled him to bits. His cake was the shape of a giraffe, which was a mistake seeing as though he cried, screaming _"Baybee"_ , when they cut it.

By fifteen months, Hollis was saying three to four word sentences and could understand some instruction. He had five more teeth and only had five to go, smiling toothy smiles every chance he got. He'd gotten cheeky lately and his favorite word seemed to be _'no'_ which annoyed his parents greatly. When he had a dirty diaper, he'd stick his hand in it and rub poop all over the walls – clearly wanting paints. Santana's book had been published and she'd refused to go on worldwide book tours without her son and Brittany therefore, everyone from around the world who read her book came to her. In one month her book was the number one bestseller and she was forced to go around the world for one month to attend conferences and book signings but, Skyped Brittany and Hollis every night during that month away, coming back to a seventeen month old Hollis and a very happy-to-see-her Brittany.

Thankfully, by eighteen months, he'd stopped painting poop on the walls and stopped saying _'no'_ to everything. He could now string five or six words together in a sentence and was constantly saying _"Mommy, I'm hungry."_ He loved fruit; melon, pineapple, mango, banana, pawpaw, etc. He hated vegetables, however. The only vegetable he liked were carrots.

At his twenty-first month Hollis was able to dress himself, wash and dry his hands and brush his twenty baby teeth with help. He hated sharing and would constantly say _"Mine!"_ when someone tried to take away his toys. He loved painting and would often paint the easel as well as his arms and feet. His favorite meal was Santana's mac 'n cheese and he would always ask for seconds. Other than cooked meals, he didn't like when his food touched and would bang his hands on the tray of his high chair until one of his parents fixed it.

Finally, at his second birthday party, he'd gotten a real haircut and his hair was now a curly comb-over of blonde locks. He was happy with sharing but, only his room – never his toys, especially not Baybee. He would have two or three sentence conversations with his mothers. He would ask a million questions always getting a question in return in order to get his explanation of his question. For his second birthday, he got a big boy bed with a railing on both sides so he wouldn't fall out.

The day after his second birthday he started following Santana and Brittany to the bathroom and would be uncomfortable when he had to pee or poop. When his diaper was dirty, he'd cry until it was taken off and a new one was put on. And then, two weeks later, he followed Brittany to the bathroom and sat on the floor to watch how she used the toilet. He then said:

"I gotta wee-wee." Earning a large smile from his mother who took off his diaper and screamed down the hall for Santana who came rushing into their en suite to watch her son use the toilet for the very first time. He almost fell into the bowl and a very proud Brittany had to hold his little hips as he, after a few minutes, emptied his bladder in the toilet.

That same day his parents went to the store with him and bought him a potty which they put in the bathroom next to his bedroom and smiled as he, three days later, made his first poop in the potty. A week and five days later he didn't have to wear diapers anymore and would urgently tell one of his mother's when he needed the bathroom. They'd take his hand and walk him to the bathroom and watch with smiles as he pulled down his pants and did his business with a large smile on his face in pride.

Potty training – done.

And then, that Sunday, Santana found out she was pregnant again.

* * *

"You're a month along – four weeks." Olivia said as she moved the transducer around Santana's belly while Brittany stood next to the table with the biggest, happiest smile on her face. At twenty-five and twenty-eight, they were expecting their second baby.

"Oh, wow." Santana sighed happily as she stared at the tiny peanut on the screen. Brittany chuckled and gave Santana's hand a squeeze before realizing she'd forgotten something through all the hype of Santana's book after Hollis' first birthday.

"Hollis is gonna be so excited." Brittany said happily, kissing Santana's hand with a smile.

Olivia printed them a photo of their baby and bid them goodbye after booking them in on specific days for the next eight months. They drove home in euphoric silence with Brittany's hand linked with Santana's on the woman's thigh. They were planning on telling Hollis and the rest of the family once the first trimester was over even though they couldn't wait to tell their son.

As soon as they got home, Brittany raced upstairs to dig under her nightstand for the shoebox hiding under it. Santana followed her slowly, knowing Hollis was with Aunty Rachel and Uncle Puck until after dinner. When Santana walked into the room, Brittany found what she was looking for and swung around on her knee, opening the ring box and staring up at Santana with happy yet nervous eyes. Santana's movements halted and her eyes widened as her hands flew to her mouth and she immediately welled up.

"Santana Josephine Lopez," She began.

"Oh, my god."

"I've loved you for over two years and I couldn't imagine my life without you,"

"Oh, my god."

"We have a beautiful son and another baby on the way and I couldn't be happier than I am right now,"

"Oh, my god."

"I want to watch our family grow together. I want to still be making love to you when we're old and grey and have bad hips,"

Santana chuckled, "Oh, my god."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you; sleeping next to you, watching our kids grow into beautiful people, fighting with you and making up, bubble-cuddling you until our fingers wrinkle. I want to do everything with you – only you."

"Oh, my god."

Brittany smiled, "Santana," she whispered, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, my god." Santana sobbed, burying her hand in her hair with a shocked expression. Brittany's hopeful eyes made her smile and she let out a teary chuckle, "Yes."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Finally engaged with another baby on the way! Any thoughts?**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

 **So, TALKS deleted all of her stories and I felt _super_ bad for not updating so, this is just to let you all know I haven't given up. Also, look out for my New Year story called _P.S Happy New Year_ which I'll post sometime today. It's a five chapter story to hold you off until I update PSILY. Love you guys and thank you for sticking with me! Mwah!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Baby momma finally popped the question! We're engaged!**

 **Piper Pierce: Oh my god! Congratulations!**

 **Travis Squire Lopez: Can't wait to walk you down the aisle.**

 **Maribel Lindsay Lopez: A wedding! I'm so excited!**

 **N. L. Puckerman: Can't believe she finally did it! She's been wanting to for almost two years! Congratz!**

 **Rachel Barbra Puckerman: Yay! Little Hollis is gonna look so damn handsome in a tux!**

 **Olivia J. Redditch: Congratulations, babe!**

 **L. Pierce: My girls are getting married!**

 **Mike C. Pierce: Can't wait for the big day!**

 **Quinn Fabray: You're so right, Rach! I can't wait to see Hollis in a tux!**

 **Brittany S. Pierce: I love you.**

"Holl," Santana started as herself and Brittany sat Hollis down on the couch two months later with a sonogram picture in hand and smiles on their lips, "Momma and I have something to tell you."

Brack barked as he leaped onto the couch and cuddled into the pillows while Hollis cuddled Baybee with his sippie cup of hot cocoa, "Why?" he asked curiously.

Brittany chuckled and gave his knee a squeeze, "Well, it's important and we want you to try and understand." She said and Santana gave her a nod, "Mommy and I are getting married in two months. Do you know what that means?"

"No."

"Well, it means we're going to get all dressed up and everybody's gonna come to our wedding and then we're going to give each other rings and after that, momma will be my wife." Santana explained.

"Dress-up?" Hollis asked, "Fun!"

Santana chuckled, "Yeah, fun. It's gonna be fun." She said, "But, also, do you know what pregnant means?"

"No."

"It means I have a baby in my tummy." Santana said, "So, you're gonna have a little brother or sister in a few months."

"Baby?" Hollis asked before lifting his giraffe, "Baybee here, not in tummy."

Brittany smiled as Santana handed her the sonogram photo, "Not that Baybee, a tiny little human baby. See? There it is." She said, pointing to the baby on the picture and watching his brain work.

"Mine?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's your baby brother or sister." Brittany said and Hollis smiled, taking the picture.

"Mine."

"Oh, no, buddy. You can't have the picture." Brittany said, "But when the baby comes out you can hold it all you want."

Santana and Brittany hadn't found the need to arrange another pregnancy announcement dinner and instead announced their second baby on Facebook accompanied by a picture of Brittany and Hollis kissing Santana's small baby bump.

 **Pierce swimmers don't waste time – second baby on its way!**

 **N. L. Puckerman: Congratulations, you three!**

 **Rachel Barbra Puckerman: Congratulations.**

 **Piper Pierce: Another little peanut! Oh, I can't wait!**

 **Quinn Fabray: Oh, wow! Little Hollis must be so excited! Congratu-fucking-lations!**

 **Brittany S. Pierce: He is! He can't wait to be a big brother!**

 **Maribel Lindsay Lopez: Brilliant! I'm going to be the abuela of TWO little ones!**

 **Mike C. Pierce: Alright, sis!**

 **L. Pierce: Fantastic, you two! We want ten more!**

 **Brittany S. Pierce: Ten? Lol!**

 **Santana Josephine Lopez: Let's just stick to two for now and see how it goes.**

 **Travis Squire Lopez: Two nietos! Excelente!**

 **Olivia Redditch: Can't wait to deliver the little one!**

 **Mercedes Jones: Damn, girl! You and Brittany move fast!**

 **Sam Evans: Seems like only yesterday that Little Hollis was born! Congratulations!**

Santana smiled, pushing the shopping cart through the small grocery store with Brittany next to her and Hollis in the seat of the cart, as she scrolled through the comments – all but one made her smile, "Did you read Rachel's comment on my pregnancy post?" she asked as Brittany grabbed a tub of mayonnaise off the shelf and put it in the cart as she pecked Hollis' cheek and ruffled his curly blonde locks.

"Yeah." Brittany said as she put her hand on the side of the cart and smiled as Hollis grabbed her fingers with a wide, toothy smile, "Pretty odd and… so not excited. When we announced Hollis was coming into the world she freaked out."

"I know. I'll talk to her and see what's up." Santana said, "Oh! Cereal. What cereal you want buddy?"

"Cheerios!" Hollis exclaimed as Santana turned the cart into the cereal aisle and moved toward the cheerios.

"Pickles." Brittany remembered, "I'll go get them."

Santana smiled and watched Brittany leave the aisle as she kept moving toward the cheerios and grabbed the honey ones, putting them in the cart and pressing a kiss to Hollis' forehead as he played with Baybee on the handle of the cart, "You want a treat, buddy? Maybe some chocolate pudding for after dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah! Pudding, please." Hollis said earning a chuckle as his mother slowly pushed the cart toward the pudding, stopping dead in her tracks as red hair caught her eye followed by sparkling green eyes and a dazzling smile, "Is that yoh friend, mommy?"

"Uh… no, buddy, she's not my friend." Santana mumbled as the woman approached. She forced a smile and inhaled a deep breath, grabbing Hollis' tiny hand for support, "Natalie. Hi."

"Santana Lopez." Natalie smiled and tilted her head to the side, "You've changed."

"Well, yeah. I had a baby and now I'm expecting another one." Santana said as Brittany came wandering toward them, eyes on the potato chips as she clutched a jar of pickles, "And this is my fiancé, Brittany. Babe!"

Brittany focused her attention to Santana and smiled widely, quickening her pace and putting the pickles in the cart before cupping Hollis' cheek and kissing Santana, "Hey," She said, sticking her hand out to Natalie, "I'm Brittany."

"Natalie." The redhead said with a faux smile painting her face. Realization hit Brittany's features and her smile faded as she nodded and cleared her throat.

"Right." She said and sniffed, looking the woman up and down before throwing Hollis a wink as he introduced himself.

"I Hollis! That's are my mommies." He squeaked happily and Natalie chuckled dryly. Santana gave Hollis' hand a squeeze followed by a proud chuckle.

"That's great, kid." Natalie said and clutched her bag, "Well, I better get going. I'm gonna be late for a gala."

"Then why are you at a grocery store if you know you have a gala?" Brittany asked crudely earning a nudge from Santana followed by a _don't push it_ look, "I mean," She cleared her throat, "We'll let you go, then."

"Yeah. It was, uh, _nice_ to see you again, Natalie." Santana said politely as she began to direct the cart past the redhead, "Come on, Holl, let's go get you some pudding."

* * *

" _God_ , Brittany." Santana moaned as Brittany pounded into her, a tan leg thrown over her shoulder and the other spread eagled in the air. Sweat glistened on a tan forehead and dampened raven hair as Santana arched her back and strained her neck, her orgasm hitting her hard as Brittany continued to push herself into the woman. Blue eyes squeezed shut as a huge wave hit the blonde and she came inside of her fiancée, bending her head and kissing pouty lips.

"Mommy? Momma? I got no more milk." Hollis called from outside their door as he knocked non-stop. His mothers breathed heavily as he continued to knock and Brittany placed a wet kiss to Santana's neck as she pulled out and slowly got out of bed, pulling on her robe and moving to the door. She pulled it open and got on her haunches, smiling with a few pants as she looked at her son who was holding Baybee and his empty bottle, "Momma, can I has some cocoa?"

"Sure, baby." Brittany nodded, tying her robe up and standing, "I'll be back in a minute, love." She said to the still panting Santana before taking Hollis' bottle and wrapping his hand in hers as she led the two of them to the kitchen. She patiently helped the young boy down the stairs with a smile, "How was your nap, buddy?"

"Good." Hollis replied, "But my rail is broken."

"The railing by your bed?" Brittany asked, walking carefully down the stairs with Hollis next to her, gripping onto her hand tightly.

"Yeah. Is not working no more." He said as he focused on the stairs in front of him, putting one foot in front of the other and moving down them carefully.

"I'll fix it for you, Holl." Brittany assured him, stepping onto the floor and waiting for her son to walk down the last two steps, "You hungry? Ready for lunch?"

"Not yet, momma." Hollis said with a sniff, "I just gotta has some cocoa first and then maybe I be hungry. Is mommy sleeping?"

Hollis never spoke this much in front of anyone but his parents. In front of other people he'd barely say two words but, while around his parents, he amazed them with how many sentences he'd learned to string together.

"No." Brittany replied, holding Hollis' hand all the way to the kitchen, "We were cuddling so she's resting now. Do you want me to fill the bottle with cocoa or just half?"

"Fill please." Hollis said as Brittany lifted him up into her arms and placed him on the counter next to the kettle.

"You wanna hit the button for the kettle to boil?" she asked earning a large smile from the little blonde who nodded eagerly and pushed down the button with a tiny index finger, "Good job, Holl."

"Where Brack?" he asked as Brittany prepared his cocoa.

"I think he's sleeping in the living room, buddy. We can go look when I've finished making your cocoa." Brittany told him as she waited for the kettle to boil and gave him a butterfly kiss earning a loud giggle followed by a tiny bark as Brack ran into the kitchen. Brittany smiled and bent down to pet the puppy as he excitedly wagged his tail, "We gotta take him outside when your cocoa's done."

"So he can use the potty." Hollis said earning a chuckle and a nod from his mother who lifted the kettle and poured the boiling water into his bottle halfway before filling up the rest of the bottle with milk and screwing on the lid, giving the bottle a shake before handing it to her son and lifting the tiny boy off the counter, placing him on the floor and watching him bend over to pat Brack's head, "Outside, Brack." He instructed and Brittany led them to the back door, pushing it open and watching the two boys go outside. Hollis sat on the grass while Brack sniffed around looking for the perfect spot to do his business.

Brittany took a seat next to her son on the grass and rested her hands behind her, leaning against them and crossing her legs, "Are you excited about the new baby?" she asked as Hollis tilted his head back and drank his cocoa. He took three more large gulps before looking at his mother and smiling.

"Yeah." He replied, "Gonna be big brother."

Brittany chuckled, "Uh-huh. I have something to ask you." She said earning curious blue eyes looking up at her, "Mommy's gonna get bigger as the baby grows in her tummy and, when the baby's ready to come out, she's gonna struggle to do things. So, while she's pregnant I want you to help me look after her. Especially at Christmas because then the baby will be coming soon."

"How long until the baby comes?"

"Six more months." Brittany replied, "It takes nine months for a baby to grow inside a mommy's tummy and, right now, mommy's three months pregnant and three plus six is nine. It's June now so, by Christmas – which is in December – mommy will be eight months pregnant so, she'll probably have the baby in January next year."

"I'm three then."

"Yeah, you'll be three in March." Brittany smiled, "Do you remember your months?"

"Uh… Jan-wary, Fev-wary, Ape-wil—"

"Almost. January, February, and then your birthday, March and then April." Brittany corrected gently and watched her son's brain work, "Do you remember what comes next?"

"May, Joon, Jali… Ahgast, Sep-member… I can't ramember."

"You're doing good. Remember the song I taught you to remember the months?" Brittany asked and her son nodded, "Let's sing it together."

 _January, February, March…_

"You're doing good, keep going."

… _April, May, June, July…_

"Very good, buddy. Almost done."

… _August, September, October, November, December._

"I ramembad!" Hollis exclaimed and Brittany gave him a high-five followed by a kiss to the head as she lifted him above her head and threw him into the air earning loud giggles as she kissed his face when he was level with her.

"You are so smart, little man!" Brittany said happily as she pretended to bite his neck before tossing him into the air again and chuckling as he squealed in delight. Santana chuckled from the back door and approached her son and fiancé, wrapping her robe tighter around her as she watched the two blonde's bond. She took a seat next to Brittany and the woman put their son down, smiling as he jumped excitedly and wrapped his chubby arms around Santana's neck.

"I sang the months, mommy." Hollis said happily and Brittany nodded in pride as she kissed Santana's shoulder and rubbed her back.

"I heard, buddy, you did so well." Santana said, kissing Hollis' cheek as she gave him a squeeze, "You are _very_ advanced for a two year old, kiddo, we should enroll you in the school for super smart toddlers."

"Definitely." Brittany agreed as Hollis pulled away from his mother and drank some more of his cocoa as Brack pounced on one Hollis' trucks, "Brack, no buddy, you'll break it."

"Yeah, even though you're a super smart toddler, you still need to remember to bring your toys inside." Santana said, raising her eyebrow at her son who smiled and turned around, running to his truck and lifting it up with the nozzle of his bottle still in his mouth, "I thought we weaned him off of those?"

"We did but, I can't find his sippie cup anywhere." Brittany sighed as the couple watched their son carry his truck inside and put it in the crate by the door of the family room, "I swear, that kid's lost so many damn binky's and sippie cups that I've actually lost count."

Santana snorted and nodded as she watched with a smile as Hollis struggled to put the lid back on the crate, "Yeah. We should just have a crate of binky's and sippie cups next to the toy crate so, when he loses one, we have another on hand." She joked and Brittany chuckled as Hollis came back outside and ran into the yard to play with Brack, holding a ball as his bottle was still gripped between his teeth.

"We might actually need to do that when the second baby comes." Brittany said with a deep inhale as she threw her arm around Santana, "Holl might lose all its binky's and sippie cups too."

Santana chuckled and snuggled into Brittany, "We're getting married in two months." She mumbled into Brittany's hair as she placed a firm kiss to her head. Brittany smiled at the sound of their son laughing and gave Santana a deep kiss.

"It's gonna be great." She said, "As crazy as Rach is about planning shit, she's gonna do an amazing job. A beautiful wedding outside, one hundred guests, Hollis in a tux, you in a gorgeous dress that makes me cry, a kick-ass reception with a kick-ass band. It's gonna be amazing."

"And to top it all off, four months later we'll be welcoming our second baby into the world as a married couple." Santana added and Brittany couldn't help her wide smile, "We wanna know the sex again, yeah?"

"Absolutely. How's Kurt gonna decorate its room if we don't know the sex?" Brittany asked with a chuckle, "Did you know he just decorated Ellen DeGeneres and Portia De Rossi's house?"

"Decorator to the celebrities." Santana said, "I'm so glad he's our friend." She chuckled, "Did _you_ know that Mercedes is about to land a huge recording deal with the same label that signed P!nk?"

"Mercedes Jones?" Brittany asked as her eyes widened.

"Uh-huh."

" _Our_ friend, Mercedes Jones?"

"Yup."

"Oh. My. God." Brittany gasped, "That's why she was going on and on and on about her and Sam possibly moving to L.A."

"I know." Santana said with a nod, "Kurt and Blaine are moving up there too because of Blaine's new movie."

"Dammit!" Brittany said, slapping her knee, "All our friends are moving away. Rachel's gonna direct another movie in L.A a month after the wedding and my mom and dad might move up there to run the businesses they have up there _and_ Mike just landed a dancing gig at a concert in L.A and, get this, it's a Justin Bieber concert. He's gonna be a Belieber Back-up Dancer! Everybody's moving, it's not fair, we're not moving."

"Well," Santana started with a sniff, "Maybe we should think about it. I mean, I'm gonna be publishing my second book next year and interviews would be easier in L.A."

Brittany turned her head to look at her fiancé and inhaled a deep breath, "Well," she started and cleared her throat, "It doesn't snow in L.A… and Holl loves the snow. But, all our friends are gonna be there and my parents are gonna be there and… if we _did_ move there then you wouldn't have to fly back and forth all the time for your book and Holl would probably love walking on the Walk Of Fame."

"So, are we thinking about it?"

Brittany glanced at Hollis as her hand rested on Santana's belly and she smiled, "Yeah, we're thinking about it." She said, "Definitely thinking about it."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So, our girls are getting married, expecting their second baby and thinking about moving to L.A. Next chapter's the wedding.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Santana, that's hideous."

Santana nodded with a roll of her eyes as she looked at the dress in the mirror a month later and huffed, "None of these dresses are pretty… at all." She said, running her hands down the dress and sighing, "God dammit, I'm getting married in a month and I don't have a dress, Rach. This is a fucking travesty."

Rachel smiled and lifted a dress off the shelf, "Try this one on. If you don't like it then we'll call it a day and go grab lunch. If needs be I'll get my tailor to custom make you a dress."

Santana sighed and pecked Rachel's cheek with a nod as she took the dress and moved to the dressing room, "I don't know how the hell I'm gonna get this dress off." Santana called through the curtain earning a laugh from Rachel as she sipped her champagne and sat back down, waiting for Santana to come out in the dress, "Have you seen Britt's dress?"

"Yeah. It's gorgeous. When she had me get it made she said she wanted people to know that while she was a girl, she still wanted people to know she was the groom." Rachel said, throwing one leg over the other and leaning back into her chair as Santana chuckled.

"Hollis' tux is adorable." She said through the curtain, "He's gonna look so handsome. His bowtie is light blue and his suit is the same beige as the table cloths."

"I know, San, my tailor made it." Rachel chuckled.

"So, Britt and I are thinking about moving to L.A." Santana said as she opened the curtain and walked out, "This isn't the one."

"No. Take it off. Let's go to lunch." Rachel said, "L.A, huh? Puck and I might move up there too. I'm getting so busy now with movie opportunities and it'd just be easier."

"Yeah," Santana said as she shut the curtain again and began to slip out of the twelfth hideous dress she'd tried on that day, "It'd be easier for us with my book too and Britt might just be thinking about having her own talk show. But don't tell anyone that, she hasn't decided yet."

"Her own talk show?" Rachel asked, "That's great. What brought on that idea?"

"Well, all of our friends are starting their crazy celebrity careers and she woke up at three a.m the other night and yelled _"Ellen DeGeneres!"_." Santana said with a giggle, "Turns out she loves talking about famous people. And then, after almost giving me a heart attack after yelling out the name of the best lesbian in the world, she discovered Twitter. And now she won't stop tweeting."

"Ugh, I know. She's like a Twitter fiend. My entire feed is Brittany talking about bagels and Hollis and the baby and every single sonogram photo is on her feed, it's like she has bagel and baby fever." Rachel said earning a chuckle.

"Yeah. She loves it." Santana said, "And so do her twenty-three followers… Well, twenty-four since her mom joined Twitter."

"Only twenty-four? How many do you have, famous author Santana Lopez?" Rachel asked and Santana smiled as she slipped on her maternity jeans.

"Uh… around one million."

"Get your followers to follow your woman. Some of her tweets that aren't about bagels are really funny and interesting." Rachel said as Santana came out of the dressing room and hung up the dress.

"Good idea." She said with a smile, "She's really witty and quirky… even on Twitter where people can't hear her voice."

Rachel nodded in agreement as Santana pulled out her phone, "I sent out a tweet for my followers to follow Puck and in thirty seconds he had ten thousand more followers."

"Damn." Santana said, impressed as she typed out a tweet.

 **SantanaLopez – Follow my girl thegayshark and get updates on the baby, Hollis, bagels and random facts on celebrities. My woman's hilarious – you won't regret it!**

Santana and Rachel made their way to lunch at a small Bistro a few blocks away from The Lima Bean and, on the way, Santana's phone exploded with responses to her tweet.

"Oh, my god. Almost all of my followers are gonna follow her."

"Yay!" Rachel exclaimed as she drove while Santana scrolled through the responses, "So, now, when she has her talk show, she'll have tons of people who're gonna watch it. See? Progress for your lady."

 **DerekDefinitely – santanajosephine Brittany Pierce is your baby momma?! I** _ **love**_ **her tweets!**

 **TanyaTanning – santanajosephine Defo gonna follow her! Consider thegayshark followed.**

 **HenryJacobson – santanajosephine Just checked out her feed – hysterical! Followed!**

 **YolandaB – santanajosephine Hollis is so damn cute! Brittany Pierce just gained another follower.**

 **OdusTheGreat – santanajosephine You got yourself a great girl, there. thegayshark was just followed by OdusTheGreat! Booya!**

The responses went on and on and on just like that and left Santana smiling to her ears as they sat at a small table in the Bistro and ordered their food, "Oh! God, I've been meaning to talk to you." She said, putting her phone down on the table and scooting her chair closer.

"Okay. About what?" Rachel asked as she lifted her cappuccino to her lips and took a sip.

"Uh… Last month, when I posted my pregnancy on Facebook… Your comment was pretty… I don't know, not you." Santana said and lifted her ice water.

Rachel sighed and put her cappuccino down, leaning back into her chair and clearing her throat, "I know." She said, "I'm sorry. It's just, Puck and I have been trying for another baby for over a year now and nothing's happening. We keep getting negative after negative and it's really discouraging. You and Britt didn't even try and it happened. I guess I just felt a little jealous."

Santana frowned sadly and nodded, "I'm sorry, Rach, I had no idea. I wasn't even thinking when I posted it on Facebook. It wasn't fair to you guys."

"No. No, I'm happy for you. Really. But, it just sucks that we've been trying for so long and have gotten nowhere."

"Have you been checked out?"

"Yeah, all good. Nothing wrong with either of us." Rachel replied as Santana's phone continued to buzz on the table. The raven haired girl put it on silent and sipped her water.

"Maybe it's just not the right time for you guys." She suggested, "It'll happen, just give it time."

Rachel sighed and nodded, "I hope so." She said before clearing her throat. Santana's phone lit up with a text and she smiled as she opened it.

 **From Brittany:**

 **Babe! Thank you so much! I just got fifty-seven thousand more followers because of your tweet! Almost a thousand retweets on the picture of Hollis I just posted!**

Santana smiled and typed out a reply.

 **To Brittany:**

 **You're welcome, baby** **I'm gonna retweet it too. You'll probably be getting a ton more soon.**

Santana went to Twitter and retweeted Brittany's picture of Hollis before posting another tweet and locking her phone.

 **SantanaLopez – Keep following thegayshark and we'll do a #askmslopez at nine tonight.**

* * *

"Baby!" Brittany squealed as she raced into their bedroom after work and threw open the bathroom door to be met with Santana and Hollis taking a bath, "Hi, babies. How was your day?"

"Good. Tried on really gross dresses and had lunch with Rach. And Hollis spent the day with abuela and abuelo and they went to the park." Santana said as Hollis played with his bath windmill.

"Fun!" Brittany exclaimed as she knelt down next to the bath and kissed Santana before pecking Hollis' little belly and stealing his nose earning a giggle.

"How was work?"

"Well, I had a ton of work today _but_ , I got two hundred and three thousand more followers on Twitter all because of you, my lady." Brittany said excitedly as she stripped off her clothes and sat on the other side of Hollis in the bath, grabbing the water jug and tilting his head back against her chest, "Okay, buddy, let's wash your hair."

Santana smiled widely as she watched her two favorites bond over shampoo and conditioner, "My followers really love your tweets, babe."

"Like a birdy." Hollis said as Brittany massaged shampoo into his hair. His parents chuckled and Santana nodded.

"Man, when you're older and you have Twitter – with the amount of pictures momma posts of you – you're gonna have a billion followers."

"You know it." Brittany said with a proud smile as she rinsed the shampoo out of Hollis' hair and kissed the top of his clean head before lathering it with conditioner, "Hey, we find out the baby's gender in two weeks."

"Uh-huh." Santana nodded with a smile, "Hollis, in two weeks you're gonna know if you're gonna have a baby brother or sister."

"Wow." Hollis said as he poured water into the windmill, "Is a baby and is gonna have a pee-pee or a hoo-hoo. Pee-pee means brother and hoo-hoo means sister."

"That's right." Brittany said with a nod as Hollis stood and let his mother scrub him down with his elephant sponge, "Smart little man."

* * *

Five months pregnant and standing in a wedding gown about to get married was a place Santana never thought she'd be. And, yet, here she was. She stood in front of the full length mirror and gazed at herself. Her gown was absolutely stunning and her hair and make-up were exquisite. She looked like a princess and her bridesmaids had verbal diarrhea and could not shut up about how beautiful she looked.

Except there was one problem – her veil had torn and she was freaking out five minutes before the ceremony.

"Fuck!" she shrieked and Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes jumped in fright, "My fucking veil fucking tore on the stupid fucking door and now I can't get married because of that stupid fucking pointy door!"

"Okay, San, just be calm, alright? We can fix this." Rachel said as she picked up her phone and left the room while Santana began to pace in panic. Rachel was gone for over ten minutes before she came back inside and pulled Quinn and Mercedes out of the room, "We have to go let the guests know what's going on. San, sit tight, okay? It's gonna be fine."

Santana nodded as her bridesmaids left the room and closed the door behind them. The panicked brunette took a seat on the sofa in her room and began to violently tap her foot on the floor. Another five minutes passed and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Santana called and looked to the door as it opened and Brittany walked in. Her dark eyes widened and she raced to the bed, grabbing the comforter and covering herself with it, "Brittany, what are you doing here? This is the ultimate bad luck. God, a bride cannot see her bride before the ceremony. Why are you trying to sabotage this wedding?"

Brittany chuckled and shut the door, moving over to her bride and tilting her head to the side, "Apparently there's a dilemma?" she said with a smile as she brushed a strand of raven hair from Santana's face, "And we are not getting married until I fix it so, what's up?"

"Brittany, you have to leave, you can't see my dress before the ceremony." Santana said as she tried to push Brittany out of the room but, much to her annoyance, the blonde was much stronger than her and held her ground.

"Do you even know why a groom couldn't see a bride before the wedding?"

"Cannibalism?"

Brittany chuckled, "No. It dates back to arranged marriages. People were scared that if the couple got to see each other before the wedding, they'd change their minds and bail on actually getting married. But, that's not us. Because I've seen you at your "ugliest" and I still think you're gorgeous in anything. You'd be gorgeous in a garbage bag with a half shaved head and clown make-up. So, drop the blanket and lemme see you."

Santana sighed and threw the comforter back to the bed, stepping back and inhaling a deep breath as she let Brittany take in her appearance. Tears pooled in the blonde's eyes and she smiled widely.

"You're stunning." She said before wiping a tear that managed to escape as she gripped Santana's hips and pecked her glossy lips.

"You don't look too bad yourself. I love your tie."

Brittany was clad in a beige dress with a light blue waistcoat and tie. Santana smiled as Brittany ducked her head bashfully and chuckled, "Now, tell me. Why won't you walk down the aisle?" she asked.

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes, "My veil tore." She huffed. Brittany smiled and observed the veil before frowning in thought and moving over to the dressing table, lifting a pair of scissors and inhaling a deep breath.

"I'm gonna pull a Jim and Pam." She announced before lining up the scissor blades with her tie and smiling at her future wife. She then cut off the bottom of her tie and threw it in the trash, putting the scissors down and moving over to Santana, "Problem solved. Ready to get married?"

Santana smiled adoringly and absentmindedly rubbed her growing belly, "I can't believe you did that." She said and Brittany wrapped her arms around a small waist, pecking the tip of a tan nose and smiling.

"I love you. And if cutting my tie is gonna get you down that aisle then, it's done." She said earning a wide, toothy smile from her fiancée.

"Let's go get married."

* * *

"Santana," Brittany started, her pale hands cradling Santana's tan ones as she said her vows, "When I met you at the Christmas party over two years ago, I never thought we'd be here. And, that's not to say I didn't immediately have feelings for you but, I never thought you'd ever feel the same way. You elbowed me in the groin and I fell for you." Their guests laughed while Hollis sat on his meema's lap and dug for diamonds in his nose, "And now we have a gorgeous son and another baby on the way and I couldn't be happier. I promise to always take care of you and our kids and to love you no matter what. I promise we'll never go to bed angry at one another and I promise that if I'm ever wrong, I'll apologize first. I promise to always be there for you and to never not have your back no matter how wrong I think you are. You're my soulmate and I couldn't imagine my life without you. I love you."

Santana wiped a tear from her cheek and inhaled a shaky breath as she began her vows, "Brittany, when I first saw you, you were red in the face and clutching your crotch. You had on a pants suit with no blazer and bright red suspenders. You had holly stuck in your hair and had absolutely no idea it was there." She said with a light chuckle, "I had never seen anything so adorable. And then I saw Hollis for the first time and it was like that night all over again except he was naked and his hands were flailing around next to his head." Brittany smiled widely as their guests laughed, "I love you and our family so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, renewing our promises to each other and making new ones, fighting and making up, raising our kids and watching them grow into amazing people and going on new adventures with you. I promise to never hide anything from you unless it's something that'll make you happy when you find out later. I promise to never go to bed mad at you. I promise to never hurt you purposely and I promise to always tell you if something's bothering me. I promise to do my best in raising our kids with you and I promise to always consult you on things involving them. I promise you my heart. You're my soulmate, Brittany and I couldn't imagine my life without you. I love you."

They exchanged rings, kissed and smiled as Hollis ran up to them and leaped into Brittany's arms as they held hands while walking back down the aisle as their guests stood and clapped.

Two weeks before they'd found out the sex of their second baby and were planning on announcing it at the reception. They couldn't have been more thrilled at the news and had Kurt immediately begin to plan their baby's nursery.

"Everybody! Can I have your attention, please?" Brittany asked as she stood at the microphone on the stage where the band was about to perform. Everybody turned their attention to the stage and Santana smiled with Hollis on her lap as he chewed on a hot dog, "Before we get this party started, I'd like to announce the sex of our second baby."

"Oh, my god, this is it." Rachel squealed as she squeezed Puck's hand while Gabi sat on her lap and smiled up at her aunt Brittany.

"On the screen above me is a video of our last ultrasound. Take a look." Brittany said as Blaine hit play on the video and smiled as it played. The tiny baby earned coos and adoring giggles as the image shifted and Brittany smiled widely, throwing her _wife_ a wink as the brunette smiled along with her.

"Holy crap, look at that thing!" Puck exclaimed with a loud whoop, "It's a boy! Rach, you owe me another hundred!"

At that very moment, as all one hundred guests clapped and whooped and threw out their congratulations to the couple, a dove landed on the top of the screen and flapped its wings.

"A brother!" Hollis squealed excitedly with a cheek full of hot dog. Santana chuckled and pecked his cheek before whispering in his ear.

"Chew, chew, swallow, buddy. Then you can talk." She whispered before nuzzling her nose in his curly blonde hair and pecking his head.

"Alright, now that you all know about our oncoming baby boy, let's party!"

And they did. Santana drank sparkling cider with Hollis all night until he fell asleep against her chest on the dance floor and the married couple called it a night, bidding their guests goodbye at nine-fifteen and leaving, heading to the hotel and laying Hollis down on the sofa bed in the honeymoon suite before making love five times and falling asleep in each other's arms but, not before Brittany performed her nightly routine of bidding her wife and kids goodnight. She got out of bed and moved over to the sofa bed, pecking Hollis' forehead and whispering goodnight before climbing back into bed, kissing her wife for several minutes and saying:

"Goodnight, my love." Before kissing her naked belly and humming against it, "Goodnight, baby boy. I can't wait to meet you."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **It's another boy!** _ **Not**_ **a girl with a penis – a boy. I've got this story all planned out so, not to worry, they will have a girl. Just keep reading. Very sorry that this took so goddamn long but I had no internet connection where I was. I also apologize profusely for not being able to update P.S Happy New Year but, I will update that but, obviously the last chapter won't be posted on New Year's Day because that's already passed... GRRR.**

 **Any thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 _ **Guanacaste, Costa Rica**_

"Oh, wow." Santana sighed happily as she lay back on her sun chair and smiled while lulling her head to the side and looking at her wife.

"I know, right? This beach is incredible." Brittany said with a smile as she leaned back and reached over, taking her wife's hand in hers and lifting it to her lips, "We should get a vacation house here. Hollis would love this place."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Santana said, "While we're here we can browse some houses."

"Awesome." Brittany smiled before taking out her phone and snapping a picture of the view. She then sent out a tweet and grinned widely.

 **BrittanyPierce – Honeymooning in Costa Rica with my gorgeous new wife santanajosephine. This is absolute paradise. Love it here.**

Santana hummed as she took out her phone and felt the sun hit her skin, planning on getting her tan on. She snapped a picture of hers and Brittany's feet before sending it out with a tweet.

 **SantanaPierce – A beautiful view to go along with a beautiful wife and a beautiful pregnancy. I love you so much thegayshark.**

"I wonder how Hollis is without us." Santana mused as she looked at her wife through her sunglasses while Brittany rubbed sunscreen on her arms.

"Yeah. My mom should be sending me a Hollis update in about four minutes." She said, "As well as posting a _"Hope your honeymoon is fun so far mommies"_ Hollis picture on Facebook and Instagram… Oh! And Twitter."

Santana chuckled as her phone went off with alerts, "Four minutes too soon, babe." She mumbled as she opened the Facebook post and smiled at the picture of Hollis holding a sign that said _"I love Costa Rica! Love you mommies!"_ before opening the Instagram post of another picture of Hollis with a caption that said _"Miss you, mommies and baby brother! Have fun in Costa Rica!"_ and then opening the Twitter post of yet _another_ picture of Hollis with the caption _"My mommies are married!"_ and he was wearing a hat that said _Costa Rica Rules_ on it, "Your mom is so cute, baby."

"Yeah. She loves him so much." Brittany said as she checked her new text.

 **From Mom:**

 **Hollis is doing great. He's about to go down for his nap and says he misses you three a lot. I'll call later before he goes to bed.**

 **To Mom:**

 **Thank you, mom. Tell him the three of us miss him a lot too.**

"Hollis is about to go down for his nap." Brittany informed Santana before tucking her phone away and inhaling a deep, happy breath, "Man, this is great."

"Mm, yeah." Santana hummed with a relaxed smile as she tickled the back of Brittany's hand gently, "I love this place."

"Costa fucking Rica."

* * *

"What are we gonna name him?" Santana asked as herself and Brittany lay in bed after about six rounds of making love. Brittany's hand was soothingly rubbing Santana's belly as her head rested on the woman's chest while tan fingers ran through blonde hair.

"Jonas." Brittany mumbled, kissing Santana's collarbone, "A dove landed on the screen when we were showing the ultrasound video and, while Jonas actually means _Gift of God_ , it sounds better than Jonah which means dove. I have nothing against the name Jonah but, I had a friend named Jonah in high school and he was arrested and sent to prison for life for murdering his parents in their sleep. Now, I know our baby would never do that but, from that day forward the name Jonah's kind of freaked me out."

Santana chuckled and tickled the back of Brittany's neck, "I like Jonas." She said with a smile, "Jonas Pierce. It's perfect. Middle name?"

"Gabriel." Brittany said, "My grampy's name was Gabriel and he died when I was eleven."

"Jonas Gabriel Pierce." Santana said and smiled at the sound of it, "I love it. That's his name. Jonas Gabriel Pierce. Definitely."

Brittany smiled and flattened her hand against Santana's belly and raised her head from her wife's chest to look into brown eyes, "Hollis Andrew and Jonas Gabriel. Santana Josephine and Brittany Susan. The Pierces."

Santana's smile only widened and tears filled her eyes at the sound, "The Pierces." She echoed and Brittany smiled out a laugh before kissing her wife with all the passion she had and rubbing her belly, feeling a firm kick against her hand. She chuckled against Santana's lips and pulled away, looking down at Santana's belly with a wide grin.

"You kick like your brother, Jonas." She snickered before kissing the round belly and resting her head on it as Santana continued to run her fingers through wavy blonde locks, "I love our family so much."

"Me too, baby." Santana agreed, "Our beautiful little family."

* * *

 _ **Lima, Ohio**_

"Hey! Buddy!" Brittany exclaimed as she knelt down to catch Hollis as he raced up to her and Santana in the airport while Piper followed him with a smile. Brittany caught her son and lifted him into the air, spinning around in a circle and peppering his face with kisses as he giggled euphorically, "Oh, we missed you so much! Did you have fun with meema and beepa?"

"Yeah! We went to tha zoo three times!" Hollis squealed as Brittany rested him on her hip and smiled as he reached for Santana. She gave Brittany a nod and took Hollis into her arms carefully, resting his little butt atop her belly and kissing his chin, "Hi, mommy!"

Santana chuckled at the volume and pecked his pouty lips, "Hi, Holl!" she said at the same volume, "We missed you tons, little man."

Hollis smiled widely and kissed his mom's nose before giving her a tight squeeze and letting her hand him back to Brittany who took him and put him on her shoulders, "Push the cart, babe?" she asked and Santana nodded with a smile, gripping the handle of the cart and beginning to push it as Brittany kissed her mom's cheek while they walked toward the entrance of the airport, "Thanks for picking us up, ma."

"Of course, sweetheart." Piper said, giving Santana's belly a quick rub as they approached the entrance, "How's the little guy doing?"

"Great. He's been kicking up a storm since our second day in Costa Rica." Santana informed her mother-in-law, "And we decided on a name."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Nah, we're not telling anyone until he's born." Brittany said with a smile as Hollis squeezed her hands tightly.

"You tell me." Hollis stated and Brittany chuckled.

"Nope." She said, giving his hands a squeeze, "Not even you, mister blabber mouth."

Hollis giggled and kissed his momma's head, "Momma, I no blabba mowth." He said and Santana gave his tiny butt a tap while Piper chuckled and pushed open the entrance door.

"Oh, yes you are, little man." Santana said, pushing the cart out of the airport before Piper took over and gave her cheek a peck, "Thanks, mom."

"Remember that time before our wedding when you told Gabi that her mommy and daddy were going to have another baby?" Brittany reminded her son who giggled loudly and gave his meema a cheeky grin.

Turns out, two nights after Santana and Rachel went dress shopping, she and Puck conceived their second child and it was due next year May. Rachel was a month along and she and Puck couldn't be happier. They'd told Santana and Brittany their news and, unluckily for them, Hollis was playing with Brack three meters away and heard. He then told a soon-to-be six year old Gabi who ran around telling everyone that she was going to be a big sister.

"I did do that." Hollis said as the four of them approached Piper's car, "I am maybe a blabba mowth."

The three women chuckled as Piper hit the unlock button on her car keys and pulled open the trunk before Brittany lifted her son off her shoulders and set him on the ground. She lifted the bags and placed them in the trunk while Piper put Hollis in his car seat and buckled him in. She opened the passenger door for Santana who gave her a peck to her cheek before climbing in and putting on her seatbelt while Brittany shut the trunk and climbed into the car next to Hollis, buckling up and rolling her window down halfway. Piper climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, turning up the song on the radio and earning wild whoops from Hollis and Brittany.

 _What I want you've got_

 _And it might be hard to handle_

 _Like the flame that burns the candle_

 _The candle feeds the flame, yeah, yeah_

 _What I've got's full stock_

 _Of thoughts and dreams that scatter_

 _Then you pull them all together_

 _And how I can't explain_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Well, well, you_

 _You make my dreams come true_

Brittany sang along while Hollis mumbled along with the lyrics and clapped his hands wildly. Santana chuckled with Piper as the woman drove out of the airport parking lot and onto the road, "So, how was the honeymoon, sweetie?" she asked the raven haired woman who rested her head on the headrest and turned it to face her mother-in-law.

"Ah, it was great. We spent most of our time there on the beach which was absolutely breathtaking. The water is so blue and the hotel was stunning." She said with a happy exhale, "We went hunting for vacation houses too so we can take the kids and spend a few weeks there over summer holidays."

"Oh, that's great. Did you find one?" Piper asked, hitting her blinker and making a turn.

"Yep. It's _stunning_. Five bedrooms, one of those gorgeous patios that has a pool fitted into it that actually has water which runs down the back wall and into another pool like a meter below." Santana said with a smile, "The view is gorgeous and the next time we go over there we're gonna have it furnished by Kurt."

"That sounds wonderful." Piper said with a smile as Hollis began to nod off while Brittany held his hand and started to nod off as well. She peered at them through the rearview mirror and smiled as Santana craned her neck and glanced at her wife and son with a large grin.

"Two peas in a pod, those two." She mumbled with a chuckle as Brittany rested her head on Hollis' car seat and pursed her lips – a sign that she was falling asleep, "Two peas."

* * *

 _ **Thanksgiving**_

A seven month pregnant Santana, Brittany and Hollis spent Thanksgiving dinner at The Lopez Household with a three month pregnant Rachel, Puck and a six year old Gabi. Travis had been cooking all day – seeing as though Maribel was a terrible cook – and the four expecting parents sat in the living room around the fire while Gabi and Hollis drew pictures at the coffee table. Brittany and Puck held glasses of dry white wine while Santana and Rachel held glasses of apple juice.

"The movie is great." Rachel said with a smile as she leaned back into her husband who put his arm around her and kissed her head, "Filming ended last week and I'm flying back up to L.A next week to oversee the editing but, the storyline's great, the actors are great and, don't mean to brag but I'm gonna, the director is _great_."

Santana chuckled and sipped her apple juice, "I can't wait to see it." Brittany said before finishing off her wine and putting her glass on the table next to the couch. Maribel walked into the living room and up to her grandkids, pecking them both on the head and giving their hair a stroke.

"Dinner's ready, nietos." She said with a smile as she watched both kids stand up and race to the dining room while their parents stood and followed them with Maribel walking behind Brittany and giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. Brittany pecked her mother-in-law's cheek and gave her a one-armed hug before pulling out her chair at the dining table and letting her sit down, "Thank you, mija."

"No problem, mami." Brittany said before pulling out her wife's chair as Travis stacked Hollis' and Gabi's chairs with fluffy continental pillows so they could reach the table. He lifted Hollis from behind and placed him on the chair next to Puck opposite Santana before lifting Gabi from behind and placing her on the chair next to Brittany, opposite Rachel. Maribel and Travis seated themselves at the heads of the table and joined hands with the people next to them.

Travis inhaled deeply as everyone joined hands and Hollis stared at the mashed potatoes that were behind his plate. He gripped Uncle Puck's hand as well as his abuela's while Gabi, who was staring at the turkey, gripped Brittany's hand as well as her abuelo's. The Lopez's weren't incredibly religious but, every night before dinner, they'd say grace, "Querido Dios, gracias por la comida antes que nosotros." He began, eyes closed as everybody did the same and repeated his words, "Thank you, God, for getting my family here safely tonight and for blessing us with two nietos and two on the way. Amen."

"Amen." The adults echoed.

"A man." Said Hollis as he opened his eyes and Gabi giggled before repeating and letting go of her abuelo and Brittany's hands. Everybody opened their eyes, smiled and let go of each other's hands.

"Does anybody mind if I start?" Brittany asked and the rest of the table shook their heads with a smile, "Alright, this year has been very eventful. Hollis turned two, Santana and I found out we were expecting again and got engaged and then we got married and found out we're expecting another boy. So, this year I am thankful for many things. I'm thankful for Hollis – you're growing so fast, little man, and I'm so proud of the progress you've made. I'm thankful, Hollis, that you're so smart and well-mannered and so damn handsome. I'm thankful that you're healthy and strong and I'm thankful that you're here. I'm thankful for our expected baby boy and that he's doing so well and is continuing to kick and move around letting us know he's excited to meet us. I'm thankful for all of you, mami, papi, Rach, Puck and Gabi and your oncoming little one and that you're all healthy and support our every decision. And, lastly, I'm thankful for my wife. I love you so much and I'm thankful that you're the mother of my children. I couldn't have hand-picked anyone better than you to spend my life with and raise our kids with."

Everyone smiled and sipped their drinks before everyone else at the table named the things they were thankful for. And then it got to Hollis who smiled widely and waved at his moms before speaking, "I thank-full for my mommies and my baby brother. And abuelo's pa-tay-toes."

The entire family laughed before beginning to dish themselves the amazing meal that Travis had made while he carved the stunning turkey and dished it out to everyone. Thanksgiving dinner was spectacular and, by the end of the night, Hollis and Gabi were full up and asleep on the couch, cuddled under a blanket with Hollis' tiny head rested on Gabi's shoulder while her arm was wrapped around him under the blanket protectively.

Brittany smiled at the sight, snapped a picture and posted it to Facebook with the caption:

 **Protective big cousin Gabi and Hollis fast asleep after a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner at The Lopez Household.**

Brittany hoisted Hollis into her arms and rested him across her chest with his head on her shoulder while Puck did the same with Gabi and threw the blanket over the back of the couch again. The six of them left after saying goodbye to Maribel and Travis and thanking them for a lovely, delicious dinner. The two of them bid the two families goodbye before they both rubbed Rachel and Santana's bellies and stood on the front porch by the door, waving them off as they pulled out of the driveway and drove home.

"I'm thankful for one more thing." Santana whispered for Hollis' benefit as she looked at her wife and smiled. Brittany mirrored her smile and rested her hand on the woman's thigh.

"What is it?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'm thankful for that Christmas party over two years ago." Santana said, "Because if it wasn't for that party, we wouldn't have met."

Brittany's smile grew and she nodded in agreement, "I'm thankful for the Christmas party too. So very thankful."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 _ **Christmas**_

"Is Christmas!" Hollis squealed as he leaped onto Santana and Brittany's bed with an excited, even bigger, Brack behind him. Santana snorted out a chuckle and struggled to sit up with her eight month pregnant belly before leaning against the headboard and stroking Brittany's cheek to wake her up, "Hi, mommy! Is Christmas!"

"I know, baby." Santana chuckled as Hollis snuggled up to her and bent down to kiss Brittany's cheek.

"Momma, wake up, is Christmas." He said with a happy smile as he patted her cheek. She stirred and opened her eyes as Brack walked up her legs and rested on her stomach. She smiled and stroked his back before sitting up and kissing her son, wife and wife's belly.

"Merry Christmas, my happy family."

"Merry Christmas." Santana smiled, giving her wife one last peck before Hollis took over and peppered his mother's face with excited kisses while Brack licked her hand.

"Momma, Santa gots us presents."

"Well, then we better get downstairs." Brittany said, jumping to her feet on the bed and bouncing excitedly as Hollis cheered and got on his stomach, sliding down the side of the bed and holding out his hand to Santana who smiled and took it, carefully getting out of bed and waddling to the door with Hollis holding her hand and leading the way, "Guess what, kiddo?"

"What?" Hollis asked with wonder in his eyes as they walked down the hall with Brack following behind Brittany.

"I walked into Santa last night when I went downstairs to get some milk and he baked you brownies for leaving those delicious cookies." Brittany said, bouncing up and down in excitement as Hollis and Santana gasped. They got to the stairs and Hollis gripped his mommy's hand, stepping carefully down the staircase with her gripping the railing. Brittany hopped down the stairs and opened her arms to embrace her family. Brack raced past her and toward the back door. Brittany sighed and dropped her arms, "Alright, lemme just let Brack out and we can open presents."

Hollis continued to help Santana down the stairs while Brittany raced to the back door to let Brack outside. She then raced back to the stairs and hoisted her son over her shoulder earning loud giggles as she took her wife's hand and helped her down the rest of the way before leading her to the living room and gasping loudly for Hollis and putting him down. Santana smiled as she watched her wife get down on her haunches and point to the floor.

"Footprints." She breathed and Hollis gasped with wide eyes, "They're leading to the family room. Let's follow them."

The night before Brittany had dipped the bottoms of her shoes in wet soil and walked around the house leaving footprints which she sprinkled with glitter. All the presents were under the tree but, Brittany had hidden a special present just for Hollis in the family room that wouldn't fit under the tree.

"Yeah!" Hollis breathed out in excitement as he placed his feet over the footprints and began to follow them to the family room with Santana following, one hand on her lower back while Brittany stood behind her and supported the rest of her back. Brittany and Santana smiled as they watched Hollis get to the door of the family room, climbing onto his toy crate to open the door before sliding off and walking inside. A loud, happy squeal followed and the two women chuckled as they reached the door, "Is a big Baybee!"

Brittany and Santana had gotten a tricycle custom made to look like a giraffe for Hollis which was his one big Christmas present while there were other small presents for him under the tree.

"Wow, buddy." Santana said as she lowered herself onto her recliner in the family room and sighed happily. Being eight months and two weeks pregnant, Santana was starting to get more and more tired and uncomfortable as the days passed, "We can test it out after breakfast."

"Okay, let's go open all the other presents." Brittany said, moving Hollis' giraffe tricycle out of the family room with Hollis following. Santana sighed and pushed herself up, waddling after her wife and son and lowering herself onto the couch slowly with Brittany's help. Hollis sat down on the floor next to his tricycle on a pillow while Brittany stood at the tree and gave out the presents. Hollis had ten, Santana had five and Brittany had five. The three Pierce's opened their presents, threw out the wrapping paper and put the cards on the mantle before having a small Christmas breakfast together and getting ready to leave for Puck and Rachel's house for Christmas lunch.

"Holl, baby, please put a jacket on, it's cold outside. There's snow." Brittany said as she poked her head into Hollis' bedroom. He nodded as he pulled on his shoe and stood.

"Momma, my laces." He said and Brittany knelt down, tying his laces and pecking his nose as praise for putting his shoes on without help, "We go see Gabi?"

"Yep. We're going to Aunty Rach and Uncle Puck for lunch and Gabi can't wait to see you." Brittany said, moving to hers and Santana's bedroom and pulling a jacket out of the closet while Santana slipped on her flats, holding her belly, "You doin' okay, baby?"

"Yeah. I'm just uncomfortable." Santana replied, "But I'm not sore or anything. No contractions this time."

Brittany smiled and watched Hollis pet Brack as she put her jacket on, "Thank god it's almost time for the baby to come. We have the nursery ready and we have all the stuff we need to take care of him."

Santana grunted as she stood from the bed and her hand instinctively went to her belly, "Yeah, thank goodness." She muttered, grabbing her phone from the nightstand and moving to the door, "Okay. Let's get going. I wanna get this over with and come home to have a bath."

* * *

"No, what? Rach, that's not why I wanna have my own talk show." Brittany argued as she stood outside with Rachel while Gabi and Hollis made snowmen, "I wanna have my own talk show because I _love_ to talk about celebrities. You should see my collection of PEOPLE magazine. Tons of them."

Rachel chuckled and shivered as she blew on her coffee, "Well, I think it's great. You'd be a great talk show host." She said and Brittany smiled, "And, you know, Santana can sing. So maybe you should get her to pursue that."

"I know she can sing but I don't think she wants a career in it. She's a writer, you know. She's an amazing writer. Her book is still the New York Time's bestseller." Brittany said, sipping her tea, "But she might want to. Although she'd hardly ever have time to write."

Rachel nodded in contemplation as her phone buzzed in the pocket of her big, puffy jacket. She pulled it out just as Brittany pulled out her own and they both smiled at the same time.

 **Christmas lunch with the fam. Brittany. S. Pierce, Rachel Barbra Puckerman, N. L. Puckerman, Gabrielle Maribel Puckerman and Hollis Andrew Pierce, I love you. And let's not forget about baby boy.**

Brittany and Rachel turned their heads to look inside and saw Santana in the rocking chair, eyes closed and phone rested atop her belly, "I should probably get her home." Brittany said, "She's been really uncomfortable these past few days."

"Aw. Okay, well, I hope she feels better." Rachel said, rubbing her four month pregnant belly, "And let her know that we'll take Hollis whenever you two want a night alone."

"Thanks, Rach, I will. And thank you for lunch, it was just exquisite." Brittany said, pulling her sister-in-law in for a hug and pecking her on the cheek before pulling out of the hug and looking at Hollis and Gabi. Hollis had Baybee in his jacket and her head was sticking out the collar, "Holl!"

Hollis turned his head from his building activities and looked at his momma, "Momma?" He asked and Brittany chuckled.

"Say goodbye, buddy, we're going home now." She said and Hollis nodded, patting the head of his mini snowman and wrapping his arms around Gabi's waist. She hugged him back and kissed the top of his head before taking his glove covered hand and leading him back inside while Brittany and Rachel moved inside as well, "Babe, you ready to go?" Brittany asked, kneeling next to the rocking chair and rubbing her wife's arm. Santana opened her eyes and looked at Brittany with a deep inhale.

"Yeah." She mumbled, "Yeah, let's go. Where's Holl?"

"He just came in with Gabs. He's probably saying goodbye to Puck." Brittany said, giving Santana's hand a squeeze as she stood and helped her wife out of the chair. Rachel smiled and rubbed Santana's belly before giving it a quick peck and pulling Santana in for a hug.

"Mm, bye hon." Rachel hummed and Santana smiled tiredly.

"Bye, babe. We'll see you again soon? After New Year's?" She asked, pulling out of the hug with a peck to Rachel's cheek.

"Absolutely." Rachel confirmed, "I'll call you. Or I'll come see you in the hospital. You're about two weeks away."

"Yeah." Santana exhaled as Puck came into the room with both Gabi and Hollis over his shoulders. Brittany chuckled as Puck handed her son to her, "Bye, Puckerman." Santana said, pecking her brother's cheek.

They all bid each other goodbye before Santana and Brittany took Hollis home with baby Jonas kicking the entire car ride home causing even more discomfort for his mother.

"I just wanna take a bath." Santana groaned as she and Hollis walked up the stairs with Brittany behind them.

"Maybe my baby brother will calm." Hollis suggested, holding his mother's hand and helping her up the stairs, "I liked the bath, huh?"

"You loved the bath." Santana told the boy with a smile as she stepped over the last step and onto the second floor. She waddled to her bedroom with Hollis right next to her and Brittany behind her. The blonde snapped a picture of mother and son and posted it on Instagram with the caption:

 **Hollis helping mommy up the stairs.**

"Baby, I'll draw you a bath. Just lie down until it's finished." Brittany said softly, placing her hand on her wife's back as Brack came racing past them and skidded into Hollis' bedroom, leaping onto his bed and cuddling into the pillow for warmth, "Holl, buddy, when mommy's in bed would you make sure Brack's warm?"

"Yeah." Hollis said with a nod and Brittany palmed his head with a smile as he stepped over the threshold into the master bedroom and led his mother to the bed, "Lie down, mommy. My brother maybe wants ta sleep."

Santana smiled and sat down on hers and Brittany's bed, carefully bringing her legs up and lying down, "Thanks for your help, baby." She said, stroking Hollis' cheek. He smiled and kissed the side of her belly before going to his bedroom to warm Brack up. Brittany drew her wife a bath with bubbles and she lit incense and candles just like Santana had done when she was pregnant with Hollis. As soon as the bath was drawn, Brittany helped her wife remove her clothes and held her hand as she stepped into the bath.

"Okay, baby, just relax and do that belly rub thing you did with Holl." Brittany said, pressing a soft kiss to her wife's head and nuzzling her nose in a tan cheek. She watched goosebumps raise on Santana's skin and smiled when the brunette sighed happily, "Feel a little better?" She asked and Santana nodded.

"Yeah, he's calmed down. I think he's just uncomfortable because I'm so cold." She said and Brittany smiled with a quick peck to her wife's water covered belly.

"You're gonna give mommy tummy aches, Jonas." She mumbled, rubbing Santana's belly with a smile. Santana leaned back in the tub and sighed, resting her eyes as Brittany massaged her belly. Jonas responded to his mother's hands and slowly stopped moving so much, giving one or two kicks every so often.

"He likes that." Santana mumbled, "I like that too. That feels so nice."

"Momma, Brack sleeping." Hollis announced as he came into his parents' bathroom. Brittany gave him a smile and watched as he walked over to her, "Is my brother calm now?"

"Yeah. He's kicking a little. Do you wanna feel?" Santana asked and Hollis nodded. Santana took his small hand and put it on her belly, moving it around and smiling when Jonas kicked. Hollis jerked his hand away and widened his eyes in shock and confusion.

"How come he hurt you, mommy?" He asked and Santana chuckled.

"It doesn't hurt, baby." She said, "He's just saying hello. Here, feel again."

Hollis put his hand back on his mother's belly and smiled widely when Jonas kicked his hand, "Wow. He likes me, huh?"

"He loves you." Santana said, "You and momma have magic hands."

Brittany smiled as she watched her son bond with his brother. Hollis moved his hand around and giggled when Jonas kicked again, "Did I also do that?"

"Mm-hm." Santana hummed as Hollis rubbed her tummy, calming Jonas down, "You moved around and kicked a lot. Especially when I was in water. You loved the water."

"I like water now also." Hollis said and Brittany smiled, kissing his head and tangling her fingers in his blonde curls.

"Where's Baybee, buddy?" Brittany asked and Hollis licked his lips as he pulled his hand from Santana's belly and dried it on the towel hanging by the door.

"She's sleeping." He replied, "She makes sure Brack's warm."

"Be careful Brack doesn't eat her. Puppies like chewing on things." Santana told him and he nodded, racing back to his room to check on Baybee, "Our son is such an angel."

Brittany smiled softly and brushed a few strands of raven hair from her wife's face, "He is." She agreed, continuing to softly rub Santana's belly, "He's gonna be a great role model for Jonas."

"He really is." Santana agreed, "Our sweet, sweet boy."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Okay, guys. Go online and download Nimbuzz and join my chat room Fanfiction_11. Go, go, go! That way we can chat personally about upcoming stories, ideas and chapter updates. Do it, do it! And add me as a contact KickSomeAss11.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 _ **New Year's Eve**_

It was ten forty-seven P.M. on the thirty-first of December and Santana had been in labor for twelve hours. Her contractions were seven minutes apart and she'd just been admitted into the hospital. Brittany wheeled her to her room with a sleeping Hollis over her mother's shoulder in tow. Santana was breathing softly as she rubbed her belly and stared ahead as they passed all the rooms in the maternity ward.

"He's in the birthing position. I can feel his head at my lower stomach." She told her wife as she was wheeled into a private room. The nurse informed them that Doctor Redditch would be by to check on them shortly before she left. Piper took a seat on the chair next to the bed while Brittany helped Santana into the bathroom to put on a hospital gown, "Oh, my god. These contractions are worse than they were with Holl." Santana huffed as Brittany helped her into bed while she gripped her belly in pain. Brittany let her wife squeeze her hand through the contraction as she lay down in the bed and focused on her bteathing.

"It'll be over before you know it, sweetheart." Brittany said softly as Olivia entered the room and gave them a smile.

"Baby number two on its way into the world already? You're two weeks early." She said with a grin as she pulled on a glove and checked Santana's dilation, "You're seven centimeters."

"Thank god, I want this baby outta me as soon as possible." Santana whined as another contraction hit.

Brittany checked her watch and scratched her nose, "Five minutes apart." She announced and Olivia busied herself with their chart.

"When you're ten centimeters we'll take you to delivery. Hopefully he waits for us to get there this time." She said jokingly and Santana smiled with a soft chuckle.

"Liv, this is my mother-in-law Piper Pierce. Mom, this is our doctor Olivia Redditch." Santana introduced them and Olivia smiled, shaking Piper's hand as the woman held Hollis with her other hand. Olivia gave Hollis' shoulder a soft squeeze before rubbing his back and looking at Brittany and Santana.

"Are you two excited to meet your little man?" She asked and Brittany nodded happily.

"Very excited. I can't wait." She said and Santana agreed.

"Me too. I _really_ can't wait. I just want him outta me already." She said and the three women in the room chuckled softly. Another contraction hit Santana and she squeezed Brittany's hand in a vice grip. Brittany scrunched her face up in pain and gripped the railing of the bed. Brittany soothingly rubbed her arm and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to the side of her head, "Ahhh, my god! Am I ten centimeters yet?!"

Olivia smiled sympathetically and shook her head, "No. Still seven. Hang in there. You want an epidural?" She asked and Santana frantically shook her head.

"No! No, no. No drugs. I wanna do this like last time. I wanna go through it with him." Santana said before sighing in relief and breathing heavily, "But seriously, you gotta get this thing outta me soon, Liv. These contractions are _way_ worse than last time."

Piper smiled and stood up with Hollis still sleeping in her arms, "I think that's my cue to get this little guy back to our house." She said, "Good luck, honeys. Call me when he's here, I'll bring Holl down to see him."

"Thanks, mom." Santana smiled tiredly, sweat already sheening her forehead. Piper nodded and leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek before pecking her daughter goodbye and leaving. Santana frowned and made a face of teary frustration as another contraction hit, "Oh, for Christ's sake! I just had one two seconds ago, fuck!"

Olivia licked her lips and busied herself with their chart while Brittany helped Santana through her contraction. She then pulled on another glove as a midwife came in. She checked Santana's dilation and let her eyes widen, "San, I don't know how you do it but you're ten centimeters. Let's get her to delivery, please. Now. Quickly, she's gonna start pushing any second."

Santana was wheeled quickly into delivery and tried desperately not to push on the way with Brittany right beside her and holding her hand. It took half an hour before baby Jonas was in the world and being wrapped in a blanket and handed to Brittany.

"San, he looks just like you." Brittany said with a warm smile as she stared down at their son as he cried. She rocked him gently before pecking his tiny forehead and handing him to Santana. The brunette took him in her arms and looked down at his tiny form, smiling when he opened his eyes revealing dark brown orbs, "He's so beautiful." Brittany whispered as she sat down next to Santana and looked down at their son as he ceased his crying and looked up at his parents with small fussy moans.

The midwives took him away to be cleaned, weighed and dressed while Santana was wheeled back out of delivery to her room where she and Brittany waited impatiently for their son to be brought back to them. Brittany sent out a quick Facebook post and texted her mom to let the woman know she should bring Hollis down later in the morning.

 **Jonas Gabriel Pierce is in the world! Welcome, baby boy.**

Comments came zooming in like Flash and Brittany ignored all notifications as their son was wheeled into the room in one of the hospital's bassinettes. He was dressed in the small Hulk onesie Mike and Quinn had bought him with his tiny Hulk-hair beanie on his small head. He weighed in at five pounds, seven ounces – smaller than Hollis – and was also _definitely_ a boy.

* * *

Tiny wails sounded through room 212 and drifted into Santana's ears. She woke up with tired eyes and a frown. It was Jonas' first night in the world and Santana had absolutely no idea where she was for the first few seconds of her waking up. She finally got her bearings and climbed carefully out of the hospital bed to tend to her newborn son.

Jonas hadn't cried enough for his parents to tell what cry meant what but Santana recognized this as a _change-my-diaper_ cry. She carefully lifted the tiny human into her arms and took him to her bed with the diaper bag. She spread her legs under the sheets and laid Jonas between them, unbuttoning the bottom of his onesie and shifting it up to under his arms.

"Ssh, baby boy. It's okay. Mommy's taking care of you." Santana hushed as she changed his dirty diaper and tossed it into the diaper genie before moving the bottom of his onesie down and buttoning it up again. She lifted him into her arms and rested him over her shoulder, patting his back to calm him down before cradling him in her arms and breastfeeding him.

"Hey," came Brittany's tired voice from the cot the nurses had set up for her. She removed the blanket and threw her wife a smile, "He okay?"

"Yeah. I just changed his diaper and now he's hungry." Santana whispered and Brittany nodded, climbing out of the cot and padding her way to the bathroom. Santana watched her go, eyeing the way her briefs clung to her lower half, and smiled softly before looking back down at Jonas and patting his little butt as he ate.

Brittany and Santana had both been mesmerized when Hollis had met Jonas. It was perfect.

" _Baby, could you grab that blanket so I can swaddle him?" Santana asked her wife who nodded and grabbed the blanket from the bassinette. She handed it to her wife who smiled and laid it down on the bed with Jonas over her shoulder, licking the roof of his mouth and eyeing his surroundings. Santana then lay Jonas down on the blanket and carefully began to swaddle him. She chuckled when he began to wiggle, "Stop fidgeting, baby." She giggled and Jonas began to whine, "Okay, alright, I won't swaddle you but it's cold out so you have to have the blanket."_

" _Knock, knock." Piper's voice came from the ajar door and Santana looked up at her and smiled._

" _Hey, mom. Come on in." She said, "Brittany's just in the bathroom."_

 _Piper smiled and opened the door, coming in with Liam and Hollis, "Hi, mommy!" Hollis exclaimed, startling Jonas. Santana rubbed Jonas' belly to calm him down as she wrapped him in the blanket and smiled at her eldest son._

" _Hi, sweetheart." She said and Hollis came up to the bed, climbing on the chair and standing as he looked at his brother._

" _Is that my brother?" He asked and Santana nodded._

" _Mm-hm. Do you wanna hold him?" She asked and Hollis nodded with a wide smile. Santana chuckled and nodded, "Okay. Sit at the end of the bed and I'll pass him to you."_

 _Just as Hollis had taken his place at the foot of the bed, Brittany came out of the bathroom and smiled, "Hey." She said, approaching her parents and greeting them before kissing the top of Hollis' head and pecking his cheek, "Hi, buddy."_

" _Hi, momma. I get to hold my brother." Hollis said and Brittany smiled widely, taking Jonas from Santana and gently placing him in Hollis' arms. Hollis was in awe of Jonas as he looked down at him and smiled, "Hi, brother. I'm Hollis. What's your name?"_

" _His name is Jonas." Santana said and Hollis smiled widely._

" _I like your name, Jonas. Like the Jonas brothers." He said and Jonas stared up at him, "You're gonna be my best friend, Jonas. Don't worry 'bout anything. I take care of you. Because that's what brothers do."_

 _Santana got tears in her eyes as she watched her boys bond and fanned her face, "You okay, baby?" Brittany whispered and Santana nodded._

" _It's just so perfect." Santana said with a teary chuckle. Hollis smiled down at his brother and continued to chat to him as his grandparents and mothers watched._

"… _because you're my little brother and I love you."_

"Hollis is coming to visit again tomorrow. He said he wants to stay the night but I told him I'd talk to you about it first. I'm not sure he'll sleep very well." Brittany said as she walked out of the bathroom drying her hands on her shirt. Santana rocked slowly from side to side as she spoke to her wife.

"Yeah, no. We'll be out of here in two days so it's best if he stays with your parents." Santana said, "He's a light sleeper as it is."

Brittany nodded and made her way back to the cot. She sat down and rubbed her eyes as she pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jeans which lay on the floor and opened all her Facebook notifications. There were over fifty comments on her post about Jonas and she smiled as she read them.

 **Travis Squire Lopez: Fantastic! Three nietos and one on the way! Hola, Jonas.**

 **N. L. Puckerman: That's a beautiful name. Congratulations, you three!**

 **L. Pierce: Brilliant! Welcome, Jonas Gabriel Pierce.**

 **Mike C. Pierce: I have ANOTHER nephew! Congrats Britt, San and Holl. Love you all. I can't wait to meet little Jonas.**

 **Quinn Fabray: Ahhh! I can't wait to see him!**

 **Piper Pierce: Congratulations, you three! I can't wait to meet my other grandson – we love you, Jonas Gabriel Pierce.**

 **Maribel Lindsay Lopez: Three nietos! Keep them coming!**

 **Rachel Barbra Puckerman: Yay! I have another nephew! Baby's kicking like crazy at the news.**

 **Sam Evans: Cedes and I can't wait to meet the little guy! Congrats!**

 **Kurt Hummel: Finally! Hello baby Jonas.**

 **Blaine Anderson: Jonas Gabriel, you're one lucky little baby!**

 **Mercedes Jones: We wanna see a picture! How adorable is he on a scale of 1 to 10?**

 **Brittany S. Pierce: Eleven**

"Okay, buddy." Santana whispered as she proceeded to burp her son, laying him over her shoulder and gently patting his back while Brittany lay down and scrolled through her pictures of Jonas, clicking on one and posting it to Facebook with the caption:

 **My beautiful mini-Santana. We love you with all our hearts, Jonas.**

"Baby, could you get him back to sleep for me?" Santana asked as she wiped Jonas' mouth while Brittany stood. The blonde took the boy from his mother and cradled him, swaying slowly from side to side and watching his eyes eventually flutter shut as he began to fall asleep with a clean diaper and a full belly. Santana sighed and lay back before climbing out of bed and grabbing the labor bag to change. She was bleeding a lot more with Jonas than she did with Hollis and was majorly uncomfortable. She was sore and aching and bleeding and she just wanted it to end but the sight of Jonas made it all better for a few minutes.

Brittany had no idea how Santana was feeling but after reading up on it she felt incredibly sympathetic for her wife and wanted to do anything and everything she could to make sure the woman was as comfortable as she could be.

When they finally took Jonas home, Hollis pushed him inside in his stroller and stood by his mother as she carried him to his nursery, absolutely in love with his baby brother and wanting to be with him twenty-four-seven.

Every day for two weeks Hollis would sit in Jonas' nursery and watch him sleep and when the boy reached two months it was Hollis' birthday and the three year old spent his entire birthday opening his presents in front of Jonas in his stroller, showing the baby what he got and talking to him about how much fun he was having at his birthday party.

The first time Hollis got to feed Jonas with his bottle was when the boy was seven months old and Hollis sat on his parent's bed watching cartoons while he leaned against the headboard and fed Jonas. He was madly in love with his brother and would do anything for the boy, including running a bath and climbing in with him and Brittany to help wash him.

When Jonas reached eight months he said his first word – _Holl_. And by ten months he was walking. Jonas didn't make things easy on Santana and Brittany as a baby. He would cry constantly and whine just to make a fuss. As he got older, he became easier to deal with and Brittany and Santana couldn't have been more in love with their son. And finally he reached his first birthday and Hollis walked around with him in the park, holding his hand and helping him feed the ducks while baby Jonas giggled up at him dressed in his diaper and Hulk t-shirt, waddling next to his brother and following him everywhere. They were inseparable.

And then it was Hollis' fourth birthday and he had yet another party at the zoo and Santana arranged for him to be able to pet the lion cubs which he absolutely loved and roared with them as they pounced on him playfully.

Hollis' hair was still curly and had become a dirty blonde while Jonas' had a curly raven afro and deep brown eyes – he was the splitting image of Santana with his dimples. However he had Brittany's lips and nose and was absolutely gorgeous just like his brother.

"I don't know, we're flying up there tonight to house hunt but I'm not sure when we'll be back." Santana said as she spoke to her brother on the phone, listening to his almost one year old baby girl, Kloe, cry in the background.

" _That's alright. The boys can sleep in the guest room, we'll set up the sofa bed for Joe."_ Puck said while Rachel hushed Kloe as she cried.

"That's perfect, thank you." Santana said as she zipped her suitcase shut and pulled it off the bed, pulling up the handle and sniffing, "We'll be by to drop them off in about half an hour, is that good?"

" _Yeah, that's great."_ Puck replied and Santana licked her lips as he continued, _"Rach'll come out to meet you guys. I've gotta take Klo to the doctor, we think she has a cold."_

"Aw, my poor niece. Give her a kiss from us, okay?" Santana said as Jonas waddled into her bedroom with Hollis and Brittany behind him. She smiled at them and sent Jonas a wink as he attempted to climb onto the chaise at the foot of the bed. Brittany helped him and chuckled as he crawled towards Santana.

" _I will do. You two have a good time in LA."_ Puck said, _"I rate you find a five bedroom to be safe. Is Britt going to see her studio while you're up there?"_

"Yeah, we're both going down to the lot to see it." Santana said, "Her first show is in three months so we've gotta find a house while we're up there or the boys and I will have to move up while Britt's up there filming."

" _You'll find the perfect house, I can feel it."_

"And you made a bet with Rach." Santana said and Puck chuckled, "I thought so. We'll try find a good one but no promises. We have about five appointments already so hopefully one of those five is perfect."

" _Hopefully or I'm out a hundred bucks."_ Puck joked and Santana shook her head with a chuckle.

"Alright. I gotta go. We'll see you when we get back." She said.

" _Alright, sis. See you then."_ Puck said.

"Bye-bye." Santana said before hanging up and smiling at her family, "You three ready to go? You're packed?"

"Uh-huh. I helped Jonas pack his stuff for Aunt Rachel and Uncle Puck's house." Hollis said and Santana pecked his forehead before hoisting Jonas into her arms and putting him on her hip, "It's all already in the car."

"Thank you." Santana said and Brittany took her bag from her.

"Lemme take that, baby." She said, lifting up the bag and taking Hollis' hand, "Let's get going troops. We got a lot to do."

* * *

LA, LA baby. The girls had just landed in Los Angeles and hired a rental car to drive to the hotel where they dumped their bags and took a shower to wash the plane off of them.

"Even when you smell like plane, you still smell good." Brittany said, pecking Santana's neck from behind and wrapping her arms around the woman. Santana smiled and tilted her head back onto Brittany's shoulder as the blonde kissed her neck while her hardening member rubbed up against Santana's lower back.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Santana whispered as the hot water ran down their bodies.

"If you're thinking crazy shower sex then yes."

Santana chuckled and let Brittany spin her around and hoist her into strong arms, pressing her against the wall and rubbing their centers together as the blonde hardened until she was fully erect and slowly pushed into her without using her hands.

"Don't hold back, just fuck me." Santana panted and Brittany began thrusting in and out of her earning guttural moans from her wife while the blonde grunted, "Jesus Christ, you feel good."

"I love you." Brittany panted into a tan neck as the shower ran and hit them while her hips began to move faster and faster as she pounded Santana into the wall. Her stomach began to coil and she saw white spots behind her eyes as the coil snapped as she came inside her wife. Santana shook and bit her lower lip as she came while Brittany pulled out and turned her around, "Fuck, you're so sexy." The blonde breathed as she pushed back in from behind and began grinding their hips together while Santana's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she groaned.

"Oh, god. Faster." She moaned and Brittany picked up her thrusts, gripping onto Santana's hips and gently biting her shoulder as her cum dripped down Santana's legs and down the drain, "Jesus, Britt, you're so fucking good."

Brittany scrunched up her face and let her mouth fall open as she came again, jutting her hips into her wife who quickly came again and let her knees buckle underneath her. Brittany caught her and lifted her up, as her member slipped out of her wife with a wet pop and her cum dripped out while Santana shook and moaned uncontrollably.

As soon as the both of them had come down from their high, they washed up and got out of the shower on shaky legs before getting dressed and checking the time. They were in Los Angeles to hunt for houses while still keeping their house in Lima for when they visited Santana's parents. Puck and Rachel were in the middle of moving up with Puck driving up every month to drop off some boxes. Mike and Quinn had moved up and were living together while Blaine and Kurt had eloped and were living together in the same neighborhood. Mercedes and Sam were engaged and living in a four bedroom right around the corner from the house Santana and Brittany were going to see.

Brittany had landed a contract to have her own talk show and she'd handed Pierce Books over to her mother who hired another CEO and had recently moved up to Los Angeles with her father, Liam. Everybody was moving on up and Santana and Brittany were following suit.

Santana had been thinking about a singing career after she'd published her second book and gained another million followers on Twitter but she wasn't sure about the idea considering her passion was writing – just because she could sing didn't mean she had to make a career out of it but she also loved to sing and wouldn't mind hearing a song she wrote on the radio. She'd been writing songs since she was six and had seven notebooks full to the brim of songs. She had at least six hundred she'd written herself and had given about fifty of them to Mercedes whose album skyrocketed and was number one on the charts. She'd won a Grammy for best artist and was doing well for herself. Everyone was singing Santana's song and the brunette was amazed by the love it got. Maybe a career in music wouldn't be that bad – it didn't mean she couldn't write, it meant she could write a biography on her experiences in the music biz.

"I'm not sure about that one." Brittany said as they got into their car after seeing the first house and buckled up, "It just didn't feel homey enough. It's too spacious, my voice was bouncing off the walls. I mean, there was an echo when we spoke."

"Yeah, I agree. We can scratch that one off the list." Santana said, "We have an hour before our next appointment. You wanna grab lunch?"

"Yes. Starving." Brittany nodded as she pulled out of the driveway and toward the nearest restaurant, "It gives us a chance to find our way around LA. We could go see the Walk Of Fame tomorrow before our appointment to see that five bedroom."

"Oh, I would _love_ that." Santana said with a nod, "When do you have to see the studio?"

"Uh, Friday." Brittany said as she hit her blinker and made a right turn, "You're still coming, right?"

"Of course. I also kinda wanna bump into Ellen. I mean, you're on the same lot. How fucking exciting is that? Your talk show is gonna be in competition with The Ellen Show." Santana said, "And you're guaranteed to be head-to-head."

Brittany smiled bashfully and Santana placed her hand on the blonde's thigh as they drove, "Hopefully it does well. I really want it to be good. I mean, the world knows me as Santana Pierce's wife and I want them to know me as Brittany Pierce, talk show host and possible actress in animated films. Imagine how cool it'd be if I starred in an animated film? The boys would freak out." She said and Santana chuckled.

" _I_ would probably freak out too." Santana said, "It's gonna be great, babe. Your show's gonna be a hit, I can feel it in my gut."

"Well, your gut feelings always follow through so I'm happy you said that." Brittany said with a smile as she placed her hand on her wife's thigh and parked outside a small café, "I'm just hoping I get a good guest for my first show. If my first guest is someone really famous then more people will watch the show."

"True. And soon people are gonna be watching just to see you, ya funny bunny." Santana said and Brittany snorted out a laugh as she shut off the car.

"Funny bunny?" She said, "You're picking up words from Hollis' vocabulary."

"What can I say, he makes me laugh."

* * *

"That house was perfect." Santana said as they drove back to the hotel, "Oh, my god. That pool and the indoor movie theater. Hollis would freak out. And it has an indoor bowling alley, I mean how perfect was that house?"

Brittany smiled and nodded in agreement, "It really was perfect. I think we should cancel our other appointments and put down our offer to buy it." She said and Santana nodded.

"Absolutely. I'll call Richard right now and let him know we wanna buy." She said, hitting a contact on her phone and holding the device to her ear. She spoke to their real estate agent and put down an offer. They chatted for a while before Richard told her he'd let her know what the owners said. The girls had found the most perfect five bedroom house and luckily it was on sale, "He said he'd let us know what the owners say." She said and Brittany nodded.

"Perfect. If we get it we have to go furniture shopping before we head back to Lima and have it delivered the day we move up here." She said and Santana nodded in agreement, "I think we should road-trip up here. I think it'd be easier with all our stuff. I mean, it's missions having to fly up and have our stuff sent up. I'd rather have it all when we get here."

"Yeah, I agree." Santana said, "And I think the boys will have fun on a road-trip. We could stop every so often on our way up here."

"That's a great idea. And I think Jonas will really have fun on the road. He loves being in the car." Brittany said and Santana nodded, giving her thigh a squeeze.

"Perfect." She said, "Road-trip!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Do you think Santana should start up a singing career? Next chapter will have a lot of interaction with Jonas and Hollis. The girls are moving to LA next chapter as well so stay tuned. I'll post it next week.**

 **Santana in the music business – yes or no?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"We got it?! Oh, my god! Brittany! Britt, we got the house!" Santana called into the bathroom of their hotel suite from the bedroom. Brittany came out with her toothbrush in her mouth and a foamy smile on her face. She pumped her fists in the air and did a happy dance, "Richard, we love you. Yeah, we'll meet you to work everything out. What time? An hour, okay, we'll be there." Santana said, nodding as Brittany continued to brush her teeth, "Alright, bye-bye." Santana hung up the phone and tucked it in her purse with a relived smile, "Baby, we're meeting Richard at Starbucks in an hour to work out the details and sign the contract."

"Oh-key!" Brittany called through a mouth full of toothpaste while Santana sent a text to her brother.

 **To Puck:**

 **Five bedroom; we got it.**

* * *

Brittany and Santana had sorted out all the details on their new house and had gotten the keys before they went furniture shopping and arranged for the furniture to be delivered in a month, giving them time to pack and drive up.

They then Skyped Puck and spoke to Hollis and Jonas about their new house, "It has a movie theater and a bowling alley – it's awesome. And your bedrooms are huge." Santana was saying and Hollis smiled widely as Jonas chewed on a toy with a gobby grin.

"Hows." Jonas babbled and Brittany grinned widely.

"Yeah, buddy, house. We're gonna drive up here. You excited to be in the car for a road-trip?" She asked and Jonas nodded.

"Car." He said and Santana smiled when Hollis kissed his chubby cheek, "Hollis, brother."

"Hollis is your brother, that's right." Santana said with a nod, "We're coming home tomorrow so as soon as we get back to the house we have to start packing, okay? We're moving up here in a month."

Jonas and Hollis nodded in understanding before they signed off and Brittany and Santana got ready for bed, "You know…" Santana started as she straddled her wife and grinded her hips into the woman, "We haven't celebrated getting the house yet."

Brittany smiled, "That's true. Nor have we celebrated my amazing studio." She said, bucking her hips up into her wife who gasped and smiled, shimmying her pants off and yanking Brittany's down her legs, tossing them to the floor and grinding their centers together as she felt the blonde harden against her wet folds, "Shit, baby." She breathed and Santana bit her lip at the sound as she continued to grind her hips down, running Brittany's erect cock through her folds before raising her hips and lining the hard member up with her entrance, sinking down onto it and breathing out a sigh.

Santana began to ride her wife as the woman watched tan hips move with darkened eyes and a lust-filled expression, "Feel good, baby?" She breathed out and Brittany nodded furiously as she gripped Santana's hips and moved her faster onto her cock.

"Ah, shit. Nngha fuck." Brittany moaned out, throwing her head back and bucking her hips up and into Santana as the woman continued to ride her, picking up the pace and moaning with her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"You're so fucking big." She moaned loudly and Brittany grunted, pounding up into Santana with loud groans escaping her throat and ringing in Santana's ears as the brunette clenched around Brittany and shook, gripping onto creamy breasts and letting out a guttural moan in pleasure as she came undone on top of her wife who then flipped her over and continued to pound into her as she came, "Oh my fucking god!" She yelled out as Brittany fucked her with everything she had, grunting and moaning into her neck as she gripped the headboard and worked her hips up as fast as she could.

"Cum again. I want you to cum with me." Brittany moaned and Santana arched her back in ecstasy as she came again while Brittany's thrusts became uneven and she shot hot ropes of cum into Santana.

"Fucking Jesus Christ."

* * *

"Okay, boys. Thirty-three hours of a fun road-trip await us." Brittany said as she buckled up and started the car. They'd packed all their clothes and a few books to take with them to LA and were driving Santana's car up, agreeing they'd buy another car once they were in LA.

"Yay! Road-trip." Hollis said and gave Jonas a high-five earning a loud laugh from the boy who was chewing on an orange slice in his car seat. Both boys sat happily in their car seats as Brittany started their thirty-three hour road-trip and turned on the radio.

"Ahma?" Jonas said from his car seat and Brittany glanced through the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah, buddy?" She said and watched him smile.

"Done!" He said, holding up the skin of his orange slice. Santana stuck her hand back and took it from him, putting it in the plastic bag they'd brought with as a garbage bag before digging in their snack bag and handing him his juice before passing back Hollis' OJ.

Their road-trip went off without a hitch and they drove through the night, Brittany and Santana swapping on the way so the other one could rest. They made no stops at motels on the way, only stopping at gas stations to change diapers and use the bathroom as well as picking up more snacks for the road.

Jonas and Hollis chatted away the entire time they weren't sleeping and Brittany and Santana watched them through the rear-view mirror and smiled as they interacted with one another. Jonas was learning more words now and could string quite a few together. He was also very mischievous and would constantly get himself into trouble. He was cheeky and loved to take risks, pushing it with his parents every chance he got. But they loved the challenge and disciplined him well when he misbehaved.

The road-trip was a success and they arrived at their new house in the early hours of the morning. They took their sleeping boys out of the car carefully and carried them inside. Their furniture had been delivered the day before and Mercedes and Sam had stopped by their house with the spare key to make sure it was running smoothly. They'd arranged for Kurt to design the boys' rooms once they'd settled in and were thankful for Mercedes and Sam when they walked into their house and saw that all the furniture was in its respective rooms. Jonas' new big boy bed was in the room next to Hollis' bedroom and Hollis' new big boy bed was in his room as well.

Brittany put Jonas to bed and kissed him goodnight, thankful that Mercedes and Sam had put on their bedding. Santana put Hollis to bed and the two women made their rounds to say goodnight before going to their bedroom and setting their phone alarms in order to wake up before the boys to show them around the house and make sure they didn't get lost.

* * *

The next week was spent rearranging the furniture, unpacking and decorating and within two months their house was just as they wanted it. Brittany had her very first show that night and Santana and the boys were going to be backstage watching the monitor as she interviewed Scarlett Johansson, Adele and Amanda Seyfried.

Brittany's very first show was brilliant and the audience was packed. They laughed at every single one of her jokes and innuendos and Santana couldn't have been prouder of her wife. Brittany's second show was the same time the next week and after her first show, everybody was talking about The Late Show with Brittany Nightly.

All her guests tweeted about how funny she was and how much fun they had on her show. Social media and the tabloids blew up with news on Brittany's show and Santana smiled from ear to ear as she read all the reviews and tweets.

"Wash, wash, wash, Holl." Brittany said as she bathed with Hollis and Jonas a month later while Santana sat in their bedroom and typed away on her laptop working on her third book.

"Momma, it's Christmas soon." Hollis said and Brittany nodded.

"I know. Twenty-five days and it's Christmas. And then Jonas turns two."

"Me!" Jonas said happily and Brittany chuckled, "Ahma, Holl is five."

"That's right, buddy. Hollis is five next year." Brittany said as she scrubbed Jonas' belly and peppered his cheek with kisses. His hair was majorly curly and had darkened over time. He had a mini afro just like Hollis' blonde one and the two were very clearly brothers, "And you're gonna be two and for your birthdays Uncle Kurt is gonna design your rooms and make them awesome."

"Yay!" Jonas said and Brittany chuckled as she wet his hair with the water jug and began to massage shampoo into it while Hollis washed his own hair and lay down in the tub, rinsing the shampoo off his head and sticking his legs in the air as he did so. Jonas laughed loudly at his brother and Hollis smiled as he sat up and one of his curls stuck out, "Holl silly."

"Hollis is silly." Brittany agreed with a laugh and Hollis smiled widely as Brittany rinsed the shampoo off of Jonas' head and massaged in some conditioner before handing it to Hollis who lathered it into his hair and sat waiting at Brittany's instruction, "You just have to wait two minutes before you rinse it out."

Hollis nodded, "Brack's still with abuela and abuelo, huh?" He asked and Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, he has to stay there for a while and abuela and abuelo will bring him up when they come visit." Brittany informed her son who was holding his boyhood, "Hands, Holl. Don't play with it."

Hollis' hands shot up from where they'd been and he smiled with a blush, "I have a willy too." Jonas said and Brittany chuckled, "Like ahma and Holl."

"That's right, buddy." Brittany said as she rinsed the conditioner out of his hair and watched Hollis catch on and do the same with his own hair.

Once the three of them had gotten out of the bath, the boys raced – butt-naked – to Santana and Brittany helped them onto the bed with a chuckle as they attacked their other mother. Santana let out a hearty laugh as they wrestled her to the bed and peppered her face with kisses with their naked butts in the air and laughs on their lips.

Hollis and Jonas then fell asleep naked between their mothers with only their bath towels wrapped around them and their damp hair getting curlier by the second, "I love these little rascals." Brittany said as she pulled on her briefs and a sleep shirt, climbing into bed and stroking Hollis' hair as he slept cuddled up to his brother, "Our kids really are perfect. But Joe's gonna be a handful when he's a teenager."

"Definitely. But I think we've proved we can take care of it." Santana said, shutting off her laptop and tucking it in her laptop bag before shimmying down the bed and cuddling into Jonas, "I think I want two more."

"Yeah?" Brittany said, resting her head in her hand and looking at her wife across her sons.

"Yeah. I mean, we've got two boys. I want two girls." Santana said, licking her lips.

"I do too. But we can't be sure we'll have a girl next." Brittany said, "I mean, we can hope and pray we have a girl next and then another girl after that but it's not a certainty."

"True. Whatever we have, I definitely want another two." Santana said and Brittany smiled.

"Me too. I mean, I know we agreed on three but four seems so… even." She said and Santana chuckled with a nod, "I think we have an agreement."

"We definitely do." Santana said, "Two more."

* * *

"Mommy, the sprinkler is wetting me!" Hollis squealed as he ran butt-naked through the yard with the sprinklers on with officially two year old Jonas right behind him.

Christmas had been a blast and the boys had been spoilt rotten by _Santa_ – Brittany had bought a Santa suit and had dressed up as him on Christmas morning to give the boys their presents. Both boys had been mesmerized by the fat man and had no idea Santa was their momma. And then it was Jonas' second birthday and Santana and Brittany threw him a rockstar party and had Mercedes perform. The young boy's only present on his list was a drum set and Santana and Brittany did him one better and got him a guitar as well as drum lessons and guitar lessons from Sam. Jonas was over-the-moon at his birthday party and all his new friends from day care came to join him. Mercedes performed and Puck whipped out the big guns and performed alongside her. It was the best second birthday party any kid could wish for and Jonas had the time of his life.

"I see that, buddy." Santana called into the yard from where she was sitting by the pool on a sun lounger in her bikini with her sunglasses on. Brittany was barbecuing behind her while watching Jonas as he stripped down and raced right through the sprinklers while Hollis dodged them and squealed when the water hit him. Jonas laughed loudly and held his boyhood as he ran through the sprinklers again getting his curly raven hair wet, "Hands, Jonas!" Santana called to her son and watched him remove his hands from where they were and continue to run through the sprinklers.

"Why aren't they just swimming?" Brittany asked as she flipped over the burger patties.

"No idea. I think Joe may be afraid of the pool, though. He doesn't like his water-wings." Santana replied as she shimmied down the lounger to catch more of the sun. She watched as Hollis raced toward the pool and leaped in, "But Holl has no problem with the pool."

Brittany chuckled and watched as Hollis paddled to the other end of the pool and waited for Jonas, "Come on, Joe! Come swim!" He called to his brother and the boy shook his head as he stepped into the pool and stood on the first step, "Joe, I'll help you learn. I'll hold you the whole time." Jonas nodded slowly and Santana smiled as she watched her eldest son swim toward his brother and help him into the pool. He held onto Jonas and shifted his hands to under the boy's stomach so he was lying across his arms, "Okay, now kick your legs and paddle your arms." Hollis instructed as he stood in the shallow end and walked with his brother across the width of the pool as the boy swam, "Good, Joe. Now I'm only gonna hold you with one arm and you gotta do the same thing." Jonas nodded nervously and paddled. Hollis did a few widths with him before quietly letting him go and watching him swim to the other end of the pool by himself, "You're doing it, Joe!" Hollis exclaimed and Santana gasped.

"Jonas, you're swimming, baby!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands and sitting up to get a better look. Brittany smiled and whistled as Jonas held onto the wall and smiled at them with a thumbs-up. He then swam another width and giggled.

"I can swim, mommy." He said, "Momma, I swim!"

"You're so smart, little man." Brittany said, putting the burger patties on a plate and wiping her hands on her apron, "Lunch is ready, boys so come eat and then you can swim again."

Both boys climbed out of the pool and Santana wrapped them in a towel before seating them at the outside table and pouring them some juice. Brittany put their burgers down on the table and she and Santana sat down opposite the boys, "Momma, I got day care tomorrow so I gotta get my backpack." Hollis said before biting into his burger and Brittany nodded.

"I'll go to the store after lunch and get you a new one. You need to throw the old one out, it's broken and unusable." She said and Hollis nodded as he chewed on his food.

"I go day care." Jonas said and Santana reached across the table to stroke his face, "Me like Holl."

"You're like Holl?" Santana asked with a smile and Jonas nodded. His parents chuckled and Santana stole his nose earning a loud giggle.

The family ate lunch together before Brittany left to buy Hollis a new backpack while Santana watched her boys swim. She got them out of the pool and gave them a bath before setting them up in the movie theater with popcorn and hot cocoa.

"Hey," Brittany said as she shut the front door and put her keys in the key bowl. She moved toward her wife who was walking towards the movie theater to check on the boys, "Do you think he'll like this one?" She asked, holding up the backpack she bought for Hollis. Santana took it from her and smiled as she looked at it.

"He'll love it." She said, "That lion is so cute. It's perfect. The boys are watching a movie. They said they weren't hungry for dinner so I gave them popcorn to snack on."

"Great." Brittany said before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her wife's forehead, "I'll order us a pizza."

Santana smiled and pecked her wife's lips before continuing to make her way to the movie theater to check on the boys.

* * *

"Are you gonna have another baby?" Hollis asked as Santana tucked him in after saying goodnight to Jonas. Brittany smiled as she leaned against the doorframe and licked her lips, waiting for her wife's answer.

"We are. Not right now; I'm not pregnant yet but momma and I want another _two_ babies." Santana said, running her fingers through his curls.

"Two and two makes four. I learn that at day care." Hollis said with a smile and Santana chuckled, "Will Joe and I get a sister?"

"We hope so, buddy." Santana said, stroking her son's cheek and rubbing the apple with the pad of her thumb, "Do you want another brother or two sisters?"

"I don't mind. As long as I get a sister." Hollis said and Brittany smiled softly as she entered the room and sat down next to Santana, "What do you want? Boy or girl?"

"We want a girl, definitely but if we have another boy it won't matter." Brittany said, resting her chin on Santana's shoulder with a soft smile in her son's direction. He nodded and licked his lips.

"I hope I get a sister soon."


End file.
